A Holy War
by Lightmoon54
Summary: A young God seeks world destruction and revenge. He hates the world for all the suffering he had to endure. From sorrow and hatred, Jellal can only follow the path of darkness. He devoted his life to a sole goal of revenge, and will stop at nothing for it. One woman by the name of Erza Scarlet was the only one he learned to love. Will she be able to melt his darkled heart?
1. Author's Note & Introduction

**A Holy War**

~Author Notes and Introduction~

* * *

~Author's Note~

Hello, everyone. I am overjoyed that you all are here to read my first story. This is my first story on FanFiction and one that I've for a long time have tried to perfect. This is a story based upon Jerza of Fairy Tail, my favorite couple of all animes so far. Jellal and Erza are actually my favorite characters of all times, but I guess in this story I am somewhat mistreating them by giving them a sorrowful and struggling past that is actually very similar to the original story. I've had this story on my mind for a long time now, so I want to see how my creativity is viewed on the site. I do not own the wondrous anime, Fairy Tail, but how I wish I did! If I had, Jellal and Erza will have a happy ending. But now in this story, I'm probably going to be a hypocrite until the end. Jellal in this story is a dark and evil person, just like in the anime, but of course, eventually as had in the anime, Erza will pass his cold armors and melt his darkened heart. It may take a long time as I've watched how many villains, after time will harden their hearts and are not easy to break down or surrender. They will be happy in the end though, even if the majority of the story are death and gory. Also, Jellal is the main character of the story, and will usually be in every chapter. Erza...appears less at the beginning but starting in the middle (Chapter 20+) till the end will appear in many of the chapters. Plus many people says that I write too much, such as descriptions and such, this is the thrid time I've deleted the story to start again. I've already taken out about 11,000 words from the first six chapters. But I will take out more if you all think it isn't enough and doesnt hit the spot in the story. I do have a lot in mind and will be really motivated if you review!

* * *

~Introduction~

Rurcorlus is a young God hated by the holy Heaven at a young age because of an all too well known legend he was responsible for hundreds of years ago. He ignored the hatred and fear others gave to him and only tried his best to fit in and survive. But after an incident of being abducted to Hell, he at last realized he shall never be accepted as one among the Immortal. At his return, he did the Unthinkable and was exiled to the cold world of Earth Land. He took the name...Jellal and must struggle to survive. An inner demon soon awaken and a flower of evil soon bloomed in his heart, and it wasn't long before he hated the worlds for mistreating him. He devoted his entire existence to a sole goal of revenge, and the Immortals therefore must stop him. Each fights for their own purposes, one for a revenge on his sorrowful past, and the other unwilling to admit that they had mistreated the one they are to protect and nurture. As the evil and the good clashed, another Dark Age may occure and millions of lives may be lost. In these worlds, Jellal learned to love only one person, Erza Scarlet. Will she be able to change the course of Future by melting his armored and dark heart? Even if she will, is she really what she seems to be?


	2. Prologue

**A Holy War**

~Prologue~

* * *

Please leave a review, and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the story for it took me quite a few days to write it...actually it had been in my mind for quite a while now.

* * *

It was a wintery night when the world was sprinkled with icy dusts of snow. The night winds are freezing mists, rolling with the foggy sands of ice crystals. Small cottages dotted the grounds here and there, each producing a dark slithering smoke through its chimney. A white moon now shone down its silver lights to the gleaming whiteness, enhancing the peaceful and quiet land even further so it seems as mythical as Heaven.

Cobra was standing upon the ledge above the Kibou Hills with his arms crossed as the wild wind tugged at his hair. His blank eyes were locked towards the Kibou Village, or the Village of Hope that lies just below the Hills of Kibou. Villagers of Kibou, as well as the neighboring ones all around the world are the sole survivors of the Dark Age, and gradually returning to their former glory as empires and cities after huge and deep destructions and ruins.

A shiver flowed up his spine based upon the mere memories rather than that of the cold. The Dark Age was an era of darkness that occurred around three decades ago, when Areyuski Kuroki the Dark Mage with immense Magic of Darkness rampaged and threw the world into chaos. It was a time of darkness, death, sorrow, hatred and pain towards all beings, regardless of forms, races, position and species. Even the mere name of Areyuski can bring great, indescribable terror out of the mightiest sovereigns and rulers.

Areyuski is now dead for three decades, defeated by the united power of the Gods and the three Worlds after a long war of hardship and sacrifices… to which Cobra himself had attended despite the irony to his title as the God of Peace. This is one of those few villains, to which offered peace and negotiations will not stop their savage hearts, and perhaps the deadliest and cruelest of the bunch. Even after such a long time, the world is still recuperating from the deep, severe gashes of the war.

Many empires and cities had been destroyed, millions of lives had been lost, the holy lands and the ancient works are now gone… and rebuilding them will sacrifice many more decades. And one man, Areyuski Kuroki had caused it all, alone!

He had actually started out as a mere human, but after losing faith in life, soon grew evil. He also discovered the existence of Magic and strived to conquer the source at all cost, careless of others about him and even manipulating them as chess pieces. Eventually he was such an evil threat that all Gods had to unit to eliminate this villain in order to secure the future from becoming one where Areyuski maybe the one and only survivor.

In the end, Areyuski was successfully killed…but with hundreds of thousands in death from humans to demons to celestial warriors and even a few Gods themselves. Yes, he had done the impossible to murder Gods as well…and can therefore be known as the greatest threat in all of history, even surpassing Hades.

But it had all finally passed and was only marked as a dark period in history where its very name and thought will still unfortunately bring great uncontrollable fears and panic. But well, better history than present, right? Although recovering will be long and difficult, peace had returned to the worlds at last…along with balance.

Now...Cobra took one last satisfying glance at the village before turning his back to the white world with closed eyes as he approached the woods. Someone had made an appointment with him and he can spare to delay no longer.

The walk to the destination was not as comfortable as he had imagined. He had to keep the fluttering ice and snowflakes he previously had thought as beautiful and mythical from stabbing his eyes, and to avoid slippery iced stones and to duck and leap over waving branches and fallen trees. For a moment Cobra cursed at himself for agreeing to see Ikaruga the Goddess of Life at all from the discomforts.

Ikaruga was a beautiful Goddess with long, silky hair in the colors of the sakura petals and usually dressed in a long flowing kimono which he will admit that his heart secretly sparks towards to. Yet she rarely visits Heaven where he usually stayed, and instead viewed Earth Land as her ideal home and worked hard in improving lives of the humans.

Thank Areyuski for that, she secretly suffers mentally in a belief that before the Dark Age and the War, she and most of the other Immortals had been too idle and unsympathetic towards the suffered lives on Earth Land to result having given the evil villain enough time to turn so evily corrupted and powerful. Thus she now rarely appears before his eyes.

So a few days ago, when she had asked him to see her, he had agreed to it at once in a secret hope and attempt to win some parts of her heart.

* * *

At last he can see her. As usual she was wearing her long, white and loose kimono despite the freezing weather. Upon seeing her, he waved coolly and casually before strolling over.

Yet a ferocious growl and blazing eyes from his crush was all the greeted him once he was in reachable distance. "You're late for approximately half an hour, Cobra, and I'm freezing. It is important stuff to which we are to discuss, slowpoke!"

He muttered apologetically with a dip of his head before his sad eyes faded away as he caught a white bundle of cloth in her arms. He had not notice before from the camouflaging whiteness of her garment and from the snowstorm, yet now with such distances, he certainly can. Within the bundle, a tiny face with blue strands of hair and gleaming chocolate eyes was revealed.

_A human infant…but why? _Is she really that devoted to her job to bring an infant on a date? His happiness vanished at once, but he did managed to keep his voice monotone. "So why did you want to see me?"

Her anger evaporated immediately and was suddenly replaced by a helpless dull gleam, "I need you to do me a favor…"

"Yes?" He watched in confusion as she sluggishly but determinedly protruded the bundle towards him until it pressed lightly against the soft layer of his clothing.

Blushes tainted the sides of her cheeks as her eyes averted from his with a tilt of her head from embarrassment, but she is shockingly determined. "Please…Take this child and raise him…as and with the responsibilities of a…a father!"

"What?" Instantly his face was scorched into a cherry; the fever spread from ear to ear. "H-hold on! Do…do y-you even know what you a-are...saying?"

Her eyes drifted away with embarrassment while the redness at her cheeks lingered…but her bundle was still stubbornly outstretched towards him. When he did not accept from the intense shock, she turned back.

"Do not think wrong!" She growled when she noticed his scarlet face, almost roughly shoving the child at him with heated anger. "He is undoubting son of a pair of human couples, not abandoned, but forced out of them by me!" Cobra's eyes enlarged in astonishment as his face's redness began to fade away, but that's against her duty!

"I know this is wrong. I'll never be able to forgive myself if he was just any ordinary child…" Stunningly, gleaming drops of soft tears outlined her eyes and he jolted in surprise. Why is she crying? And…not an ordinary child. He felt stupid to for a second doubted her loyalty to her purpose. Ikaruga is one of the most devoted and respectable Goddess of the Heavens.

It must've taken its toll for her to go against her duty, so in a soothing and gentle voice, he asked. "Is this child due to join the other side of the veil soon? So you took him away…in order to protect his parents' heart…"

She only shook her head as she released rivers of tears. She was suddenly shaking almost uncontrollably. Her watery eyes flashed away from his and she looks so afraid for a moment that he can only grasp her with his strong hands in order to comfort her.

He was stunned and fearful to see her so sorrowful, so uncertain…And he hated to see his Goddess like this, it breaks his own heart to see her tears. Unable to help himself, he pulled her into a hug, but careful not to crush the now sleeping child.

"Ikaruga, what is wrong? Don't fear as I am on your side, always! I'll help, so just tell me what is wrong…" For the next moment he murmured soft words of comfort, and gradually an appreciating smile replaced her tremble, though her horrors remained despite his vain efforts to dispel them.

"Then please take him…Cobra, only you can do this as he is no ordinary child." Her eyes are gleaming with tears and yet so dull with horror. This concerned him greatly to see the usual cheerful and happy angel like this. Actually this whole encounter is weird and ironic to her usual self, as is her behavior. He had never experienced anything similar…

Wait, he did! This is so similar to the only other time he saw her that he almost froze with fear when the realization flooded through his mind.

His fearful gaze flashed to the child in her arms, then hesitantly accepted him with shaky hands. His horrified eyes simply cannot leave the sleeping face as his entire being trembled. It was all he can do to keep himself from dropping into a kneel from the great terror. "Is this…"

"Yes…this is none other than reborn of Areyuski…" For a moment his heart stopped as the dreaded truth spilled from her voice.

"How did he… no rather, why now?" His fear soon escalated into anger as the dark memories flowed back to him. "Why after thirty human years of complicated recovery, why has he reborn?"

* * *

Closing his eyes, he was instantly back to the living hell thirty years ago. The sky had been coal black with raging black Magic. The collapsing buildings are ablaze and shattering to rubbles. People were screeching their fear, hatred and rage towards as they tried to escape while Areyuski only mildly and coldly gazed down at the world from the rooftop of a building. His eyes are deadly red, a sinister death hunger and bloodthirsty curve at his lips. The streets are filled with charring bodies and buildings are falling onto the crying citizens while he only stood back and watched. Black clouds swirled over his head as he majestically watched the broken world. With a wave of his hand, white lighted explosions erupted everywhere followed by screams and cries. The monsters he had created are rampaging through the land and happily destroying everything in their paths under the supervision of their sovereign.

When the Gods and Goddesses approached to take him down, he only wore a twisted grin of amusement and growled. "At last, my duty is at last over." What it meant was still unknown but guesses were made that he had been fearlessly challenging the Immortals since the start.

* * *

As all does, he as a God remembered the war well; Areyuski was the bloodiest enemy the Gods ever encountered as he killed millions of life and ruined the lives of billions of families and races. He had broke the balance of the three Worlds, from Earth Land to Heaven to Hell…

He even killed a few Gods! The demon had done the impossible, by mutilating before draining their powers to raise his own. All Gods can recover in only seconds, but the cruel Areyuski forbids that from happening. The malicious chuckle of pure hatred and evil was still haunting Cobra's mind and ears to this day, as the scene of the death and hellhole does to his heart and eyes.

To Gods, Magic is the source of life; as long as it remains Gods cannot die and even the most fatal wounds takes only seconds to recuperate. But with Areyuski stealing their Magic when they are severly wounded, they certainly will when they depended on that source for life and immediate recovery.

Kicurao the Wood Goddess, Riera the River God, and Liluria the Sky Goddess are all his victims as he strengthened his already vast library of Magic. It would be no exaggeration to claim the evil him as the perfect master of nearly all forms of Magic. But with this cursed strength, he was capable of creating so much sadness, darkness and death…and was finally defeated after huge sacrifices, even coercing the world to restart pretty much from scratch…can this peace they earned to hard only last for a short thirty years span?

"Why didn't you just choke the bastard to death?" He suddenly hissed so menacingly that his crush flinched from his dark nature…it wasn't like the Peace God to do so. He always seems to have so much tolerance in everything…but right now he was in too much rage to be in control.

"This goddamned stain of existence does not deserve to even breathe…not after what he's done!" His fingers shakily curled around tiny neck from the uncontrollable rage and anger…he must kill this living nightmare at once. _He mustn't be allowed to live…_

Ikaruga's shaky hands suddenly were on top of his own, in a mean of desperate attempt to keep him from strangling the small child. Apparently she will not allow him to crush this former monster. At first he was unrelenting, yet she was trembling to such a volume that his vein popped, trembling hands were soon forced to drift off. He doesn't want to act against her, but…

"Ikaruga…Why?" He growled darkly, but at the first sight of her tears his heart softened at once. She was tearing so much that she cannot possibly look more frightened or tormented. He suddenly realized that she had just wished to kill the reincarnation of the Dark Mage as much as he did. So why would she act against him?

"Cobra…I seek you for a request which you may reasonably reject." She wiped her tears and stared into his blank eyes, searching for understanding with a sorrowful gaze. "But as the situation is set, you are the most perfect candidate…"

Suddenly everything made sense, he immediately understood everything…he was the God of Peace…what was to be asked from Ikaruga was intended and designated as his destiny since long ago, even if he loathed this decision and wished to dig a hole just by the means to escape from it…

"I must raise him…the once evil Areyuski. I must teach him rights from wrongs and prevent him from falling into shadows as he did last life, yes? I am to become his father, and shape his life so that the former monster will absolutely hate and despise what he had once been, this is your request, isn't it?" He understood that it was Fate that had selected him. He must accept as this even if he to the bones is reluctant. This is his destiny.

"Yes, a God of Peace…The most suitable choice to raise the former devil into an angel, into a loving God and away from the evil and hatred Areyuski had fallen for." She smiled at last before asking the question he dreaded solemnly.

"Cobra, do you accept?"

He sighed, he understood that he was the most perfect candidate…but he just couldn't…one simple answer actually determined the course of the Future and the Fates of every single living being later on. He cannot accept this…for he feels he is not up to such a task, where one wrong move will stimulate and cause the former Summoner of Death to return…He also hates the blasted reborn of the demon...

But this is his destiny...how will he ever decide?

* * *

So will he accept the infant? Or not? The answer will be out next Prologue. Yep, it's divided in half for it's so long! Stay tuned to read Prologue 2! Drop a review please, I'd really appreciate them!


	3. Prologue 2

**A Holy War**

Prologue 2

* * *

Here's chapter two! As always, feel free to drop reviews. :D

* * *

"I accept." Cobra replied curtly as he stared solemnly into her eyes. He may regret his decision later but for the time being he did not care...Reasons had taken over his hatred and fears of duty temporarily.

"You do not have to force yourself upon this offer if you wish otherwise, Cobra." She can see his inner turmoil.

"I said I accept." His hand outstretched to accept the white bundle, in which Ikaruga hesitantly planted the white cocoon within...which is reasonable after all he had just moments ago attempted murder. "Don't worry, I won't strangle him… I'd try to raise him properly."

Her skeptical eyes were scorching his skin; after all he had just lost control and tried to kill this young life a while ago. Yet then her eyes grew confident before a smile blossomed over her lips, "I trust you like no one else, Cobra."

His face ripened…she did?

"Oh yeah…one thing you should probably know about the child…" She began, eyes drifting into the distance as if she had no idea how to start this transfer of information. Immediately he swallowed nervously, _what now?_

"His power from Areyuski…is already awakening…"

"What?" Fear suddenly consumed him before his startled eyes flashed down to meet the sleeping young face. He knew that this innocent seeming angel is actually the most ironical being the last life, and had been monstrously power...but he is still just an infant! How are his powers developing so quickly?

"I…had been at the Kibo Village about two days ago…"

Yet he simply ignored her which is what he had rarely does, to mortal or immortal. Terror and surprise gleamed in his eyes… He just looked way too innocently ironic to the cold blooded monster Areyuski that Cobra knew of.

Accepting him does not mean Cobra can put aside his hatred. Even in a new life, the child stored the power that Areyuski previously held. Letting the most dangerous and evil enemy that the Gods ever encountered live, is it really the correct decision? Cobra is well aware if this is the wrong choice, Hell will again swallow the worlds.

"Cobra, Cobra!" Bewildered he lifted his thoughtful eyes to met the angered eyes of his crush as his trance was shattered. "Are you listening to me? How can you raise him properly if you have no information?"

He sighed and then stared deeply into Ikaruga's gleaming orbs. "Alright, I'm deeply sorry for wandering off. Ikaruga, please excuse of my discourteous. If you are not troubled, please begin, again."

She stared at him with dismay for a moment before sighing and restarting her tale.

"So I had ventured around Kibo Village, you know…the one just below the hills from here," Sorrow glazed her eyes as she whispered. "I was just for a visit after granting lives..."Her bangs protected her eyes from his view but it was not hard to guess that she was crying. "Of course, only to those that sincerely wished for a child shall I grant them of their wishes."

"As I passed one of the houses…I sensed the dark aura. As you remembered, it was so full of hate, so full of anger as if it was from Areyuski himself." He dipped his head. _This child…Areyuski…_ Although he agreed to do care, but how will he raises him? A reborn of a demon and without the proper care, can only mean the rise of Dark Age II.

"You know as the Goddess of Birth, I has the list of every single infant given birth for I was the one that decided which family will have a bundle of joy before writing it down...but this child had not been on it...I do not have the power of control over the former demon. I was lucky to find him on a coincidence...or Heaven knows how he will be raised...and the Worlds cannot spare to have him falling into the dark side again..." Her voice then cracked.

"I at once entered that house…we as Gods and Goddesses all recognize the vividness and darkness of Areyuski and his aura…right?" He managed a sluggish nod. This is true, to both him and Ikaruga as it is for all Gods of Heaven. No way for them, who personally battled Areyuski to forget his evil aura. The demon that was a threat with the mere fact of existence cannot be forgotten by the Gods, as well as the human who dared to speak of his name only to use it to as an example of a pure evil being. "I…was so afraid, so horrified…when I-I saw the… dark, a-aura in the newborn. I d-did not know…how to e-explain to the poor p-parents who had the demon, as the first child."

"I…even had to try, to take the child b-by force after telling them about…the child a-as Areyuski! How can I…explain to them, that this is a c-cold blooded monster they devoted their…love into?"

"You do not have to go on anymore…I understand." He does, everything she did was to protect the three worlds from experiencing another era of suffering and fear.

But she did not stop. "Once I got away…out the d-doors, a dark aura emerged…from him and burned my skin…"

As his eyes enlarged in surprise, she slowly rolled the right sleeve of the kimono. Fear nearly knocked him off his feet at the sight. Her skin had been scorched black, the wound deeply carved into her arm similar to of a thunder strike. He can only gawk in horror. With the Magic immortality, even life threatening wounds are supposed to heal instantly…

"I fell from his, horrible…dark power…and felt my powers being d-drained by this child…But I did manage to teleport away from his parents so he...s-shall not be reclaimed..." She hid her wound again. "And then it was…only moments, be-before I blacked out…somehow…" She looks too stricken to continue before tears overwhelmed her being. "I had, had w-went against...my duty, a-and set misery...up-on a-a family...how can I be...so vile?"

Enraged, he grasped her closer to him and painfully breathed. "You know you are not vile, Ikaruga! You know you are only doing this to save the worlds from further harms! Please don't cry, it is not your fault to begin with!"

Cobra shut his eyes tight as the sudden vivid memories of the war again clouded his mind…The ablaze, collapsing towers, buildings and other structures of ruins…the screaming human fleeing from the horror of Areyuski. The summoned monster, eating the charred bodies of the humans...merciless even to young ones that had been seperated with their parents and were screaming for their lives. The fallen celestial warriors, the ablazed demon armies and the sobbing humans...Even their once greatest rival; Hades had fought alongside with Heaven. But even at war with hundreds of Immortals as a single mortal, Areyuski avoided nearly all attacks from the Gods and even if they did aim him, only minor wounds forms. His attacks, however, was deadly to both mortals and immortals.

Droplets had wet his eyelashes and surprised he wiped them before taking a glance at the liquid. It was not the melted snow he was expecting, but his tears.

Summoning his hand, he wiped his tears, "Ikaruga, hear me now…"

He softly smiled as she obeyed, "Even with such a dangerous demon as Areyuski had once been I have faith in myself that I am capable of raising him properly. I will turn the demon that once caused terror in hearts of all kind just from mere name into an angel that the world will worship and love. I hope that you who had entrusted me with this task, to invest faith and trust from your heart into mine. Do you believe me, Ikaruga?"

Actually Cobra did not even believe that his own words. Maybe he spoke for her comfort or mayhap for his own…

For a moment her eyes are skeptical. As a human he had been nearly undefeatable, now as a God…who can guarantee that his dark, wild heart can be cleansed and tamed? But then she smiled. That was the most precious and beautiful smile Cobra had ever witnessed from her. The sweetest smile that is so full with trust and of joy. "I do. Thank you, Cobra."

The next moment she vanished like mist as she teleported away. He can hear her words through Telepathy, _I really trust you, Cobra. I am really grateful towards you… I will help at once if required. I am reasonably suited for the role of a mother as the one that had entrusted you with Areyuski. Thank you, Cobra…you will forever have my support...You are, undoubting the greatest friend of mine. Thank you for everything. _

Hearing the words of her heart, he revealed a smile. His eyes slowly lowered drowsily to the child that still had not awakened in his arms.

As he had vowed, he'd strive his full effort to raise him into a loving God. He will not allow the darkness claim him, and allow the demonic Areyuski to reborn. Now that he adopted the child, he might as well grant him a new name for a new hopeful beginning.

His eyelids revealed his brown orbs which gleamed under a river of moonlight after he had leaned forward to have his forehead against the child's. "You are no longer the demon of Areyuski that every mortal and immortal shall fear and despise of. You have a new beginning, a new life and a new purpose. You are now no longer known as Areyuski, but Rurcorlus the God of Hope."

He lifted his head, and could have sworn a small smile cracked the baby's lips even as he slept.

* * *

Thanks for reading, that's it for now. But please revisit for more. Thank you for reviews...I really like to hear how my story is written.


	4. Sacred Akuma

A Holy War

~Sacred Akuma~

* * *

Hello to all readers. I hope that you'd enjoy this and kindly drop a review. This chapter is a bit dark; the villain side of the main character is portrayed here. Special thanks to **Fictionlover99** as the first reviewer! Also to **Sovereign64** and **Claire9505** for having faved this story. :D

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night, when the angered Gods hurled lightning and thunder upon the face of Earth Land. This storm is powerful, accompanied with howling stormy winds enough to tear down trees along with deafening roars of thunder. This is the kind of the night when no one sane would leave the comforts of one's house, as it is dangerous, to even set a foot outside. But the deep ruins of a sinister, ancient temple was standing strong and well hidden in shadow even with the flashes of lightning.

Most had been smashed to pieces during an ancient war, but it still served well enough. Occasionally some may discover the secrets behind this temple, but they never returned from the visit. This is a hideout of a crime organization, one deadly enough to turn the world upside down, one which even the mightiest kings and queens will tremble just by hearing the name of Sacred Akuma.

Although this organization had only arisen for about two years, the evil and cruel deeds committed were beyond imagination. Kings and queens desperately tried to destroy Sacred Akuma for their citizens' and for their own sakes. But whoever sent, may it be ninjas, spies, armies or even peace begging messangers, they always failed to return alive without even the name of the mysterious master.

The history of jobs accomplished by Sacred Akuma included destroyed empires and countries, murdering of royalties, wars with countries and other countless inhumane and unimaginable horrifying deeds. A specific symbol was always left behind when another inhumane job was accomplished, the only evidence to its existence. Eyewitnesses and others are completely taken care of during the process of the crime.

Some may say it is a myth, since no one ever saw a member of Sacred Akuma, scratch that, no one ever knew if the person across from him or her is one, for they are so specialized in hiding and blending in. Just about every site on Earth Land has the risk of being the next victim anytime... Over time, no one dare to tamper with this new organization except…Gods.

* * *

A man now walked across the icy stony grounds of the temple's alleyway, fearlessly. His blue hair swayed in the winds as his brownish gold eyes scanned the somber surrounding. Across his right eye was an intricate tattoo in a scarlet color. He wore a simple yet elegant indigo hooded trench coat with two shield shaped hoodie strings and a complex golden symbol at the left if his chest. A pair of black loose pants tucked within a pair of black boots. It was a common and comfortable outfit he used to blend in with many crowds of different lands, and he liked to keep it that way.

Now he walked to the end of the hallway of the temple fearlessly and without a care in the world, before lightly knocking on a wooden door.

The door opened at once, by a pretty young lady. She wore a short white dress of luxury acompanied by a golden belt. Her hair tied to the back of her head into a long pink ponytail that flooded down her sides. Sudden fear gleamed in her green eyes at the sight of him and she nearly recoiled from his cold, eagle gaze.

"Welcome back, Master Jellal." She hastily dipped her head in respect, "Please come on in."

Her eyes are averted and suspicious, but the male was too tired to interrogate.

The room was elegant and shone by a warm and golden light, from a few candles set upon silver candlesticks at a wooden table. A bed of silk and soft, blankets was at a corner with frilly pillows and bed sheets, with a window adorn by rosy silk curtains. It was wide open, even though there is a glass panel that can protect the room from the pelting raindrops. Jellal took one glance at the room before venturing into the room and over to an expensive, royal seat.

"Leaving the window open during a thunderstorm, huh? You're still weird in your own way, Meredy." He commented as he sank into the seat as the lady closed the door and followed him in. Then he swiftly took off his dark trench coat, revealing a tight, sleeveless purplish black shirt. He then handed it to her without a word as she inclined her head before accepting his attire with care and respect to hang it.

"Aye, Jellal-sama. This is the way of the Gods to show their anger upon us. This is the purpose of Sacred Akuma." She smiled. "Any thunderstorm will prove that we have managed to irritated them. Have you done anything extremely upsetting lately?"

His eyes narrowed with a sly grin, "All I did was to visit the King and Queen from the Empire of Water. I only wanted to ask for a place to stay for the night, but after hearing my identity they went insane and ordered guards and soldiers upon me… So I left them with eternal hibernation, didn't you read the latest news? The emprie's falling apart and in chaos to know that the royalties had been murdered in their own room due to the doing of a supposed member out of the all mysterious organization of Sacred Akuma." His cruel eyes slipped close as the memories seeped in, chuckling.

"I had, but I had not imagined that Master yourself had done this...I had assumed it as the doing of an underling or so." Meredy sighed. "It is certainly an action worthy of this thunderstorm. Would you like anything to drink by the way, Jellal-sama?"

"Anything." Then all of a sudden his calm facade vanished and anger suddenly tainted his brown eyes as he turned to face her, rage radiating from those undignified golden orbs.

"About an hour ago, I had visited a saloon in the Empire of Steam, Meredy. I asked for hot chocolate for a sudden desire of sweet, and guess what the regulars had done?" His eyes narrowed as his voice grew into a distorted hiss. "They dare jeered me to take on some milk as I'm still a 'child'! Well, perhaps I am...after all those insolent creatures all seems to exceed the ages of eighty! I gave them my warning, not once but twice! Such stupid bastards...I shouldn't have left them in corpses at all, but in unrecognizable ash and dust!"

Those angry eyes flashed upward with a death glare, but when his eyes met the sight of her who dared not to utter a word during his angry trance with slight fear, she saw that his dark gloved fists dissolved and his hard gaze softened, as if in consideration for her.

"They are just dim witted and stupid creatures, Jellal-sama." Her voice returned swiftly as her fear faded. "Please pay the memories no more heed, as those inferior beings do not deserve your attention at all."

He was silent for a moment, before sighing. "I suppose so, and Meredy?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Relax."

"Thank you for your consideration, Jellal-sama." She bowed. She knew that her Master is not one to be messed around with, especially when he isn't in much of a good mood. Listening to him with full obedience usually means that one may live a little longer than those idiots that doesn't. "Now please rest while I prepare a warm beverage of coffee."

His eyes slipped close as he waved her away, and she was sure he had sensed her terror towards him. "Anyway, did anything interesting happen in Sacred Akuma lately?"

Meredy poured the steaming coffee from the coffee machine into a cup of silver and gold as she tried not to tremble from her haunting memory of his fiery rage. Currently she's willing to speak of anything to forget his murderous eyes. "Yes, Master. Ultear Milkovich, the deputy has recently raided a village."

"Oh?"

"That is the Village of Kibo, the one just below the Kibo Hill that is less than a hundred meters from here… she attacked the village about two days ago. No one is left alive except a few who had left the village for a hunt. Her warriors also brought back a little girl with dark blue hair at about the age of twelve... Wendy as her name if I recalled correctly..." Surprisingly, none of her terror leaked into her voice.

"If I may add, the child had her azure hair seemingly matching to yours, Jellal-sama." She turned around to serve him, only to stop dead. A sudden fear trapped her voice for a moment, and the sweat dotted her forehead as she shivered. "Master Jellal, are you all right?"

He had stood up, an amused twisted grin resting on his lips. Even with his azure hair shielding his eyes, Meredy knew they are bloodthirstily red and maliciously death hungry. "Attacking without my permission? Now that I cannot let it go unpunished...heh."

Flinching with a sudden horror, the fearful young lady suddenly recalled she had promised Ultear this cannot be allowed into Jellal's ears. How could she let her fearful trance...into unintentionally redirecting his rage towards Ultear?

* * *

She recalled two days ago, Ultear had revealed her raiding plan only moments before the attack... Confident that it will be fine without letting Jellal know beforehand. But Meredy understood the coldblooded Master better than Ultear…this is a man that hates disloyalty and betrayal, what Ultear is planning to do is enough for him to give a death penalty. And even after serving him for two years, Meredy has still yet to find anyone that Jellal had ever spared with the reason of a kind heart.

He was also the one to teach her and Ultear the existence of Magic, so Ultear stand no chance of defeating the mentor that knew her every spells and tactics, even with so is considered to be no advantage to Jellal, for as far as Meredy knew, there was not even anyone she had ever met that can even land an attack upon this monstrously powerful man. Of course, such bold yet reckless challengers are often eradicated after his battle amusements.

"Are you crazy?" She anxiously roared. "Ur, can you not see the fatal punishment from Jellal if you do so? At least communicate with him through the Magic of Archive first!"

The deputy only shook her head with a smile. "It's alright, Meredy. He will not harm me if I explain."

A jolt suddenly shook Meredy as realization flowed through her mind. Of course…There must be reasons enough to persuade a cold hearted man like Jellal. Hope was flaring in her heart as it leaked into her voice. "Why is that so?"

Ultear lovingly purred with a giggle, "A surprise that is, my dear Meredy. But you rest assure- that Jellal will not harm me…for this will satisfy one of his greatest goals. I reveal to you of my plan in hope that you will assist me to keep it safe as a surprise. I can trust you, right?"

Meredy's heart was uncertain…but as she thought, it began to make sense. But after even knowing him for years Meredy had seen little, if any, of his rare kind heart. It was a secret doubt to her if this man was even a human or if he contained a heart at all.

Yet when their eyes met again, her heart relented. "I'll help, Ur."

* * *

It had all been her fault for agreeing to help Ultear...if only she tried a little harder...but it all doesn't matter now. She flinched as a cruel river of realization washed her over. She had betrayed her best friend without realizing it.

Suddenly the pounding of boots against the stone floor pierced her thoughts. Her eyes rose frightfully as Jellal slowly paced to the door and reached for his attire on the hanger before he jerked it off, snapping the wood in half instantly. But she didn't care for that as she focused on his dark emerging aura, and the deadly black Magic leaking into the air. _Will that be taken out on Ur?_

As his finger stroked the doorknob, he turned to face her. The gleam in his eyes was suddenly filled with such intense evil and malice that the room's warmth and golden light seems to twist into icy dread and deadly darkness. It was as if the Death God itself was staring into her soul, hunger for death presented in a malicious grin as she fearfully glued her eyes towards him.

"Seems as if she have a little consequence with me... Aw, dear Meredy, do not tremble with such horror as if you've betrayed her...even without you speaking, I'd know. You should know, that I have the power to see even your deepest, hidden thoughts. Oh, and sorry about your hanger." He then stepped out, instantly vanishing into the darkness. "See you later, and do not tell her of my return...or you may end up just like her."

His heavy words still echoed and hung in the air even with the door closed. Suddenly Meredy collapsed to the stony ground…the hot coffee for Jellal spilled across her lap as tears joined the rhythme with the outside rain. Ultear is in danger, and she cannot help her closest friend for she is is no match against Jellal, even with Ur.

She knew of that man's power, and had witnessed him using just about every element she can name of. She had still yet found an enemy that can even truly land an attack upon him. If ever possible, his cruelty and powers seeming had grown from his two month world vacation judging from those muscles and that seemingly absolute zero degreed gaze. Her heart twisted with guilt as she trembled with closed eyes.

When their eyes met, she can see the murderous gleam he now reserved for Ultear. She was partially responsible for Ur dreary Fate, though. She knew Jellal all too well, his twisted words promised a heavy price.

Shakily she covered her eyes with remorse, "What have I done? I'm so sorry, Ur." How can she face Ultear now, if she survives, that is?

* * *

So did I portray Jellal evil enough? Please leave any suggestions as this is the first time I've ever written or typed a main character as a villain. Oh yes, all members of Crime Sorcière are on his team... Thanks for reading!


	5. The Mistress?

**A Holy War**

~The Mistress?~

* * *

Hello, this is the fifth chapter of "A Holy War." As always, reviews and all sorts of critism is welcomed. Hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to **babylovee **who actively drops reviews, as well as following the story. Also thanks to **Guest** for the suggestion! Thank you all so much! ;D

* * *

Jellal strode out of Meredy's warm room, pausing only to close the door as rage shifted his tea green eyes scarlet. The deputy, Ultear actually dared to consider the Master and the Executives equal? The two ranks are separated for a reason! She should have at least contact him!

She is a high leveled Mage and knew forms of communication Magic by heart, so why not inform him? A crackle of thunder roared in the sky, lighting him against the darkness briefly...

Jellal's glowing scarlet eyes flashed onto the angered sky, completely unfazed by the roar of the thunder, the dagger raindrops, the stormy clouds or the fact that this is the Gods' warnings against his evil deeds. He is the true Master of Sacred Akuma, so why had she passed the borderline?

But his eyes are also glazed from exhaustion, and gradually slipped from scarlet into their usual tea green. Yet _I must rest for now… she'd best have a reasonable explanation!_

He should remain calm and rested after going through a two month vacation around the world for adventure and sightseeing. Still...she is only a deputy while he is to be the one to make all the decisions! She can suggest and plead, but nothing more. _Still, if she__ is really tempting to have a revolution...I'll kill her!_

Another growl of the overhead thunder sliced the air, as if warning him. Annoyed, he gave that angry sky just a bit of attention it so desperately wanted from him before turning away.

His black boots led him into the darkest and deepest parts of the temple with his footsteps echoing against the stone ground eerily. The others fear him, but they have seen little of his true darkness...or the darkness he had suffered to conquer this darkness within him.

* * *

Slowly he stepped into the darkness of his room; his green eyes soon grew accustomed to the room's lack of light. He hurled his trench coat onto the wooden cloth hanger. Lazily with exhaustion he kicked off his pair of black boots and shoveled them by the wall near the entrance before approaching his bed.

His room was clean even with the owner absence for nearly two months. A simple wooden study desk waited for his return by one of the closed glass paneled windows. The ground was covered by a patch of woolly and fuzzy red rug with golden edges. Ultear must had been cautious and fearful of him enough to order an underling in keeping his room tidy and clean at all times, even during his absence. He liked tha, but it did not excuse her of her crime.

His bed was in the left corner, a small yet expensive nightstand besides it with a small silver candlestick. His room is pretty simple, but comfortable...unlike Meredy, he would not rampage through the malls and towns in order to find the most expensive and beautiful furnitures. Slowly he lied on his bed and pulled up the blanket. He slipped his eyes closed drowsily and shifted his position so that he faced the wall. Within a few seconds he was soundlessly asleep. The thunderstorm used to show the Gods' anger did not affect him by the least bit.

* * *

When he woke again, the thunderstorm had passed and the mellow lights of dawn were penetrating through his glass window. Even with the glass window closed he can hear the chirping of the morning birds outside proving a morning of harmony. He was on his foot within a few seconds. Wagging a finger at his drawer, through levitation he pulled out a drawer near his bed and a white shirt with dark green edges which he slipped on. With a gentle jerk his trench coat slid down from the hanger.

_Ultear...I'll see you soon…_With a sly smile he slipped on his coat and twisted the door knob. Then he stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Bright mellow sunlight was leaking into the sky, painting it in a hue of varied colors. At the top of the pillars and rubbles of broken stones, are a few messy, twiggy bird nests with two faithful parents for each. He smiled as he observed a pair of parents struggled to divide a fat, savory and wiggling worm among a few selfish quarreling hatchlings.

But there was a touch of sorrow within his eyes, a desire longing for this simple sensation of love. He had never received any. The strict God of Peace, Cobra had been the God he was most familiar with. He had been his father, but did nothing else but to ensure his safety, taught him reading and writing, numbers and art and apologized to others for his misbehaving. In other words he was more of a mentor. The other Gods seem to fear him rather than love him. They never truely ever cared for him.

He took a few more glances and then turned to walk away, burying the hunger for love back to the deepest pit of his mind with a shake of his head. The leader of Sacred Akuma does not need love. Hatred and sorrow is his very being and his duty to spread this helplessness that he felt forward to the world, and watch it engulfed in agony and pain, just as he had felt.

A shrill of scream soon erupted, and upon hearing it he paused. Who is screaming? His eyes thoughtful as another agonized scream pierced through the air. For a moment he was clueless. It took a moment for the memories of Meredy's report from the previous night flow back into his mind.

Of course…that must be that Wendy that Meredy spoke of. His eyes narrowed into interested gleaming emeralds, why had she spared only the life of a mere village teenager girl? Filled with curiosity, his boots began to lead him over to the source.

As he turned the rusty and mossy corners of the temple, another tearful scream rang, "What have my village done to any of you in result of devastating fate?"

The crying did not cease, despite the venomous demands. In the dungeon, beyond the wall that blocked his path to the prisoner, at least twenty members of Sacred Akuma guarded, as he sensed the aura of the air. All that for a villager, really?

Screams melancholy enough to freeze one's blood also were released as aparently she was suffering from her Jellal was emotionless for he hears it all the time, from his enemies and those stupid enough to challenge him. Yet this specially selected survivor did catch his interest. So until he learnt of her value, he won't let her die.

Two Sacred Akuma guards watched the entrance. One was a woman with azure hair. It flowed down from both sides and frames her face, a black bandana kept her long hair backward. Besides her was a muscular man with spiky black hair. Studs had engraved his face…and unlike his own, his eyes are a natural shade of red. He undoubting, is a tall and muscular man.

They both wore the black uniforms of Sacred Akuma, a black sleeveless blouse and a short skirt for the ladies and a tight sleeveless shirt and black khaki pants for the men, also with leather boots and gloves. This uniform was chosen by Ultear for she thought it looks pretty formal and stylish, she had persisted him until he finally gave in, thinking that such a trival matter wouldn't matter much. He should have known that she was tempted to engulf Sacred Akuma for her own. Just as he was about to resume his walking towards the door...

Ultear, the deputy of Sacred Akuma suddenly appeared at the other end of the hallway and at once instinctively he edged into the shadows. She wore a long flowing purple dress with bright red and gold designs of flowers and golden edges at the sides and a black cloak. She walked as if the owner of this world, elegant and full of pride. Her hair was tied back by two golden ribbons at each side of her head, and two black rivers of hair flowed down her shoulders.

She does indeed looks fantastic, butJellal gritted his teeth. What is with that clothing? She should be dressed in suitable clothes that are battle ready, this is after a hidehout of worldwide wanted organization. She is even followed by two maids to attend to her cares and orders!

The two guards by the door took their position of kneeling with respects. Their lips moved a moment in converse, and soon she slyly smiled with narrowed eyes. With a wave of her hand the two maids behind her pushed the door open and the next moment she had vanished into the darkness with the door closing after her and her maids.

His black gloved hands had twisted into fists. She should know that she is only to make a few choices during his absences, and required to report her decisions and suggestions at all time.

She should be clear the level of Magic gap between hers and his is immense! If compared, he'd be the entire sun against her, a fragil snowflake he can rid of anytime. He was also the one that taught her of the existence of Magic! Besides she should always remain in flexible and cozy clothes in case of battles. Yet now she acts like a princess of an Empire, without a care in the world.

Venomously he stepped out of the shadows of the column, and instantly the two guard's burning eyes upon him. He can sense their suspiciousness as he edged closer, they did not recognize him and he can sense their hands feeling for a knife tucked at their belt. _Newbie...how boring!_ But they seem to have great potential within; he may as well as play with them to test their skills for a minute. They are both in good qualities and filled with possibilities to become second in commands, maybe even replacing Ultear if she died under his hands.

A small golden flame flickered into life on the word 'Fire' within the bluenette's raised palm. Script Magic? That's boring, it is the weaker form of Magic, and belongs more to social anf first classes rather than of a crime organization's underling. Alright, he has some of that in his library of Magics, but he usually wouldn't have prefered to use it.

"Who are you?" He now eyed the Script user with curiosity as she growled. "According to the great and honorable Executive Ultear, none may enter this room. Leave at once!" Great and honorable Executive Ultear? A vein popped, when had she demanded to be addressed in such a way?

He can feel her eyes flashing over to study his attire, along with the man besides her. While they did so, he shifted his gaze over to the muscular male who had his eagle eyes on him.

"Where is your uniform?" His red eyes narrowed with a deep growl. "Mayhap you are you an enemy?" Suddenly a light covered one of his arm, as it evaporated, it was revealed that his arm had been transformed into an iron club. _The rare Iron Dragon Slayer Magic_? _Interesting!_ His eyes lit up with excitement, he can play with them for a while before encountering Ultear.

The bluenette suspiciously growled as she leaned closer to her companion; their dark eyes are locked to his every movement. "He did not wear uniforms. In this case..."

"Attack!"

They immediately both shot forward in a uniformed order, charging towards him with their attacks. They have the advantage, two against one. But is that really enough to bring him, the most wanted mysterious Master of Sacred Akuma down?

* * *

So what happens next? Well, stay tuned to find out! Please leave a review as you leave. :D


	6. Against Script and Iron

**A Holy War**

~Against Script and Iron~

* * *

I thank you all for supporting me to such a long way, and will be happy to answer any questions or comments. The cutie, Wendy will appear in the next chapter...and she is someone that Jellal will feel very fond of, hmmm...who is she?

* * *

On her cue they both shot forward, in a skilled position and uniformed attack. The Dragon Slayer charged into him first. As soon he was within a yard with the blue haired man, he swung his iron clubbed hand in every possible direction. Yet Jellal easily dodged them along with the 'Fire' flame attacks shot towards him from the still charging blunette. As he averted his iron attacks, the blue lady was charging her own towards him with impressive speed, but he easily averted it.

With a smudged grin he jeered coldly, "Is that all you two got? Don't make me laugh!"

The Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes before suddenly vanishing…but it was too slow as Jellal can already predict exactly where the male will end up at. Being a champion that had won hundreds, if not thousands of battle had gathered him experiences enough to fit several library of books that the world will not have a second is to his advantages.

He dodged the blue haired Script mage's attack of Solid Script: Oil, which can be used to mobilize enemies. How sly…she will use oil to immobilize him, and the man will then charge out to finish him. But their plan failed, as the instant the oil came gushing out, he leaped away to a safe ditance easily. As he guessed, as soon as the flood of black goo ended the plan carried on even with the first part failing to trap him, the Dragon Slayer appeard behind and on top of him, crashing down in a flight accompanied by a trumphant battle cry, seemingly thinking they've got him and he'll be dead in a second. His hands had an iron grasp on the knife, the blade pointed downwards at him. Yet Jellal wasn't at all fazed, instead he smiled at the courage they had to challenge him with such a plan...that might not even have killed him at the age of five.

Quick as lightning he was gone from where he stood in less than a second ago. As the male guard's eyes enlarged in fright at his cheetha movements, his comrade gave a wail of warning. "Look out, Gajeel! He's right behind you!"

Gajeel flashed around only to have a powerful fist slammed onto his jaw, nearly piercing his skull. Like a meteor with an agonized yowl he crashed onto the walls, penetrating through the stony layers, effectively drilling a hole throught the walls before the loose rubbles avalanched down to collide with whatever unfortunate soul beneath it. As the rubbles and dusts becalmed, Gajeel was revealed as unconscious as scarlet blood leaked out his mouth, this one is done.

"Gajeel, pull yourself together!"

He did not even stir. Landing lightly on his feet after his midair strike, Jellal let out a malicious cackle, "Now what are you going to do? Your companion there wouldn't be up for a while."

The blue haired woman, trembling with anger rather than the expected fear, dangerously turned to face him with scorching eyes. Her dagger was dangerously waving in her trembling hands. Those eyes hid none of the enmity that he sensed in her aura as she hissed. "You watch, I'll defeat you!" That man must've meant a lot to her, for she was acting as if he had just killed her husband.

The next moment, anger and hatred had pulsed her forward towards him, dagger at hand. "I'll kill you for the Master of Sacred Akuma, Gajeel and my savior!" Amusement glowed within Jellal's eyes, how had the worldwide feared S+ threat turned out to be this woman and her man's savior? This story must be the source of her devotion, thus making her extremely suitable to replace Ultear. He loathed traitors to the bones, did he mention?

"If I win you'll tell me that story of you and...Gajeel's life saved by Sacred Akuma," He hissed as he again dodged her rampaging attacks sideways with a leap, "Deal?" Her razor blade raked dangerously centimeters away from his flesh. Jellal had allowed that, on purpose to give her a boost of confident, but not quite enough to draw blood from his skin...a millimeter from his clothes should be enough.

Her eyes narrowed, "I do not make deals with enemies of Sacred Akuma!" He only smiled at her devotion.

Yet suddenly he recalled of pursuing Ultear. He must understand her reason, if any, for her betrayal. He did not want the traitor to grow aware of his existence and come up with any well lied excuses before he is able to confront her.

His attacker did not for the least bit grow tired; rage still pulsed and carried her on. But he cannot play with her anymore, grimacing, he felt a pang of disappointment of leaving such an interesting target here. But the situation with Ultear is still more important, so he must end this now. Suddenly fast as a whirlwind Jellal had disappeared from her view. He can see the delicious fear presented in her eyes as she quickly scanned around for his presence in order to prevent an ambush. Of course though, unfortunately for her, his movements are too fast for her eyes to capture.

His sadistic chuckle soon rang in her ears from behind. Just as she was about to whirl around and slash him to confetti, he whispered darkly. "Bind Snake." A scarlet and black serpent suddenly uncoiled from her back, at once swirling all over her before activating a binding pain upon her.

He watched satisfyingly as she gave a yowl of pain from the spell. Her eyes forced close by the pain struggled open, a respectable pride had kept her from showing weakness, even though she is facing a very powerful opponent. He does admire her. "You knew Magic?" Her knife slipped from her now constricted and limpy hand before sinking down to the floor with a loud clatter against the stones. She is completely at his mercy now.

"Ah, yes I do. You have great potentials of becoming a great Sacred Akuma member." Whirling before her, his eyes dangerously studied his immobilized, helpless opponent with a sadistic smile, enjoying the expression of pure horror on her face. "As much as I wish to battle with you right now, I have an important job to deal with your dear Executive Ultear." With a smirk, he whirled away for the door.

"Stop!"

Jellal paused momentarily to turn around to his immobilized victim as she hissed, "Don't you dare harm Executive Ultear. She's our savior! When's Gajeel going to recover?" Her tone softened with eyes that narrowed, "He is not dead... now is he?"

Slightly he turned around to face her, smiling. "Don't worry, you unconscious companion there will not die." Just as her eyes grew relieved, his grew dangerous with a sly smile. She saw it and wore a look of horror as he taunted slyly. "But he will remain there unconsciously for a few hours, and may have his jaws permanently broken...but at least he'll be alive. As for your savior, Ultear...she will be dead, most likely." Before the woman can snap back, he opened the door. When she called again and cursed him, he ignored her. With a lazy wave of goodbye, he disappeared into the deeper parts of the room.

* * *

So what will transpire between Ultear and Jellal? Stay tuned to find out! Leave a review please! :D I need motivations! Wendy will make her appearance in the next chapter, and she is very special...to Jellal. Why? Can't tell you yet! :P


	7. Hunter in Shadows

**A Holy War**

~Hunter of Shadows~

* * *

Hello, finally I updated new chapters since my revisions! Hope you like this one! Jellal, Ultear and Wendy finally met… Leave a review please? :) I also must thank many today! My thanks go to **Helekiller2** and **babylovee**, also to **LunerWater** and **Guest** as well as **Didi**. Also my gratitude must be expressed towards **Jerza forever xD** and **Anon. **Also special thanks to** Reatssa **and** xxyimeixx **for now following me as an author! :D

* * *

The darkness of the alleyway quickly drowned him as the light sources from the outside of the door was sealed off. There are no candles or any other forms of light sources to light or guide the way and the outline shapes are sharply contrasted only by their colors. But his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness; also…as an immortal, all of his senses are at least millionfolds more powerful than that of the mortals. He can see up to tens of thousands of miles with his sharp sight with full details on a clear day, and his ears are capable of capturing anything as small as the mumbling of ants. Of course, it is the enhanced reflex of a God that he used the most. As proven previously, humans are incapable of keeping up with him had he not allowed.

Slowly he walked towards the direction of the sounds, as if there were any other paths and options in the dungeon dim and dark hallway anyway. He kept his pace slow and lightly to keep from attracting unwanted attentions. As he ventured deeper, torches illuminated the path so that he does not have to strain to see, not that it bothered him though.

* * *

Soon the sound source was increasing in volume, indicating that he is near Wendy's captive cell and the traitor he now held so much anger against. After another turn in the narrow hallway, he whirled around to find the back of Ultear and her maids facing him, obviously unaware of his presence. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the Sacred Akuma warriors kneeling on the ground before Ultear. One proud Ultear and her maids were the only ones standing in the dim candlelight room, towering over a small figure settled on the ground. Instinctively to keep his presence hidden, he vanished into the shadows.

As Ultear stepped slightly aside, Jellal caught a glance at the captive. As Meredy had reported, she was indeed a young girl from age ten to thirteen. A long river of indigo hair similar to his flowed passed her shoulders. She wore a loose bare backed gold, white and blue striped lacy dress with a bow at her chest with blue sandals at her feet.

Heavy handcuffs and chains laced her wrists and ankles. Cuts and scars and dried blood covered nearly all her visible skin. She is well aware that she was a captive and definitely seemed terrified. Yet along with her fearfulness, there are also anger blended with hatred, possibly from the Fate of her village.

Her brown eyes are watery with beads of tears as she was suffered both mentally and physically. And yet for some unknown reason, Jellal felt a special, real tug of his heart towards her. Astonishingly it was painful to watch her suffer. A feeling he truly experienced little of. His eyes narrowed, normally he would never have felt this way...his sense, are in someway trying to convince him that this girl is important.

He studied her with thoughtful eyes, what was so special with her to be specially preserved to live? Even more importantly, why was he feeling so caring and protective towards a girl he just met? It was as if…he should protect her, and it would be considered as only rightfully. He watched in the shadows, hoping for an answer during his spying as Ultear squatted down to meet her prisoner's level with her dress flowing out behind her. She acted as if a benevolent angel from Heaven to save this poor soul when she was the true devil that had personally stole everything from Wendy.

Ultear wore a lovely smile along with a kind pair of brown eyes. He saw her sleek black gloved hand reaching up to touch Wendy's chin, then gently nudging it upwards in the slightest bit so she can see her teary face better.

"Now, Wendy, my dear." Ultear began soothingly as a warm smile rippled across her lips. "Please do not fear me, I am here to comfort and sooth you...I'm so sorry you have to end up like this..." The young girl ceased her tears and looked up to the woman who for the first time since her tragedy offered her comfort.

Although anger swelled in his heart from the traitor's lies, he was in enough control with the desire of learning why Wendy was preserved to survive and brought to meet directly with Ultear.

"I am sorry for what happened to your village, and that we have to meet under such a circumstance-" Before she can complete her sentence, Jellal found himself amused that the young mere village girl dared to jerk her face roughly away. Ultear's eyes had enlarged slightly in astonishment from Wendy's courageous behavior.

Wendy was courageous and not dull, she knew from that proud flicker in the eyes of Ultear that she was not for the least bit and was only trying to earn her understanding.

"You are not half as sympathetic and regretful as you said!" She furiously hissed as she staggered to her feet before scooting away to the walls. She edged away from all other humans of the room, yet Jellal assumed that the girl did not count any of those inhumane creatures 'humans'. Well...if Ultear goes on with those lies, he'd probably become the one she will least believe fit to be called as a human, even though he isn't. What troubled him is that why he even bothered to care for this village girl's opinions.

A few male guards rose from their kneels in an attempt to drag the rebellious teenager back to their Executive, but they are stopped with a lash of Ultear's arm, ordering them not to interfere and remain kneeled.

She then rose from her crouch and approached a few steps to her sensitive, furious prisoner who gave a low hissing growl of warning as if a wounded beast. Again Ultear her eyes softened with love that Jellal obviously knew was fake as she began the trick of charm, her voice soft and soothing. "It's alright, I will not hurt you. I am here but to sooth you from your pain and sorrow...trust me. I am not someone you should fear of. I am your comrade while you struggled against your sorrows, I will protect you."

The girl's brown eyes remained defiant, yet a skeptical expression hung on her face. But her expression softened slightly as her lips twitched with a bit unease and confusion as she softly whispered. "Are you not Sacred Akuma's leader, the one that ordered my friends and family to be slaughtered and my village to be ablaze?"

"I am not Sacred Akuma's leader..." Ultear murmured softly with a smile as she dared another few steps, but this time Wendy posed no repellence. "I am but a mere deputy of Sacred Akuma, one of the top three Executives, that is all. We all follow our Master's plans and desires for our actions, and it were him who ordered your village to be burned and your fellow villagers to be slaughtered to corpses..."

At once Jellal in the shadows felt his anger bursting from her lies. She had not only disobeyed him, but also pushed the blames towards him for her actions. His eyes glowed red with the intense anger, had she contain no loyalty within her anymore? Or was that he had been away long enough for her to forget her terror towards him? He was just steps away from murdering her; he knew that will come soon if she continues this.

"Yes, it was he who ordered your village to be within its devastating status and of ruins right now. I am but merely following his wills, his desires. As I am here, I hope you to understand that- I am not to be your enemy, but to help you survive against our cruel Master. Yes, he shall be the one you should fear...I will do my best to help you survive, dear Wendy."

Wendy was falling, as she took a hesitantly step towards Ultear who also approached the girl. "I am not your enemy; it is all the orders from our cruel, inhumane Master that drove your village to be burnt, to have all you need to be taken away from you. Come hither, and let us think of a way for you to survive before Master..."

"You've gone too far, Ultear..." He stepped put from the shadows of which he had hidden in so long for. At once heads and horrified eyes turned to him, all suddenly filled with an uncontrollably trembling once they recognized that standing before them is the murderous, ruthless Master of Sacred Akuma.

Ultear had also heard of his footsteps, and at once whirled around with defiant eyes. But once her eyes met his furious reds and that fearsome existence of him, the color and pride on her face was at once faded. His eyes are red yet icily cruel as sweat formed at her forehead, "Care to explain, Ultear?"

* * *

So can anyone guess why Jellal was feeling so protective towards Wendy? That'll be revealed later on, how the two was so connected and caring to each other…well, Wendy's side for Jellal wasn't expressed yet. But the secret will be out in...let's say many more chapters!


	8. Confrontations

**A Holy War**

~Confrontations~

* * *

Hello my readers. I am beginning to see that many are hungry to see a moment between Jellal and Erza. It will come soon, like eight more chapters, haha. Well, it's kind of similar to the original plot from Hiro Mashima. That's the only clue I'll give. Special thanks to **Soveriegn64** and **Helekiller2, **also** babylovee **and** Guest**! :) Special, special thanks of the day goes to **DieByMyFangs** for faving the story!

* * *

At once all those guards whirls away and quickly rearrange themselves immediately so that they bowed and kneeled facing him, not to Ultear. They are filled with just intense fear at his sudden appearance, and sweats formed as they trembled violently from fear. They did not dare to face him or his malicious eyes. Yet Jellal did not as so much as glance at them. Instead he focused the girl next to Ultear and to the traitor herself.

The frozen fear on the traitor's face expressed and indicated that this woman had clearly understood the following consequences of her actions. Her eyes are locked onto him, showing nothing but intense fear. Her forehead bears the iridescent sweat droplets and her eyes are locked to him as if survival depends on how respectable and humble she behaves before him, it may as well have been.

With a sideway glance of his eyes, Jellal saw the young girl a few feet behind Ultear clearly saw the expression that Ultear had once she met with him that was a mystery to her. She was not the least bit dull and had noticed the atmosphere of the room changing rapidly into hopelessness and terror, and now her brown, curious eyes focused on him with close observation.

Jellal turned from Wendy and glared deeply and maliciously into Ultear's terrified brown eyes; he can sense her fear freezing her up. She must have never expected him to appear out of nowhere, and obviously certain and clear of what she had been up with during his absence. He also can see the panic of her wondering fear of whether he had heard of her twisted lies through her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, and then slowly strode over to her. His boots clattering loudly against the eerie pavement stones of the temple ground, filled with a soundless horror for the others that surround him, all had their eyes avoiding his murderous, blazing ones.

His red, blazing eyes pierced into her very soul, he can see that it had a huge impact on her fear. She can sense his anger and menacing evil as he can sense her fear, pure helplessness. Sweat was creating rivers on her pale face, and she was trembling to her very bone as it was clear to see.

Abruptly he saw her overcome her fear and terror for a temporarily moment, and she immediately fell into her knees with her head as low to the ground as possible in the highest symbol of respect, as her tone was shook as much as her body. He looked down at her weak, cowering body that was still shaking as she mumbled fearfully. "Welcome back, Jellal-sama..."

Jellal can sense the utter fear and hopelessness in her voice, and from the corner of his eyes he can see that the young blue haired girl, Wendy Marvell was watching his every move and trying to interpret what was so powerful and overwhelming about him that caused so much terror and fear from everyone else in the room.

From her grave and even loathing expressions on her face, Jellal had sense twisted pain and sorrow along with the indescribable hatred. She must have had the connections of the Sacred Akuma's reaction to the recognition that Ultear had previous called, to refer him as the true and rightful Master of Sacred Akuma. Jellal's red, bloody eyes now glowered towards the cowering figure by his boots and there is no trace of whatsoever sympathy from him to this traitor that dared to disobey him so much.

Also, for some reason he cared for the opinions and feelings of this village girl, although he had no idea why. But the girl clearly hates him now, to him...Ultear has more than enough reasons to die, immediately.

His heart was stilled shrouded by deep coldness and cruelness. Yet curiosity urged him to seek the truth, thus with a low and nearly silent voice he asked for an explanation, a chance that may save her Fate from cruelty. He gave a small smirk of amusement just seeing her in so much terror, if she had not upset him so greatly it would have been amusing, "Can you explain?"

"Yes...Jellal-sama..." Ultear besides his boots gave a low whisper as if she fears to agitate him with a louder volume. "You see... This girl here...is the only one that knows where the Lost Magic is..."

His anger was forgotten for a few minutes as his red gaze flashed over to the fearless girl. She was clearly beaten and tortured for her days at Sacred Akuma's hideout as a prisoner that was not well fed. He knew instantly by looking at her bruised cuts and dried blooded wounds that marked nearly every inch of her exposed skin. Yet she had no fear and instead with great bravery and pride locked her eyes straight into his. And for some unknown reason, he felt greatly pained to see her like this…but then again, why?

He saw her eyes mainly upon his tattoo. He narrowed his crimson eyes, she knew the secret of where the Lost Magic is hidden...The Gods must have told it to her themselves. Thus she have seen the mark before, now she saw it on his eye and recognized as the mark to the race of the Gods . But he knew she was skeptical upon the theory if that was only by a coincident a fashion tattoo. After all he was a worldly famous criminal, and yet he turns out to have the mark that only Gods have. He will not blame her for thinking so.

Yet suddenly furious tears mingled with sorrow formed against her bright, infuriated eyes. He was unfazed by her expression, but he did not know why his heart felt a little tremble...of sorrow. "So you are the one who ordered my family to be killed and my village to be burned?"

His scarlet eyes remained on his blue haired prisoner before him, who seems solemnly enraged and convinced by Ultear's woven lies. He narrowed his eyes as he secretly glanced at the cowering figure by his feet; she still hadn't summoned enough courage to look up yet. Jellal remained emotionless as he glowered at the disobedience woman by his dark boots.

"I did not. I will not give such orders," He stated simply in a soft voice.

Her eyes enlarged from his soft words as confusion rose. Then his gaze turned again to the cowering woman before him, who was drowned within his shadow from the candlelight outside. The lack of light in the room turned his red eyes truly frightening and eerie.

As he glared at the trembling Executive before him he gave a slight chuckle. The girl now intensely focused on the trembling figure that had earlier behaved so calm and majestic.

With a smirk, Jellal narrowed his glowing red eyes. "Had I such desires for your village to be wiped off from the face of the Earth Land, I'd have gone myself for the amusement. It was this woman, Ultear who had ordered your village to be scorched and your people to be fully slaughtered. Now is that not correct, Ultear?"

If ever possible, the trembling increased. She was afraid to speak the truth; Jellal narrowed his eyes with a slight frown. The real truth will enrage the girl besides her...but if she attempt for another lie, he will not hesitate to kill her.

After a moment of silence, Jellal asked again with a slightly louder volume. "Isn't it, Ur?"

Feebly in between her fear managed a nod, as the young girl's eyes enlarged in anger and surprise. Then she shakily looked up as her terrified eyes pleadingly locked with his emotionless red orbs. "Please…Master Jellal. I beg you, please…forgive me. Spare my...humble life."

He narrowed his eyes threatening as she flinched from his cruel gaze. Did she really though he would forgive her for passing the borderline to such a level? The urge to kill was great, and yet Jellal suddenly thought of an even more twisted amusingly way to enjoy the situation.

He smirked darkly before turning to Wendy besides Ultear, "What do you think, Wendy?" He saw her eyes blink in surprise that he as a mysterious, infamous criminal would know of her, a mere villager's name. "Shall I kill her?" Instantly her mind was turmoil, mingling from blinding hatred to sorrowful self righteousness and conscience as he read her aura. She must have really wished so, avenging Ultear for killing her family and friends. But then this girl held on to her last threads of kindness even for this traitor that had brought disastrous Fate for her family.

Jellal only waited patiently for Wendy as the rest of the world did for the unfortunate traitor. After another long tense of silence, Wendy surrendered and looked away with closed eyes, her voice managing a feeble whisper, "Yes…Please!"

* * *

Thanks for the reading, see you next chapter! Leave a review on your way out, please?


	9. Conscience

**A Holy War**

~Conscience~

* * *

Here's the newest chapter! :D Enjoy and leave a review! I must thank **Guest** and **Guest** for reviewing, and **Flickaspirit** and**babylovee **for supporting me. As for** Soveriegn64 **and** Helekiller2, **thank you soooooooo much for reading. Thanks everyone! ;D

* * *

Smirking, he narrowed his eyes at the young girl with interest and amusement. Had he really heard her right? He had been hoping to only intimidate Ultear, and yet this girl was truly taking upon his offer to grant the traitor death. Sadistically he slowly and dangerously shifted his gaze over to a nearby, paling Ur. The expression on her face betrayed all her horror and fear.

Immediately she looked up pleadingly with a wavering tone. "Please, Jellal-sama. Forgive me, spare my life! Do not stain your hands red because of insects like me!"

He only chuckled darkly before his scarlet eyes suddenly radiated a bright glow, "Dear Ultear, the guest that you had invited yourself had asked us for a request…As for the color of my hand, do you think it would matter after all those hundreds and thousands of lives I've killed before?"

Instantly with a scream of agony she flew backward before slamming into the stone walls, which cracked upon the impact. He smirked, a deadly shadow orb gathering at one gloved hand. "Besides, do you not think that you had betrayed and thrown away my trust quite frequent now? You know how much I hate...traitors."

He casted one more glance towards Wendy, who had her eyes painfully averting the pleading, fearful Ultear. To say the truth, her mind must have its share of turmoil before she asked for Ultear's death sentence as she was clearly trembling. No one dared to come at the traitor's rescue.

He then turned to Ultear who pleadingly murmured feebly from the lack of oxygen at the impact and the pain. "P-please, Master Jellal…forgive me…don't!"

His eyes narrowed, void of all mercy and filled with the evil bloodlust. His lips tugged into a sadistic grin before he suddenly hurled the orb at her, then watched with mild interest as his attack zoomed forward towards her at a breakneck speed.

Instantly her eyes enlarged in overwhelming fear and shock. "Jellal-sama!"

He only absorbed her fearful expression and coldly smiled, "Farewell, Ultear…"

As the attack rapidly consumed their distance, ready to kill the traitor at any second an emotional howl suddenly pierced the air. "Stop, I take back my words!"

Surprise lit his eyes and with a quick wave of his hand, the dark ball simply averted its direction towards Ultear and pierced through the stone wall. Rubbles avalanched next to a deeply heaving Ur as the attack shattered through the layers of the wall before disappearing to the outside world, leaving a perfectly cut circle on the wall where it penetrated.

The traitor was breathing deeply as sweat consumed her body from the near death experience. Clearly she was grateful towards Wendy's last minute his gaze lazily to Wendy, he found the girl somehow relieved and at ease. "What was that for? Did you not ask me to finish her moments ago?"

Her shoulders slumped with relief and a sigh before she opened and flashed her eyes towards him boldly with sorrow. "Had you ever experienced of a special moment of sorrow?"

He confusedly raised his brows, "Huh?"

"Did you ever in your life experienced a great moment of sorrow?" She asked again.

"I do not quite understand," He admitted, now amused…she is rather interesting!

Her eyes now sorrowfully dull as her voice grew to be a low whisper, "I had my Village, my families and friends murdered by this raven haired demon before me…" Her eyes flicked away, unable to bear on looking into his cruel eyes as tears outlined her own chocolate ones. Surprisingly he again felt a slight wave of dull pain in his heart at the sight of the liquids. "Yet as much as I wish to avenge for my village, my family…I cannot."

For the first time, he stepped over to her with a soft voice…a rare sympathy gleam displayed in his green eyes, replacing the scarlet mode had faded before. "I do not understand you."

"How can you?" She suddenly raised her volume courageously into a scream, hot stinging tears flooding down her eyes. "Of course you cannot…you, you are a cold blooded monster...how can you learn of this feeling, where every moment of sorrow can morph into your own and remind you of the dreaded past…"

He recoiled under the surprised eyes of his organization, where even Ultear's orbs enlarged in shock at his flinch. The cold leader with a cruel facade was actually…wavering from a village girl's words?

His heart was throbbing as he narrowed his eyes with pain as a sudden rush of memory drowned him, "How do you know I've never experienced it?"

"You…simply cannot," She growled, "A cold murderer like you…impossible to understand. Had you really understand this sorrow, you would have given everything to keep others from suffering anything similar! And yet look at yourself, killing with smiles and murdering with joy. How can someone like you ever understand the true meaning of sorrow?"

For a moment his heart cringed in pain from her thorny words, but then his eyes quickly grew cold as he again shrouded his heart in a steel defense. "I don't know what you have suffered, nor do I care…" He actually felt guilty with sorrow choking out the last words. "What do you know about me anyway? Usually I should had killed anyone similar to you…but I found you interesting, so I'll let you live."

His eyes briefly flashed over to Ultear, "Do not disappoint me again, Ur." She instantly nodded crazily with obedience as he turned away, passing Wendy as she eyed him skeptically. He turned to leave the dungeon, ignoring everyone else.

Yet as he neared the open entrance which he'd exit soon, he turned around icily to face the members of Sacred Akuma. He cannot bear to see Wendy suffer for some reason even after she screamed at him, heck, what kind of Magic, if any did she cast upon him?

His eyes are still cold and his voice low, "Oh, release her from the chains. We do not need any of that, now do we? Had anyone ever escaped from here anyway? Prepare her a room and heal her up, and without my permission allow no one in."

His eyes flashed over to Ur as she flinched, "Any who dared to oppose me will suffer the consequences, understand?"

Without waiting for replies, he left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Erza will appear in a several more chapters. Please stay tuned for it! :D


	10. Reunion with Immortal

**A Holy War**

~Reunion with Immortal~

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D My thanks of the day goes to **babylovee** and **Soveriegn64** for all the support you had given me! Also to **Flickaspirit** and **rhea**, as well as **Didi** for reading and reviewing! :D Thanks to you all!

* * *

After departing Wendy and Ultear, Jellal exited from the hideout of Sacred Akuma for a stroll and a little freedom to reflect his inner emotions towards Wendy. Why had he gone to such great limits for the girl, and even freed her from the chains and prepared her a room! He does not even know why he was acting this way, but for some reason it hurt him to see her suffer. Also, the information of her knowning where the Lost Magic lies, is simply unbelievable.

When he examined the young girl's face there is nothing special back in the hideout of Sacred Akuma. This girl was clearly defenseless, without the slightest trace of Magic or defensive techniques. And yet the Gods have chosen to share the secrets that can influence the whole world to a mere village girl. What are the Gods thinking? They should know that such a quality of a human will be an easy target for him to capture, and obtain the secrets of the Lost Magic. He cannot understand what Guran Doma or Belno was thinking, the leaders of the Gods.

Suddenly Jellal stopped, something was not quite right. At once he outstretched one of his arms, and an attack of fire spell gathered in his hand without even turning his head.

"Who is there?" Jellal's eyes narrowed, they grew into their enmity gleams, "Show yourself."

Someone had been following him, for so long without him noticing, proving this mysterious stalker to be very talented in doing so. The scent and trace was something of immortal like Jellal himself, and at once he knew this will not be an slightly more difficult meeting when compared to the mortals. "It's been a long time, Jellal." The voice was deeply familiar, and Jellal allowed his attack of flame to die out on his palm. He revealed a grin, as a shadow stepped out from behind the ruins.

A man with strawberry blond hair stepped out of the shadows of the ruins. His face marked with the tattoo of a God, the same mark that Jellal bears across his eye. He wore a smile towards Jellal, but the cold flame of enmity glowed from his black eyes. He wore a white robe that was seemingly expensive, and pretty elegant.

Jellal sighed with a tilt of his head, "I, for a moment thought it was the others. Why, it is only you...Leo."

Leo strode forward, but kept a few yards away. "Greetings to you, Jellal. It's been a long time since I last saw you. I did not forget that back then you have been tampering with the secrets of the Lost Magic as you are now..."

Jellal smiled, "Why hello, Brother Leo-" At once a blast of thunder ball raked across the side of Jellal's face, leaving a thin trace of blood across his cheek. Leo's face was filled with hatred and anger as his smile vanished. "I am not your brother. You have betrayed us and polluted the names of the Gods. You are a traitor I shall not admit as a brother anymore, but a stain of our sacred race." Using his fingers, Jellal wiped the blood from his face before returning his gloved hands back into his pant pockets. His eyes are cold, but there are no traces of anger.

"Now that is just a greeting, Jellal." Leo growled with crossed arms, "As a God, you should know that wounds and scars fades almost immediately upon us Gods, as long as the Magic the God owns is still there."

Jellal smirked as his cut vanished almost instantly. "Leo, do you not wonder Guran and Belno why hides the Lost Magic? Why, it tempts me so to know what secrets lies within. Do you not?"

Leo's lips curled into a frown, and his eyes narrowed, "I am unlike you, Jellal. I follow and respect the Codes of Gods..."

Jellal laughed, it was cruel and evil and made Leo's blood boiled. "I am surprise that you remember, Leo. That it was I who burned and destroyed the engraved writing of the Codes of Gods. It had been fun, and I will never be able to forget the expression on the other God's face. All of them stood there stunned and mad, and yet not capable of doing a single thing to preserve their precious Code. How hilarious!"

This always riles up the others of the Heavens, for the Code of the Gods are as important to the Immortals as their lives. This engraved gray stone had continued a life several thousand years...but he was the one to end it all. As expected, this insulted Leo greatly.

"Shut up Jellal, you bastard!" Leo's rage exploded and he hurled himself forward, a deadly orb of lightning gathered in one hand. His eyes filled with anger and hatred, "You do not deserve the title of a God. You are a traitor! One that should have been dead at least a million times fifty years ago!"

"I wouldn't have prefered that." A deep, mocking and sadistic voice hissed in Leo's ear. Stunned and alerted, Leo's pupils enlarged as he noticed that Jellal was no longer standing before him. The blond hair God failed to see Jellal's fast movements. Jellal right before him and then had somehow whirled behind Leo and had him choked in less than a second. Leo was instantly jerked backward with his neck in Jellal's hand. Tauntly, the other male had only used a single hand to keep him under control which required all of Leo's strenght to only struggle vainly against. The other hand was tucked carelessly in his trench coat pocket, indicating he was not even trying.

Pressure was applied onto his neck, and breathing grew to be a terrible chore. Leo managed to open his eyes, his arms struggled to pry Jellal's hand from his neck, but Jellal was too strong for him. His eyes were mocking and filled with a cold flame of evil. Gradually the hateful gleam in the blonde's eyes died away into dullness as he can endure the suffocation no longer; his vision was growing darker and blurrier as the struggles weakened. Jellal narrowed his eyes, "I thought you'd be stronger by now, my dear brother. As expected, the Code of Gods only weakens the nature and quality of the Gods. I do not know why all of you chose to believe in that trash." With that he tightened his grip even further, earning a croak of pain from his brother.

Struggles against his elder brother's murderous hands grew frail, and then stopped. Jellal smiled darkly at the frail figure hanging limp in his hands before carelessly tossing the body of his brother onto the floor, shaking his head. "Leo, I had looked forward to meeting you in battle. But given such a display of your current power, it seems as if you are far behind me."

Leo's body trembled as conscious flowed back into him under Jellal's mocking gaze, after all Jellal did not exactly plan to kill his own brother. He then watched Leo slowly stirring back to life under the oxygen before struggling up, his golden hair hiding his indignant eyes.

"Oh? You still have the strength to get up? I am surprised." Jellal jeered, "If you really wish to defeat me, be stronger! Until then, do not even come and try to challenge me...after all, you stand no chance and next time I shall not be so benevolent and merciful. As for now, I'll be leaving, brother." With a simple wave of goodbye, Jellal turned his back at the male on the ground and left.

"Wait." Just slowly with a mild expression he turned to check on his brother who had staggered up as he patted dust of his expensive looking attire. Leo's eyes are now more serious and saintly than moments ago, rid of the blinding rage. His voice was soft, "You do know that after your visit with Guran-sama and Belno-sama days ago, they are so outraged that they are now ready to propose war with the leader of Sacred Akuma...which is you." For a moment Leo's eyes had a mixture of sorrow that Jellal cannot detect the reason for.

"You came to warn me?" He lowered his head as the azure bangs protected his eyes from being interpreted, "Ah, I am well aware of their actions." Then his eyes shot up, filled with determination and a sense of utter darkness. "I accept this so called war against the rest of the Gods!"

Leo's eyes widened with madness. "What are you talking about, moron? Strong as you may be yet there is no chance for you to beat the whole alliance of all the Gods!"

Jellal's intimidating eyes flashed back and focused on his brother, for a moment filled with a slight mixture of regret and sorrow. Yet it disappeared as fast as it came, leaving Leo to wonder if his eyes had deceived him. "We shall see about that, Leo. Even if my opponent is to be you, I'll not go easy."

He again turned to walk away with closed eyes, but suddenly he could no longer move. A pair of strong arms had grasped him and immobilized him with one hand at his waist and another gripping his right hand. Alerted and startled, he turned to see Leo had grabbed him with a hug. His actions surprised Jellal, but he made no attempt to untangle himself from his brother. Leo's golden mane hid his eyes, but it was not hard to see from the wounded aura and his trembling figure to know he was crying. His voice was barely a whisper as he silently sobbed, this shocked Jellal. Even he had never seen Leo crying, and he meant never. "P...Please, Rurcorlus. Come back to us, we have deeply missed you and had been horrified when the darkness within you awake. Please come back and rejoin the rest of us Gods..."

Jellal's eyes grew soft at the sight of his sobbing brother. "I thought you Gods viewed me as a disgrace. You yourself have said that I do not deserve the title of a God, and now you ask me to rejoin you? You are quite unpredictable...Leo."

Leo was now clearly sobbing, "I...cannot bring myself...to hate you, brother Rurcorlus, e-even though, I am relunctant to...admit to any- others. You used...t-to be so, so gentle and kind...to me, to everyone. You u-used to be the exact...opposite of what, what you are now...The other Gods have...grown used to ha-hating you over time for y-your deeds, and I thought myself...as such as well. But the truth is I can't bring myself to hate you! Please c-cease your mad plans and reunite, reunite...with us, with your family... Please, brother!"

Jellal sighed and using his free hand, brushed his brother's golden mane in order to sooth him down. His eyes are filled with sorrow from vivid memories as he spoke bitterly, "Leo, both you and I should be clear that it is impossible to return exactly to the way of the old times. No other God will even dare to be around me without fear, after what I have been and done..." His hand continued to brush his brother's hair, and his eyes faced the open sky. His voice hardened with a swallow of saliva."I am afraid that there is now way for me to become that same gentle soul now. I've gone too far to retrace my steps." As he said so, Leo grabbed him even tighter, sobbing his heart out.

"There must be some way for you to rejoin us... I need you by my side, brother!" He screamed, "After today, I will no longer have the armor of hatred against you to protect me from missing you. For the truth is, there are no hatred from me to you!"

"Now I'm glad to hear that, Leo. But it is impossible for me to be an appropriate God among you all anymore." His soft eyes suddenly hardened venomously as he roughly batted Leo away from himself, who skid fell to the cold ground. He turned away; his sorrowful eyes refuse to make contact with those pleading brown eyes. "Ah, yes. It is a better idea for you to continue your hatred against me, Leo. Yes, it'll serve you better than of this tender sorrow that you feel for me now. Do not...come to me, for the sake of us both. I will pretend you have not seen me today. Farewell, Leo." With his brother on the floor, gazing him with pleading eyes, Jellal faded away in a teleportation spell without even turning his eyes. Leaving Leo sobbing on the ground, for the brother he once loved most.

_I'm sorry, Leo...but what had been done cannot be ignored._

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D Hope you have a great day! Don't forget to leave a review as you depart! :3


	11. A Forgotten History

**A Holy War**

~A Forgotten History~

* * *

Special thanks for **babylovee** and **Helekiller2** for reviewing and supporting me! Also my gratitude to **LunerMoonWater** and **Sovereign64** as well as **Assault type-PG** and **Didi**. I also sincerely thank **Erza scarlet** and **Guest** for reading and reviewing! Arigato, everyone! Sniff, sniff…alright! :D This here is the eleventh chapter and as always I wish you'll enjoy it and drop reviews! ;D Reviews makes my day!

* * *

After departing with Leo and that rare moment which for the first time brought him sadness since the rise of Sacred Akuma two years ago, Jellal reappeared on the outskirts of Empire of Moon. Here he once had a miserable life… yet along with this misery, he also experienced encouraging splashes of scarlet mingling with smiles. Under his favorite apple tree where his favorite fruits flourished, he summoned one apple down and then devoured it before settling down to nap. This dream reflected something that happened long ago, back in the lands of the Gods...a secret past where he had never told a soul.

* * *

Jellal back then had been known as Rurcorlus the God of Hope, and he was a very happy young God, filled with warmth and love...even to those that does not acknowledge his existence and despised him for once as the demon of Areyuski. He was naïve and innocent, and had not knew what evil and darkness even seems like, now he was well awared exactly what they mean for he must had experienced it more than any other beings ever alive.

He was still happy with each and every day's life nonetheless, despite the mysterious persecutions. There are great friends by his side, and even if the majority of the Gods avoid him, which he later on learns as the reason of his being consisted of a demon, he was still happy and content. Still, was it his fault that the demon's power was within him? Can he help with who he was in another life?

The young God was hated and despised from all Gods in every direction, with only a few who are willing to trust him and even cast him a few glances. But Rurcorlus endured it all, even when other Gods near his age attacked him and abused him.

Only Leo the Light God, Simon the Storm God and Gray the Ice God were his friends. Back then in his heart, even Cobra had not exceeded this bond and friendship with those three Gods. They had been supportive, and had reached a level in his heart like no other. They had been one of his greatest influences to carry on with life even under the hatred of the other Gods for his inner unbeknownst to him darkness. They had been successful to help him overcome the challenges of surviving in Heaven, until that incident happened...the incident that changed his life and the rest for ever.

* * *

That day was just as ordinary as any other, and for Heaven each year of Earth Land was a century for the immortals. The Sun was bright, the cloudy hallways and marble stones of the aloft palace just as saintly and orderly. The sky was with playful, golden and colored phoenixes and dancing dragons, same as always. Even up to now, he still remembered every single detail of that day when his life changed forever...

"Where are you?" The young Hope God rampaged through the hallway with a smile and a pair of joyous, gleaming eyes as he searched for his hidden friends.

The common and famous game of Hide and Seek was just as famous to the Gods as it is to the mortals of the residents in the world below. He ran through corners and hallways, ignoring the flinty glares from the celestial guards and passing Gods. He had been careful only for the leaders of the Gods, Guran Doma and Belno, if they saw him like this, another cold scolding was bound to start.

It was soon that he sneaked into the Cloud Gardens, where he and the rest of his friends usually stays, whether in Magic training or in games. He smirked slyly, this is where he can usually catch the considerate, innocent Leo and Simon...as for Gray…He is a true challenge. Skidding through the cloudy garden where rare plants and flowers all over Earth Land is planted; he found none of his friend... a small pool of anxiety formed in his heart, where can they be?

Yet just as he was on the verge is surrendering to the place and shifting to a new location for searching, his eyes located something seemingly not behind, but within one of the leafy plants. His eyes narrowed slyly as a grin rippled across his lips. What can this be, no, who even has a spear like red tail in the first place? He carefully, not to alert his prey, tiptoed over to the shivering tail. His hand eagerly uncovered the leaves and his curious eyes explored what was hiding within.

His eyes met a pair of dark eyes against golden, and at once his brows frowned in confusion. For this creature is ugly, he was in red skin and had a pair of dark gray horn at his head, small bat like wings on his back. He had never seen such a being, such an ugly being before. He cocked his head as the unusual being skid away with a whimper from surprise and fear.

Rurcorlus studied this new discovery with interest. "I'm sorry, but what in the worlds are you?"

The creature flinched and looked away before rapidly stammering nervously as his eyes darted for an excuse. . "I...I am...a, oh, God's pet! Yup, a God's pet."It was now really suspicious and fake now that Jellal thought of it, but back then the world was not twisted and corrupted as it is now to him so he does not know many uglies of the world...the monstrous creature had seemed a bit weird, but he was overwhelmed by curosity enough to believe in anything.

But the young God was still not thoroughly convinced, "I apologize for this, but what kind of God would prefer such a creature like you as a pet?"

Instantly the monster released a howl of rage, his sudden change in demeanor shocked the blunette for a moment. "You...apologize that not to me, but to my owner for you had disrespected him greatly. Come with me, I'll lead you the way to him so you can atone for your sin!"

Rurcorlus looked at him warily for his sudden change in attitude, and then only shrugged. He was naïve and innocent back then, unaware how dark his life was meant to be. "It's a bit troublesome, but if it means you and your owner can feel better, sure!"

By now the young he was an expert at apologizing and was smooth with words, for that's what he and Cobra did for his behaviors towards just about everyone in Heaven, way more than what numbers can register.

What caused him a shiver was when the 'pet' suddenly revealed a somewhat sly and sadistic grin. "In that case, please follow me!" Rurcorlus suddenly doubted upon this offer, he can somehow sense that this God will be different than what he had encountered.

But a promise is a promise and his curosity was at its limits, so he followed the flying thing out through levitation. Yet what really terrified him for a moment was that the creature sneakily avoided the common exits, and led him out of Heaven through some secret exits even he as a resident had no ideas of. It led him away from Heaven, and each time he asked for when are they going to be there, the reply was soon.

At last the two arrived at a portal in the midst of a clearing in a gray and lifeless forest, where the monster like thing bided him in. After a few skeptical glances, he nodded warily before venturing into the portal. That turned to be the mistake of his life...

* * *

On the other side of the portal was the infamous land the Gods despised and called Hell...the monster that led him here was a cowardly, low ranked demon. Yet at first, not understanding anything, Rurcorlus was not at all afraid...even under the eerie surrounding.

Here the bones of various creatures piled high into the blood red sky, forming eerie mountains and sinister hills. Millions of human chained to handcuffs, worked under the wary and cold eyes of guarding monsters, occasionally killed for their slow working progress. Monstrous flesh eating birds soared through the sky with ugly cries, occasionally swooping down for a random prey. Others would have feared to death, yet Rurcorlus saw of it all as a show with awe.

He turned to the demon with a smile that surprised his captor, who had though he would be begging to be taken out of this land. "Where is this?"

The demon smiled evilly. "This here is Hell, where you Gods are fearful and jumpy of..."

He expected the young God to be in great fright. But Rurcorlus only turned away with mild interest, his eyes never once containing any hint of fear at all. "Very interesting. Now take me to your master, and allow me to finish what drove me here."

Nodding quickly the demon led the way, secretly smiling for he assumed leading a God, an enemy here to become a prisoner and captive will be rewarded greatly. Rurcorlus followed him after him, his eyes absorbing this new land without the least bit of fears...not even when a large bird fluttered past him, diving for a nearby human with a scream following shortly.

Soon the duo approached a palace seemingly made from skulls, bones and coals and painted red and slighty brown from both wet and dried blood. A bull like creature and a goat like creature guarded the way, lance and axes at hand and in black, shiny armors. As the two neared the entrance with one jumpy and fearful and yet the other, the newcomer not the least bit afraid...the horned creatures blocked their ways.

"None may enter, leave at once!" The white bull with patches of black spots dressed in black armor growled with an axe dangerously by his side.

"P-please let...us, us enter, Taurus!" The demon fearfully squeaked, "This here is a God..."

"So?" The sharp reply nearly sent the demon scampering off with his tail between his legs were it not for Jellal who had happened to be there...yes, the creature hid behind the young God as if taking cover at wars.

"Wait, Taurus." The other one was also white but with with curved horns smiled amusingly, "I see... You wish to bring him before Hades-sama?" Under Rurcorlus' skeptical eyes, the red demon nodded frantically as the white goat, which he later on learned as Capricorn nodded. "You may proceed…"

For some mysterious reasons as he entered the room, a rarely felt chill crept along his spine. Something told him that once he entered this land, it would be a long time before he leaves from the mysterious haunting that awaits him inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The flashback will continue for a few chapters, and then I promise, promise Erza! :D Please do not forget to leave reviews! I know recently I did not return to my other stories. If you're waiting all this time, I apologize and will update those soon too! :S


	12. Enslaved

**A Holy War**

~Enslaved~

* * *

I present this chapter to a few special and constantly reviewing readers, and that would undoubting be **Helekiller2** and **Sovereign64** and **babylovee**. I also thank **Jerza-lover XD** and **Flickaspirit** for reading and reviewing as **Guest** and **Guest** had done. Also thanks to **calcode** and **Arashi-Storm-Gaurdian** and **Mistress Persona** for faving and following, like **silverdragon180** and **StormFaerie424** had done. Also an arigato to **WolfCrusade** for faving! Thanks, everyone! ;D

* * *

The two guards, Taurus and Capricorn parted slightly just to reveal the way which Rurcorlus took the lead, impatient for a slow, stuttering demon that was jumpily behind. He entered boldly as his companion fearfully trailed after him. Once entering, the path was revealed to be a blood red carpet underfoot, and a large hallway leading to a skull made throne, where a man sat upon. Maids and demonic girls had surrounded him, feeding him fruits and dancing before him. For this Rurcorlus had a less pleasant view of the 'God' in his mind.

Once seeing intruders, the girls parted way to reveal a man dressed in dark robes, a white, flowing beard falling down from his chin. His eyes are filled with amusement and wonder as Rurcorlus only fearlessly approached, followed by a demon. Rurcorlus approached without a worry as the girls by Hade's side giggled mischievously.

This man seems powerfully strong, as indicated by an overwhelming sensation of Magic leaked into the air from his aura. Yet Rurcorlus only studied this rumored fearsome man with mild interest. "So you are the master of this...thing, Hades of the Hell."

"Rude thing! You should say 'Hades-sama!" One of the serving demon girls growled, apparently underestimating him and slightly surprised by his boldness and 'discourteousness'.

But Hades paid no attention as an amusing smile formed at his lips, he studied the young God before him, "I am, for what are you looking for me?"

His eyes penetrated through the young him with interest, amusement and a hint of unexpectedness, and Jellal has suspected back then Hades had already guessed him as the reborn of Areyuski.

"I am here to atone for a mystake of my past, Great Hades." He watched as the sovereign raise an eyebrow, as if making some forms of connection towards events of the past. Back then, he had thought that gleam which fled through Hade's eyes were merely surprise, but now as an experienced warrior that are well self educated in Magic and history, he knew better. Hades must had back then thought he was speaking of the Dark Age War when he was merely refering to apologying for assaulting the lord and the demon.

"What is it?"

Rurcorlus dipped his head with respect nonetheless, for that is only polite and proper for apologies. "I had offended not only you, but also towards this...pet of yours. I apologize for my discourteousness. Please forgive me, for my behavior and the inconvenience I had brought to you of. Sincerely I will take full responsibitlities of my actions for the great insult that I had insolently brought to you of." A swell lie to Rurcorlus, he cannot count how many times he was forced to say this and many other small speeches of apologies.

Hades chuckled, and he raised his head towards the dark clothed man with interest. "You had been fooled, young God." At once confusion were drawn upon his face and his brows furrowed with surprise. "This demon are just one of the many I kept, which I barely recognize if we had even ever met . You had not offended me in anyway."

Rurcorlus shot the demon a defiant glance, who averted from his angry eyes quickly with a cowardly nature and fear.

"In that case, excuse my leave." He growled with another glower at the monstrous being that had lead him here, feeling rather foolish and inexperienced for being unable to detect the lie before turning for the door in a fuming rage.

"Oh, you're not leaving!" His eyes enlarged in surprise as Hades suddenly flashed before him, blocking the pathway to the exit with a speed faster than light. The demonic ruler squatted down to reach Rurcorlus' level. A mocking smirk tugging by his silver beard as his eyes grew as cold as steel. "Cause you'll be staying here...forever."

Rurcorlus recoiled with slight fear the malice displayed in those eyes but kept to his authority...perhaps way more than one in his position shoul have, his eyes narrowed. "What are you speaking of? I came here solely for an apology for that monster's lies, and without such a thing, I shall leave here and return to my home of Heaven!"

Hades smirked darkly as he stood up dominatingly, his shadows towering over the younger male with glowing eyes of ice. "You won't."

"I will, do not try to stop me!" The young God growled as a blue shimmering ray of Magic spilled into the air and into his surroundings. His eyes darkled wih enmity, "Dream Magic: Fantasia!" As he lunged forward to blast the man away, he was suddenly flying through the air as Hades muttered a chant, his own Magic dissolving into the air from the attack as easily as if a dead leaf caught in flames. Great pain drowned him and almost overwhelmed his senses, with a scream in pain, he flew through the air at a breakneck speed. The next moment he had slammed into one of the bony blades of Hade's throne, while his cheerleaders cheered with disgusting voices and comments. Blood welled over the dagger like decoration of the throne as he hissed in pain in a vain atempt as not to lose his pride or dignity before this despicable enemy of the rest of the immortals.

Hades stepped over with amusement, eyes focused on his weakened opponent with pure mockery. "Had you tried to attack me, little ant? In that case..." Just as Rurcorlus looked up, an knee came in contact against his cheekbone which send him flying into the air. With pain and dazzled dizziness, he watched helplessly as Hades leaped in after him, calling. "Chain Magic!" Instanly a glowing white chain slipped out and snaked through the flying Rurcorlus' waist, before he can react he was dragged across the floor from the chain, screaming in languish.

With a cruel chuckle from Hades, Rurcorlus was thrown into the wall, instantly releasing an eruption of blood from his wounds and another waterfall to splash out of his mouth. As he drifted to the ground with a thud, his darkening sight can only capture a blurry Hades stepping over evily.

His smile is cruel and his eyes icy blades of the daggers. "Is this enough to teach the insolent you a lesson?" Rurcorlus groggily looked up at Hades with intense eyes of hatred which seemly was to his liking, for he released a smile. "Yes, yes...those eyes of pure hatred and vileness...undoubting you really are him." Back then he understood none of the meaning, he does now.

He spluttered more of the scarlet liquid as he laid limp on the ground. He knew Gods are capable of recovering anywhere, but also was told that the dark Magic of Hell and from Hades is capable of preventing auto recovery, from the deep concentrations of death and hatred enough to suffocate one. Now he's experiencing it firsthand while he lies limp, near what was defined as the impossible to the immortals, death.

Hades smirked, "As I said, you cannot return to Heavens...actually how about this? I am on the brink of a war with the Gods, so I need towers and defense and more buildings. Weapon Departments, Army Bases, Armor Factories, Defense Towers and Military Headquarters, I can use more of them all. Built me 500 of these and you will earn your freedom to leave."

Rurcorlus's eyes enlarged in surprise and pure shock, "Five...five hundred?" This is impossible, he had never done anything so degradingly such as dirtying his hands for constructions and sweaty works...and such a number, too...

Hades nodded sadistically, "Finish them and you're free to return to Heavens. You must complete them yourself, though. But blueprints and such basic needs will be given to you."

Rurcorlus considered the offer, either he remain here helplessly or he support the demon to earn his trip, his freedom back to Heavens. If he were to rebel and attempt to coerce them to move aside so that he can return to Heaven, it would be impossible, not with such a huge gap of power. But how long will the towers take him? Centurries? It is either he invest degrading and unfitful work into those buildings or never return to his family. Mayhaps he can wait for rescue, but will anyone even notice he is missing?

Although he hated to do so, he has no other choice, and he knew he must return to his family.

Biting his lower lip so that it drew blood and lipsticked over his paled lips, he narrowed his eyes with pain and reluctance as each word costed him greatly after this short battle. "How will...I know that you, you shall hold on to those w-words? There are no ga-guarantees that the demonic and blasted enemies of the G-Gods, Hades of the Hell shall ever stick to his vows. After all...you seems as if, if the least man worth trusting here."

"How dare you speak to Hade's-sama in such languages?" The ulgy cries of those female demons screeched through the air in fury.

"You've been raised by those Gods into thinking that all that opposed them shall be dead and despised, eh? I will not blame the young you into thinking such, they are powerful speakers and eloquent storytellers." Hades looked away for a moment before his returning eyes of knowledge surprised him. "Very interesting to see, that you of all people would actually defend them like this...but you will understand later on, why they shall be the ones hated and despised. After all...you got it around the Dark Age before this sympathical reincarnate."

"I was not even born before the Dark Age...what what...are you speaking of?" His pride would not have him appear weak, but Rurcorlus can feel his energies gradually slipping away into the clutches of the wounds that are releasing his blood and the silvery chain the demon held onto as if a leash for a pet.

"You will understand one day, I'm sure...as for now you shouldn't fear, I am a man of trusts and promises." Hades answered. "So what is your choice, young God, I hope your brain, despite being so hotheaded and ruthlessly reckless, can actually see what is the right decision at the time and what is not. It will be disappointing to know the former 'him' as such a...never mind, just chose."

The younger male was quiet for a moment before growling deeply, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I'll do as you asked...and then return home."

"Splendid!" Hade's eyes lit up for a moment, before he turned to his servants slyly with a smirk as the silver chain slithered away into nothing. "Fix his outfit, such saintly cloth should not belong here..."

At once Taurus entered and dangerously yet skillfully slashed his upper clothing to confetti with an evil smirk. "Come with me, I'll show where you will spend the next few hundred years at." Casting the demon and Taurus that led him here and a look that can kill and a hateful glance at Hades, the young God reluctantly left the palace with a still bleeding mouth and scarred body.

* * *

After they left, the demon that had led Rurcorlus in stumbled over to hands, "Ha-Hades-sama, your...hum-humble servant, Eclispse here...before your highness. May...May I ask...why this is done?"

The evil sovereign turned to him with a dark chuckle, his robes slapping his face as he abruptly turned to his throne. "Had you not discovered who he is, you fool?"

"Huh?" The demon, Eclipse is greatly confused as Hades again sat upon his throne, his girls again swarming over him.

He cackled with interest before a sanguine cherry is lowered into his mouth. "Had you not discovered him as a demon with a heart way crueler on yours?"

"What...what do you m-mean? Had I not been evil enough to move up a rank even after deceiving him into coming here?"

Hades narrowed his eyes into cold, thoughtful slits, "He is the reborn of the infamous Areyuski..." As the surrounding demons' eyes enlarged in surprise and fear, he continued. "There is no doubt of it, he was the former Dark Mage we had, with the rest of the two worlds, battled long and hard. Do you possibly think that you, even I will ever be able to compete with the darkness that resides in his heart?"

"But he is so weak!" A demon woman howled with confusion. "You took care of him instantly."

"His power had not awaken, not even one percent of his full power." Hades sighed as if bored with the explaination and dullness of his slaves, "When it does, the Dark Mage will return as does his horrifying power. Do you not think it will be wondrous if I can control this powerful, living weapon? Worry not, I am only testing this. The darkness of Hell will boost the return of Areyuski in his heart, and I will from his growth and attitude towards others interpret if he is in this life to be one suitable to serve instead of being rebellious and the one who wish to be the masters. If he indeed gets too powerful...well, fingers crossed."

"What will happen?"

"If I failed to tame him, Dark Age II will occur..."

"Then why take such a risk?"

Hades gave a growl. "Even without my influences, Areyuski will return now or in the future. Why not attempt a shot at changing him into my faithful servant?"

Now all was quiet, Areyuski is bound to return...whether had it been the distant past or the shadowed and dim lit future. The demon stronger than Hades will reborn...One day, he will.

* * *

Here! :D Read N review as always! Feel free to contact me for anything. :)


	13. Freedom and Home?

**A Holy War**

~Freedom and…Home?~

* * *

Hello to all readers! :D Many of you had faved or followed this story, and in cases even me as an author! I just can't thank you all enough, this extra long chapter is a small token of my gratitude. :D First off, I thank **Wormcake** and **zaiin17** for following and **Soveriegn64** for reviewing like **Helekiller2** and **Guest**. Also thanks to **Flickaspirit** and **teddy 567**, yep…you all made super wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

"Here you will work for the next few hundred years, completing the five hundred towers that you had promised Hades-sama." Taurus smirked sadistically as his eyes narrowed. Rurcorlus's eyes scanned across the field, this empty lot does seems empty as compared to others. "We will be checking upon you a few times each day, do not tempt to do anything stupid...we'll know and then you can forget about returning home as we will...kill you."

Rurcorlus only looked away with disgust, "So how do I start?"

"Kageyama-kun here will be supervising you and training you to do the basic." Taurus laughed sadistically as a shadowy figure approached. Soon a lean, sinister man wearing a cruel smirk and cold eagle eyes dressed in a white robe appeared with hands in pocket. "He is one powerful torturing slave master, so my advice is to work at a fast pace. Oh, one thing you should know...no one ever survived more than a week from his coaching..." With a mad cackle, the bull like creature left.

Rurcorlus turned to his supervisor with a glare; he does not seem too powerful or demonic like...

Instantly before he even discovered what was happening though, his face was suddenly at the ground with a foot at his head, a trail of scarlet blood trickled across his face. "I can see your thoughts, you idiotic scum. May this teach you to respect your mentor...but heh, I'll let you off easy this once, it's been ages since His Majesty had sent me such a...weak looking slave, and I can finally have some fun.

"Apparently you are viewed highly or expected to be sturdy with great endurance. You shall be grateful to His Majesty that you are even considered as suitable for the likes of me, the S Ranked slave master."He emotionlessly tilted of his head. "As Taurus had warned, I am strict…so you'd best work fast if you want to live. I will not help you and will only teach you the basics and the supervise your work progress."

Rurcorlus flashed away at the first instant he can escape from the man's foot, his opponent only smirked. "First, water will be given to you once a week, about a cup each time. Bread is about three slices a month. You will get a generous break every 48 hours for around 5 minutes. If you slack off even for a second other than those break times…I'll not hesitate for a kill. No other will help you, for I know already that you owe Hades-sama 500 buildings. I'll only give you the blueprints, and demand to see one finished at least every 100 hours. The materials are as your puny eyes can see; bones and flesh of the decayed. Beware the dragon birds; I'm not getting my hands dirty to save flies like you."

Rurcorlus was already round eyed. Even for a God that needed little rest, food and drink…this is….so difficult. But deternination soon flooded into his heart from the reminder of why he was even here: to return home. His teeth gritted, this shall be as hard as the monsters want it to be. But he'll do these and overcome them all, and then return to Heavens.

He then growled with more authority than someone in his position should have and wiped the blood flowing down from his head. "Give me the blueprints."

* * *

Thus began his life in Hell, one that was tenfold worse than being dead. His bare skin was never a full inch free of cuts, whip lashes, bruises, mud and dried blood. Cuts rarely ever heal properly, whenever one was near the edge of closing, it either cracked from pressures and beatings, or new ones forms. Blood grew to be a common sight on him. His muscles screamed from each day's work. He had to carry tons of materials as far as miles away, and avoid the overhead monstrous birds along the way. He lacked sleeps, and only pain managed to keep his eyes semi open. Food was scarce, he only dared to dab up a few drops of water each day, a few bites of the dry bed of the weeks and the months. He somehow lived on with the precious amount of rest, food and water. The breads are always rotting and dry, the water full and at times stained with blood, but he managed. He did survive, one week, then another and then another, thus breaking the records as the longest survivor under Kageyama's care.

He often found Kageyama wondering what kept him alive and sometimes even fearful of him…although Gods are impossible to die in anyway, they both did know that long ago in the past, a monstrous man killed a few Gods in a great mortal VS immortal war. Rurcorlus often envied such great powers, that God slayer was a hero to him but he never knew much about him, without even being told of that God Slayer's name as such talks for some reason always discontinued when others are awared that he is nearby, as if afriad to trigger something within him that he did not know. He knew only the little information from eavesdropping.

The work was as difficult eating the sun or in other words, impossible. But as time went on, his skin strengthened, scars formed, whips lashes once deadly was growing to be a mere scratch. The once impossible to recuperate wounds healed, and his endurance and stamina greatly improved up to a level where it was terrifying. Muscles were built from the harsh works, despite his never growing size. Gods lives forever, even in Hell, so his size would take thousands of years to boost an inch or so. Based upon the will to return home, and on the admiration for this nameless role model, one tower, then another and another slowly formed.

This is a hellish life he lived for the next five Human years, or five century of God years…

* * *

A slightly taller and handsomer scarred adolescence like male with unruly blue hair entered the throne room of Hell, accompanied by Kageyama. He did not kneel as all others did as Kageyama had done before Hades, as usual. His deep voice growling, "I have accomplished your task, Hades. Now fulfill your promise to me five hundred years ago."

Hade's eyes studied him for a moment, what seems to be a surprising gleam fled across his eyes as they met with his before it quickly faded. "I am a man of my word, I have seen all from lacrima crystals…since you indeed had accomplished what you had promised me…you are free to leave."

The sovereign's head jerked towards Kageyama. And instantly Rurcorlus suddenly felt a light breeze bathing over him. Turning his head he saw his usual cruel supervisor actually healing all his scars and cuts and filth with a rare gentle smile. Hades smiled as well. "Consider this a gift from me, young God. You may leave, unless you wish otherwise."

Instantly Rurcorlus turned away, somewhat rude…but he did not care from the busting happiness within. "I'll be leaving then, to Heavens."

He was finally free! He can finally return home.

Turning back just for one last glance, he narrowed his eyes at Kageyama and Hades. "I'll be going. From now on, do not interfere on with my life."

Kageyama, as he had recently had, again has his face clouded with an expression of pure fright and horror while Hades cackled. "I wish we will meet again one day, young God!"

Exiting from the sinister palace, Rurcorlus grumbled. "Well, I certainly wish the otherwise."

* * *

After his now free slave left, Hades with a smirk turned to Kageyama who was still gawking at the open doors as if frozen. "Had you noticed as well?"

Kageyama flipped around into a kneel. "Yes, Hade-sama. That God…is just not any ordinary immortal now is he? I had never had one surviving under my hands, even for a week…but this one managed to live on for five hundred years! This is simply impossible."

Hades laughed, "You seem rather fearful of him, Kageyama."

"I am, my lord."

"Well?"

"At first I found him puny, and thought he would last not even a week like my previous slaves. But…as centuries passed by, if that is not enough to astonish me, I found his eyes growing harder and colder. Sure, all had loathed me, but his had a cold flame…of hatred and even…murderous evil. May I question, milord…of whom this Rurcorlus truly is?"

"The reborn of Areyuski, yes, the same evil Dark Mage we had fought so hard against."

Kageyama's eyes jolted upwards with surprise, "But this is a God, a holy being!

Hades chuckled as he took a bite of his lunch's meat, "Rather of an adopted, demigod like being. The Gods was supervising this former monster in order not to him fall into darkness again. As you know…the past was all miserable for him."

"B-but the dark forces of Hell…the sinister powers that will awake his…own demon…"

"Yes, I had originally wished to tame him, but it seems I had underestimated him. I had failed!" Despite this, Hades was suddenly cackling as if with joy. "But I had won to reverse all efforts of the Gods; Rurcorlus will not be the innocent boy as before…you had seen that darkness leaking from his aura. Currently, he is ready to release the full potential of Areyuski at any seconds!"

"Then…why had you released him, milord?"

"Still dull as always, he is as good as dead…when Areyuski awakes, Rurcorlus will lose all humanity. It is the battle of Gods against God I wish to see. Besides, the longer he stays here, the more dangerous it may be for our own subjects. Even if to put aside his inner awakening darkness, the Gods will no longer accept him…for the crime of working here for me…"

The dark lord broke into malicious laughter, "Either execution or exile will follow his return! It may even be dangerous for me to battle him now, as Areyuski may return any time…but if it is those Gods who wished to maintain their precious peace for themselves as well as Earth Land, then they will fight…even if great sacrifices are to be made. In this case, Hell has won… with its two greatest enemies dueling each other to death…"

* * *

"Here I am…my home…" Rurcorlus took a deep breath before an eager smile lit his features as he stood before the pure white marble gates upon the clouds, how great to be free and at home finally! But doubt and slight anger also fogged his mind, why had in these centuries no one ever came to rescue him. As far as he knew, Heaven took no actions at his disappearance. He will demand a reasonable explanation from them….

As he neared the front gates, a celestial guard, Angel suddenly blocked his path. "This is the saintly land of Heavens, not where mortal beings such as you may enter-"

Her voice was cut off from shrill surpises as their eyes met, and instantly the expression of terror gleamed in her eyes before her clutches tightened on her lance. "W-who are you? Your entire being is so engulfed in hatred…and evil."

"I'm Rurcorlus, I have returned." Was the deep, dull reply. Her eyes enlarged in shock, and before she even saw his movements, he had entered and was out of sight. Angel was too dumbfounded to do anything from all the information, how can the lost God be filled with such intense hatred? Should she alert Heaven of him as an enemy? He had carried the scent of Hell…Areyuski plus Hell is very, very….dangerous.

Rurcorlus was already walking down the halls; he had read her mind to know that the other Gods are meeting at the Council Room, debating for something. They'll have to postpone whatever that is, because he will first demand his answer of why no one ever reacted to his disappearance.

* * *

Angrily he burned the door down when he reached his destination. The chatter stopped at once as the smoke cleared. Round eyed Gods was staring at him with surprise and alarm. As he had guessed, Cobra and Ikaruga…what called themselves as his mother and father was gawking back at him with pure shock.

"I have returned." He announced, the vast room echoed his voice.

"Rurcorlus?"

"I have returned after gone for five centuries," He hissed, "Had none of you noticed at all?"

But before he can continue his rant, Guran Doma flashed over with the speed of lightning and roared almost as if angrily, but his eyes betrayed his horror. "You shouldn't be alive!"

* * *

This chapter was longer than usual, eh? Please review as always! ;D Will Hade's prediction's come true? Stay tuned!


	14. Hell After Hell

**A Holy War**

~Hell After Hell~

* * *

Hello, everyone! Here I an extra long chapter to make of my long ignorance of updating this story. Sorry though! :( I must thank my usual supporters, which would be **Helekiller2** and **Sovereign64** along with **Flickaspirit** and **nick**. I also thank **Guest** and **Wormcake** for reading and reviewing, also to **cecilia glass **for now following! ;3 Now here, enjoy!

* * *

Startled, Rurcorlus gasped from Guran Doma's cruel words. "What mean do you by that?" A tinge of surprise and sorrow muffled his words.

The highly ranked God's cold glare, mingling with horror only penetrated his heart. "What in the worlds do you mean what I mean by that? Y-you…should, should not have returned! How dare you betray us, concern us by vanishing?" Scanning around the room, he can see sadness and even fear clouding within his so called parents' eyes. The rests' are filled with only pure terror.

"I was captured, to Hell!" Rurcorlus howled, were they honestly going to punish him for forced into harsh slavery against his will? What the heck? "I was captured by a venturing demon, and was deceived into leaving for Hell and meeting Hades!" Gasps followed his words.

Belno stepped over; much to his surprise she seems even highly cautious. With their leaders standing, all the rest of the Gods also returned to their feet. Belno's sharp eyes are filled with dismay and disgust. "So you had already met our archenemy, since centuries years ago. How shall you prove to us that you are still loyal and a fitful member of our sacred race?"

Taken back by those suddenly hateful eyes, Rurcorlus heart rose into great panic. This is simply unbelievable; his so called family, the one that raised him up now refused to trust him? Those hard and expecting fearful eyes killed all words that ever rested on his lips in protests; he cannot find the right words to prove his innocence.

Guran Doma suddenly revealed almost seemingly a demonic smile, "In that case, the only options for us towards you are either excel… to morph you into a normal being as any are in Earth Land…" Fear suddenly filled his heart…excel? Then where is he supposed to go, and how will he ever survive with his Magic ripped away from him? How will he ever live on with any dignity as a mere helpless human? His lips are already bitten hard enough to draw blood, but he felt nothing as Guran Doma finished. "Or execution."

Now terrified, he watched with bewilderment as the Gods edged closer, he knew that whatever Guran Doma and Belno decides are right. The rest viewed these two specific Gods as the answer to all, but in his eyes everything was wrong. Sometimes he felt almost as if he belongs somewhere else…but this is after all his home. These Gods are likely to even drain off his given Magic and kill him if the two holy leaders chose so. Will he really end like this?

"Guran-sama!" With relief, he released a deep breath he had been holding as Cobra and Ikaruga rushed to his rescue. Cobra, the father that barely acted as a father for the first time had his eyes filled with fear and horror, for him. "This mustn't be done."

"Why would such be so?" Belno growled, Rurcorlus knew as far as he may remember that the two had for some unknown reason wished him gone. Perhaps they knew of his capture, and yet never cared about him enough to even save him from dangers. "Clearly he is no longer a God, but Areyuski!"

As soon as she spat out the name, Rurcorlus can sense a great dread falling over the room. Dread, grim and sorrow flashed across each God's eyes, and although Rurcorlus understood little of it all he can tell that the owner of the name must had once caused great suffering.

"Belno-sama and Guran-sama, please excuse my discourteousness for being in the shameful position of going against your wills!" Ikaruga's façade was calm and collected. But her voice betrayed all her inner terror at the two decisions her 'son' may face and in cased, of the spoken name.

"If we are to do such a thing, then we will certainly violate the precious Code of Gods we honored our lives upon. Code seven hundred and thirty eight stated that all unreasonable punishments from mere rumors, unsupported assumptions are to be rejected as the judgment and sentence of a certain case! If we were to neglect the Codes, we are certainly going against our previous leader, Org's great wills! Areyuski must have not returned for the boy clearly was well controlled by the way!"

Rurcorlus watched with relief as the two leading Gods quieted down, now thoughtful. Rurcorlus knew that Code which Gods worshiped by heart, with nearly two thousands rule from ruling Earth Land to deadly crimes committed by Gods. He had never thought that boring thing can one day save his life. Although this is not a good time for him to demand who is this Areyuski they spoke of, he still probed it all in his mind. It feels dreadfully familiar, but he cannot remember.

Much to the three's relief, though. Guran Doma rubbed his great white beard before exchanging a glance with Belno, who nodded in unison. The tired leader sighed before turning to Cobra and Ikaruga. "Yes then, in that case…I suppose we must honor Org-sama's great will. Indeed we did not obtain all proof to the young him as a traitor to our race…" His eyes narrowed. "Other than that his body had been greatly engulfed within a dangerous negative aura." Rurcorlus winced. "But certainly this is not enough. You will be allowed in Heaven as before such events happened."

Just as Rurcorlus relaxed, the God growled dangerously. "But at the first signs of you posing any harm upon any of us…you will deal with the entire race of the Gods, and will not be easily spared as you are now. Disprove each of our doubts then, young God. I certainly wish you will remain a loyal and loving God."

Rurcorlus however grimaced, he was a master of lies himself…Guran Doma's last words were a lie. But he still bowed before all Gods and in a deep voice promised another of his false vows. "I sincerely thank you, Guran-sama. I understand of my current position, and each and every one of my actions and behaviors will be considered. As you had said, I will achieve to the bests of my efforts to prove my innocence to you all. I vow under Org's holy spirit and before the sacred Code of the Gods, that I will remain as a loyal subject and that despite the delay of these five centuries…I will still return to where I had dropped off."

Guran Doma nodded with approval, but the gleam of reluctance was well displayed within those deep eyes. They soon drifted to where the door of the room once had been. "Your insolent actions will be excused today, now scram!" Biting his lips and narrowing his eyed, Rurcorlus managed a final bow before leaping away from the scene, his heart pounding bitterly against his chest.

* * *

During his staying day at Heavens, he discovered that this is truly not the home that he had left behind. More than ever before, he can feel the burning rays of the other Gods' eyes scorching his back, speaking of him in disgust when his back had been turned. His childhood bullies, Laxus the Thunder God and Freed the Word God grew more and more unpleasant. Even before the centuries they had bullied him because he was unwanted and their own parents are in high positions, Laxus with Guran and Freed with one of the elites.

He was unwelcomed anywhere, Gods ignored and mocked at him and teased at him at every given chance. They also slowly began to call him Areyuski rather than Rurcorlus, which he guessed was of a stain in history. His heart grew empty…this certainly does not seem to be where he belonged. He now ignored his friends, grew rude and difficult to the adults and at cases even snapped back when he was to apologize. As expected, like those times in the past, it always earned him a slap on the cheek, harsh words or even more painful punishments from an enraged Cobra afterward. He was no longer as obedient as before, and tends to act sarcastic and difficult when he was meant to apologize for his troubles.

* * *

One particular afternoon he snuggled behind one of the weirdly shaped rocks of Cloud Garden at the far edge; this is where he came often to consider his dilemmas. With his back against the smooth surface and one of his legs at his chin while the other was laid out, the young God painfully reflected upon all that has happened. Who was that Areyuski they spoke of? It feels dreadfully familiar, but he cannot remember… not even the least bit; but somehow he can tell it was important.

All those taunting and bullying and hatred, is this truly the family he wished to return after five torturous centuries? His eyes narrowed sadly as his fists clenched, this is not his home. He does not feel comforted and belonging in this world. He had worked so hard…to return to Heavens only to be viewed as a burden, an unwelcomed disgrace. Certainly he belonged elsewhere rather than this suddenly imprisoning jail?

"Rurcorlus, so you have returned as the rumors goes?" His eyes narrowed and a slight growl escaped his throat.

That voice…Laxus! Turning around defiantly he found his usual bullies suddenly surrounding him. Laxus, Freed and Evergreen's eyes certainly does not seem playfully mischievous; it was of mocking and torturous. He remembered how he was bullied often by these few. Laxus the Thunder God, Freed the Archive God and Evergreen the Stone God…are certainly his greatest enemies here. They had changed little; sure…they looked more mature, but still torturous and sadistic bullies.

"What is it you three wanted?" His voice was disinteresting dull.

Laxus smirked, "Now that is not a proper way to greet friends, eh?" His arm pulled back as his hands curled into a fist. "I think you forgot your usual greeting of…Laxus-sama! Here, let me teach it to you again."

Rurcorlus staggered up with a frown at his lips and unrelenting eyes. So many bullying before him left…and now so much more for his return… This is not happening, he does not wish to be unreasonably hit or punched any longer! "Laxus, please leave me in peace. I do not wish to be disturbed today or any other."

The blonde God ignored him with a sadistic grin before shooting his fist forward with a grin. "You speak too much; let me teach you how to keep your insolent mouth shut." A sudden bust of anger escaped from his heart as he seemingly calmly stopped the fist, curling Laxus' punching hand within his fingers. The blonde's eyes enlarged in surprise before snickering with amusement, his other hand soon crashed forward.

But before it can bury itself into Rurcorlus' stomach, the blue haired God had suddenly sent his knee forth and slammed it against Laxus' cheekbone. Under the surprised eyes of the others, Rurcorlus merely calmly performed a round horse kick to the midair Laxus before sending his tormentor to the ground with a yowl of pain and shock.

He can barely believe himself doing this as Laxus feebly crawled up, sputtering saliva between coughs and dusts. Evergreen looked as if frozen with horror at their usual prey's action. Freed charged over courageously with a purple ball of attack, which he easily dodged before punching his opponent to the ground with ease. Are these truly the Gods that had abused him so much in the past?

"Our little toy actually thought he can fight back, eh?" Rage pulsed within the Thunder God's aura with indignation and fury. He suddenly dashed forward at a light speed that are invisible to the eye and aimed a kick at Rurcorlus's legs, attempting to unstable him.

Where it had once been scorching pain now only turned into a feeble burn against Rurcorlus's skin, before he suddenly, with never before known power somehow grabbed the flashing attacker's neck. Laxus barely had the time to yelp in fright, he had at ease crashed the blonde's head to the hard ground mercilessly. It was all as if a reflex.

Enraged eyes scorched his skin as Laxus staggered up with the help of Freed and Evergreen, but his mouth was noticeably blood stained as he heaved a growl, "Why you little scum… You…will pay for this. You shall deal with Cobra and all other Gods for this…you will regret, Rurcorlus!" Then rubbing his bleeding mouth, he turned tail and fled with his lackeys.

Rurcorlus snorted, "I seriously doubt that, Laxus."

* * *

But it was soon before Cobra had sent him a great electric shock for attacking another God. Cobra contained no sympathy whatsoever…and the other Gods that stood on Laxus' side, assuming the bully as a 'victim' shot him glances of hatred. Although the thunder attack punishment barely affected his now tough skin, Rurcorlus still felt great pain within his heart at this great sorrow and rejection. What had he worked so hard for? Certainly not for this treatment!

He remembers Cobra's disgusted comment of sorrow and disappointmen as he suffered from the punishment. "You…are certainly unworthy of the title of a God, I am disappointed… Rurcorlus." The sole sentence shattered his life and that little hard achieved love for his father. His life turned meaningless.

* * *

That night, when all Gods had gone to their own quarters for a nice cozy nap, he made a daring choice for vengeance. Rurcorlus felt a sudden wave of hatred as he lied on his little bed in his private bedroom. Sitting up from a strange discomfort radiating from within his body, he suddenly felt more hatred in his life than ever. Cobra acted nothing like a father, this is not his home. Then why the hell is he here, suffering from unjust and segregation? His aura, unbeknownst to him was already radiating darkly.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he considered the matters over. He will make them pay, for treating him like this after he had been so devoted to return to this so called 'home'.

He did not know, that this turned to be the last night of his life as a God…nor that his eyes are already glowing a deep shade of gleaming red in the darkness. The eyes of Areyuski… hinted that the demon within was already awakening, slowly.

* * *

Okay, I apologize for the late update…but because of this, you all earned an extra long chapter! ;P Review, eh? Thank you! To all the Erza hungry reader! I'm promising the appearance of our beloved Erza-chan at least by the end of the next chapter, with a few chapters revolving around those two! Stay tuned. :D


	15. Outcaste

**A Holy War**

~Outcaste~

* * *

Thanks to all those that had waited for so long! Here, I present to you the longest chapter I have written on FanFiction so far. So please enjoy it! today I must thank **Guest02 **and** Mistress Persona **for reviewing like** Soveriegn64 **and** Helekiller2. **I also thank** Flickaspirit **and** SilentSingerXOX, **along with** Didi **and** Didi **too! As for** 1fairytaillover **and** Sakura Mishimoto, **thanks to you for faving and following.

* * *

Even as immortals, they needed a certain amount of rests, and so therefore the night skies of Heaven is also quiet, peaceful and undisturbed. This is the moment that Rurcorlus was aiming for, this is the moment to which he will cause them remorse and hatred, with the same helplessness that he had felt when Guran Doma had suggested his execution.

Creeping through his door, he held his breath so that his presence and aura will be harder to be detected and then he left for the Sacred Chamber, where the Code of the Gods is. Yes, that piece of ugly carved stone will be the key ingredient to where he shall show them all of his anger and sorrow.

The night's hallways are quite empty, to which he effortlessly wandered through them. Many of the doors are also closed, which made his job of sneaking through so much easier, but a few others…including Cobra's and Ikaruga's chamber doors are wide open which he was careful about. Despite this easy journey to his destination, he still was careful and was alert to every small noise. He also carefully eluded the wandering night celestial guards.

* * *

It was actually quite soon before he was before the great doors to which the Gods' worshipped treasure was kept. He smirked; no Gods had ever come to the thought of anyone ever daring to harm the Codes, so no guards were kept there. This door is all too easy to take down. With a blast of his Magic, the door gave away to a deafening thud before giving way, which he stepped in.

Glancing around sharply, he wondered if he had made a too much excessive noise around…it would be wise to hurry. But for some unknown reason, he does not fear any of the Gods at all, and did not even feel necessary to care whether his presence may be blown or not suddenly…but until his plan is fully carried out, it is wiser to remain hidden to avoid possible obstacles.

His narrowed eyes soon located the dark and blurry figure of the huge Code rock, and he instantly flashed over to it in the blink of an eye. The earlier noise must have at least alerted a few guards, so he should hurry. His eyes gazed down at the rock, before lifting his right hand as a bust of energy flowed to his palm.

His eyes are cold, and unknowingly red as his hand slashed forward to rake the engraved writings apart. He actually does not know why he is doing this, but felt the great pressure and a sudden unexpected load off his shoulders as his Magic slashed across the words. He repeated the process until the stone was absolutely beyond recognitions, leave alone the writings.

Suddenly quick and urgent footsteps sounded around the corner, and upon hearing it he paused. Very soon three guards rushed in and pass the broken lumbers of the door. They are very well led by Angel, who gasped when she saw what he was doing. "What in the Hell are you doing, you bastard?" She charged over with her spear fearlessly.

"Doing something I should have done long ago, Angel." Instantly his hand lunged forward and a dark beam of light rushed forward, eager to kill its target. He did not even think at all, but a terrible voice within his thoughts wanted him to do so, and only when he obeyed did he feel satisfied. She yelped in surprise before dodging the attack, but one of her followers was hit, which was instantly dead before crumbling into ashes.

"Such evil aura, you've grown dark." She mumbled under her breath, before turning to her other soldier, "Hurry out! Bring this to the attention of the holy Gods. This thing here is no longer one, but a demon." Her follower hastily saluted before fleeing away.

Her ferocious gaze returned to him. "I'll stop you Rurcorlus, no, traitor!"

"Try." His eyes are unfamiliarly dark and dull before his left hand formed into a fist.

Her eyes enlarged with horror and shock as he slammed it against the rock, instantly shattering it to pieces. "Stop!" He still gazed at her with little interest, but a dark smirk lit his lips. It feels terribly good to see her suffer for some reason.

She was shaking with fury, but then aimed her shining spear at him. She screamed with blinding anger. "You will pay!" Rurcorlus's smile vanished; Org had always been a hero to those of Heaven. Just look at the reaction he received from breaking apart a rock? Absolutely pathetic.

"You are the Second Captain of the Royal Celestial Force Army, Angel." He mused, "Show me what you are capable of."

She charged forward with a bloodcurdling battle cry with her spear at hand, which was aimed for his heart. However he only blocked her attack before flipping away, as soon as her eyes followed his flashing movements, he had somehow aimed a kick at her neck. "I see, although you are an elite of the celestial guards, the levels you have with Gods themselves are still far. At this rate you cannot defeat me, Angel."

She darted away from him before wiping the blood that is beginning to flow from her mouth. "I do not need to defeat you, traitor. I need only to wait until the holy Gods are awakening, and I would gladly give my life until they do!"

"Disgusting, how you are so loyal to those selfish immortals." He shot forward, with his right hand in a ball of fist. His body was enforced by one of his Magic, Meteor, which enabled him to travel at a level barely visible to the eye.

As he neared, he noticed with slight interest on how she was tempting to block him with her spear, to which he easily immobilized with his other hand. It all happened so fast, that for a moment it was quite dazzling even for the attacking God himself. He was meters away from Angel one second, and had her right before his nose the next.

She was huffing with fear and shock as he withdrawn his fist before her nose. He grimaced, another inch and he could injure her really severely…and he did not want that, he cannot bring himself to hurt anyone- yet. His actions had shocked her, no, rather both of them to make any move. It was only after a moment of silent that he edged away from her. It seems as if he had gone quite excited and even mad.

She studied him for another moment, and then growled when they are away from each other with a safe distance in between. "Why did you stop?"

"Would you have rather me killing you there?" He snapped with impatient.

Unexpectedly, she smiled for the first time since he had returned. To him, though, it was quite taunting so it must had cost her great bravery. "This is evidence, Rurcorlus, which proved you had not turned into a demon yourself yet, despite those glowing…familiar red eyes."

"Demon, red eyes…what are you speaking of?"

"This is pleasant to known." She leaned back with a triumphant smile. "That your inner darkness of Areyuski had not awakened-"

"You're wrong, Angel." A deep voice muttered.

As soon as his eyes enlarged in surprise, his body was suddenly immobilized in slithering green plants which entangled his limbs. Angel's eyes are gawking in horror with her mouth dangling open while Guran's Magic swirled all over him. The glowing vines were nearly crushing his bones apart, and breathing grew to be a terrible chore.

Rurcorlus's eyes flashed over to the broken doorway with pain glazed eyes from the attack, to find the enraged, disgusted and hateful eyes of all holy members of Heaven glaring back at him. Cobra and Ikaruga were located by Guran's side, gazing at him in pure sorrow and disbelieve. Aside from his parents and his most trusted friends, all the others only contained cold hatred and horror in their eyes. He later on saw the guard Angel had previously sent for help at the back of the huge crowd, waving his staff dangerously at him. Ignoring the increasing pain on his body Guran was unrelentingly giving him; he closed his eyes and forced a smile. It seems as if they are here to rid him this time, he had after all committed a huge crime in this world of Heaven.

"How dare you commit the greatest, most unforgivable crime in the three worlds!" Guran screamed with great fury, from that distorted gleam in his eyes, it seems as if the holy leader was deeply pressing the urge to end his life right there. "Y-you dare cause destruction to Org's greatest gift and expectation…you despicable stain!" The sight of his enraged face with bloodshot eyes almost seemed terrifying to Rurcorlus for a moment. But when he saw the leader was on the brink of madness and confusion, his discomfort faded and turned into satisfaction.

"You shall be executed immediately." Belno growled beside her husband with great glowing eyes of enmity. His eyes enlarged for a moment before narrowing, so this how much that ugly rock was worth to them, eh?

"Belno-sama! Please do not!" Instantly, Ikaruga and Cobra had swirled from the following crowd and before the two leaders in kneeling positions. The great quantity of fear presented in their aura almost for a moment convinced the captivated Rurcorlus that they had given birth to him themselves.

Ikaruga's back had been turned at him, so it was impossible to see her face. But from that trembling voice which guaranteed tears, Rurcorlus can for the first time…feel slight remorse for his actions in sake of her. "Belno-sama, Guran-sama, I pl-plea in sake for, for my dis-disgraceful son…to please, please spare his life… Surely, it is not to a level…of which it re-requires us to stain o-our, our hand with blood to kill one among us!"

"He is no longer one among us!" Guran hissed, he had recovered from his maddening trance and the lack of oxygen from his emotional outburst, and was now jabbing an accusing finger at the struggling Rurcorlus. "You've seen how he had caused damage to the sacred Code, and those glowing red eyes! This is far enough proof that Areyuski had returned, fools!"

Angel kneeled before the Gods, her head inches away from the ground with the highest symbols of respect. "Guran-sama, Belno-sama…if I may, please allow me to say- that Areyuski mustn't have returned, for that bloodthirsty nature had yet to resurface…"

"Stay out of this!" Belno's commanding deep voice caused Angel to jolt with horror; she spoke of no more afterwards. But Angel had made a great point, as suddenly the room was teeming of arguing voices. The only ones speaking on his behalf, as Rurcorlus noticed, were only his 'parents' and those friends of his, such as Gray, Loke and Simon. All the others wanted to see him dead; there is no doubt in it.

Eventually Guran roared with dismay and impatient, "Silence!"

The room instantly quieted down, and Rurcorlus, despite his pain narrowed his eyes. Guran is still the most powerful God here, as one order from him earned full cooperation from all others. He turned with reluctant and enraged eyes to Rurcorlus, who did not even flinch from their meeting eyes, both of hatred and anger.

At last, under the expectant eyes of all presented, he sighed with reluctance and the hissed. "As Org would not wish to see blood flow in our hands, we shall not disrespect his great wishes, as well as a few individual few here that would hold hatred against me if I am to sentence Rurcorlus's death. I hereby orders that from this day forth, Rurcorlus, the traitor who dares to commit the most severe crime of bring damage to the Code of the Gods, shall be exiled to Earth Land!" Gasps can be heard, but among them all, Rurcorlus can suddenly feel great hope radiating from his parents and friends as they will not be forced to watch his death. Other Gods, including Laxus who had been mocking him before was looking terribly disappointed. "He shall no longer be considered as one among us, and therefore must be banned from the holy land of Heaven and have his title as a God taken from him. He may not return to Heavens, and will also be drained of his Magic, so that he may hopefully with our prayers start anew in Earth Land. May Org be with him."

Guran's voice is false and filled with great hatred and dismay. Rurcorlus narrowed his eyes; he is not speaking with his full heart. Besides, he no longer cared for anything anymore. So even if he has all his Magic taken away from him, so what? He would happily accept the painful ceremony only if he can get away from this suffocating, and unjust world of Heaven.

He closed his red eyes as Guran, who is breathing deeply, announced. "Please, all that will be incapable of watching this coming ceremony must leave this room now." Loud sniffs were heard, and when Rurcorlus's eyes opened again, he found Ikaruga besides Cobra with her hands to her face. She is undoubting crying while his father comforted his mother with depressed and dull eyes.

"Oh, Cobra…" Between his own enraged and yet uncaring dark trances, Rurcorlus still felt a slight tinge of sympathy and remorse to see his so called parents like this.

Meanwhile though, the hating glares he received from the others Gods are as if a scorching burn against his skin. With only Gray, Leo and Simon, and his unbearable and desperate mother led out, all the other Gods remained, eager to participate in the ceremony to sentence the end of his holy career.

Rurcorlus watched with dull interest as the Gods gathered around him, but keeping a ten foot radius around him prepared. Cobra was there too, despite he was to participate in his son's exile ceremony; Rurcorlus can still see the bitter sadness presented on his father's face. Rurcorlus guessed someone in a position such as himself should feel uncertainty, fear and even desperation for the upcoming dim lit future. However, he only felt uncaring to whatever Fate that awaits him, mysteriously.

"Let us begin!" Guran declared, although he seemingly tried to hide his sudden swelling of happiness, Rurcorlus can easily detect it as plain as breathing. Shifting around slightly, his eyes traveled across all the other Gods, who looked as if just as happy as Guran… They are undoubting is more than happy to finally rid him…was he really such a hated member that they found so repulsive?

At Guran Doma's command, each God's hands raised high to the sky, and quicker than Rurcorlus's own pained eyes that are mingling and radiating sadness and shock, their fingers danced and swirled across the air in complicated and indecipherable movements…but each was well organized as if practiced long. It was already hard enough to try to read their flashing movements, but now they are also muttering inaudibly in unison of a spell.

Also before he was even prepared for any pain, his entire body was instantly suddenly as if strike by the most painful lightening he had ever experienced in his life. His eyes instantly were shut tight as burning hot waves washed over his body. A sudden great force instantly caused his lungs to seemingly bust apart as it forced all the air and oxygen from his body. His muscles and limbs were screaming with pain as the spell overwhelmed his feelings. At last his dignity was lost as his mouth parted and a lung bursting, bloodcurdling scream fled from his tongues. It was enough to send great chills deep into one's bone, but the other Gods weren't the least affected. This is far more painful than any other moments in his life.

Then suddenly it was over as black electricity stripes swirled over his gradually floating body towards the ceiling. His ear still reported buzzing mutterings from the spell casting Gods. Painfully from the pressing pain and the burns that those thunder streaks were generating across his skin, he still forced open his eyes to the ceiling. Although he cannot see, he can still feel besides that killing pain, his body had been levitated by the other Gods who where performing his ceremony. His own Magic energy was slowly sucked away by those Gods…he is to be sent to Earth Land immediately…without his Magic and as a helpless muggle. He knew…that when he awakes, all his Magic will be gone.

With only half a life and semiconscious, he can still hear that proud booming voice of Guran as his body was suddenly lowered as the dreadful ceremony is finally reaching in's final notes. That cruel Magic spell and its following symptoms of pain never once left him alone even so, but he knew that his own Magic had been evenly returned to the Gods. His feeble, heavy eyelids closed just as his body soared through the clouds, with Guran's voice still buzzing in his ear while he dropped from Heaven and into the world below like a meteor, while his last strands of conscious slipped away.

"You will from now on live as an ordinary human, disgraceful youth! Never once again will you be welcomed and accepted as a rightful member of the Heavens, and walk among us as a God. You have been exiled, and therefore must never return to Heavens…as this world that you have failed and disrespected will never admit you as a member of it again. But you will begin a new life below, as an ordinary human, to experience happiness, sorrow, hatred and satisfactory…without Magic. Restart again wisely, young one. May the sins you have committed be washed away as time allows."

"May the sins you have committed be washed away as time allows." The others echoed monotonously in unison. Those are the last words that he had heard before he completely closed his eyes and sank into darkness.

* * *

I'm sure you've noticed this chapter's second part had been taken to form a new chapter. Yep, Chapter 16 used to be part of this...but I decided it can have its own chapter. So if you've read this chapter before, feel free to go to 17! :D


	16. New Life

A Holy War

~New Life~

* * *

Hello, everyone, I'm sure that you've all noticed that Chapter 15, like the Prologue had been split up because it is so lengthy and long. :D Originally I hadn't planned to make it that long, but then I had promised Erza-chan in Chapter 14, so...But now I've edited this part of the story and had decided to give its own chapter. If you've already read this part, move on to the next chapter! I purposely made this change when I am ready to upload the next chapter. That will save all the disappointments for my readers. ;D Review as always.

* * *

When his eyes again flickered apart, soft daylight had seeped into those drowsy and dull orbs. His lung was bursting with thirst, and so his tongue instinctively flashed out to lick his dried lips. He noticed that his royal garment of Heavens had been burned away during his descending fall, but luckily his pant was still quite well. He tried to sit up, but was only pushed back down by his screaming, pained and pressured muscles and limbs. The dry taste of dirt hung by his lips and nostrils and he quickly glanced around. Where is he?

A small slit in the dark room poured in feeble lights which made his surroundings just barely visible. And a pattern of black and white of what is seemingly as bars are displayed to his right, turning the room into what seems to be a cell. A dirty fragment of clothe was wrapped around him as dust wandered through the air. He almost scoffed if it is not for his cracking lips. "Where is this place?" It felt almost deadly to talk, as the oxygen here is slim.

Almost instantly, his startled eyes were greeted by a large pair of shining brown and curious eyes that suddenly flashed close against his. Startled, he recoiled from the closeness of those intense and innocent amber orbs. The owner of those dreamy eyes leaned back as well, instantly revealing that they belonged to a girl near his size. She cannot be at his age as he had once been an immortal that had lived above at least 500 years.

He blinked, he had never met her...and wariness shined from his eyes. She had shining and charming eyes that stared at him in curiosity and slight alert. Her hair was dirty with strands were sticking out, but was visibly scarlet in the weak lights from the outside. Her clothing is rags, but her entire being radiated a weird comforting sensation towards Rurcorlus.

"So you have awakened."She smiled rather much too happily for a stranger like him. Before he can even utter a word, she had whirled her head around and was calling. "Everyone, he had awakened!"

Almost instantly, Rurcorlus found himself crowded around by a wave of eager faces, all equally dirty compared to this girl that he had first saw. Some are old, and some are even seemingly younger than him. They are all dressed in dirty rags and look quite battered. Cheers instantly erupted from them all as they saw that he had survived and woke up.

Startled and confused around these surrounding strangers, he asked huskily. "Where am I?" His voice was croaking and it hurt him to speak.

"Drink some water first, youngster." A gray haired elder with droopy eyes and a long beard offered with a kind smile. His hands are dirty, as he had noticed when a slightly cracked bowl of muddy water was handed to him. Rurcorlus casted him a wary glance before accepting the bowl, the sincerity glowing within the elder's eyes told him he meant no harm. Despite it looks disgusting, he still drank it to quench the thirst of his lungs. The water was surprising refreshingly wonderful against his burning throat.

When he had returned the bowl a young boy, looking around his age with large eyes and blonde hair smiled at him and began, "Hello, I'm Sho, welcome stranger."

He then turned to the earlier elder than had offered him water, "This is Rob-ojisan. That little cute girl over here is Miliana…" Sho went on and on, introducing him to each kind and curious faces. Although stained by dirt and filth, Rurcorlus can still feel a wave of kindness radiating from them all towards him…he had never felt this wondrous warmth he felt now in Heaven. But exactly where is he?

"Where am I?" He interrupted Sho, who looked slightly disappointed.

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair and a…slightly cat like feature now known as Miliana edged closer towards him. Her delighted spirit seemingly faded into sadness as she muttered. "We are at a land of slavery."

His eyes enlarged in shock at her words, and that is only then that he noticed that those kind and caring faces morphed into bitter and sorrowful expressions. "S-slavery?"

"We are slaves, which work in unpaid and mistreated conditions for those heartless wealthy bastards of the upper classes. We make houses, roads and all other kinds of buildings for them; in return we get food and water…" Rob-ojisan almost growled.

Sho gagged and stuck out his tongue. "Disgusting food and water though..."

The earlier red haired girl to which he had found rather charming whispered almost apologetically. "I'm sorry you are brought here, and now must live with us in terrible conditions. But when we found you deserted in wilderness on the way to gather materials…we knew that without help you will not live long. So…"

He nodded, "I understand." The redhead smiled, and it was almost amazingly beautiful…despite the filth that covered her, she still almost looked as if an angel that came from a more caring Heaven than the one he was banned from. "Thank you, thank you all."

"So now that you are one among us, as a brother in our little family," Rob-ojisan smiled. "Why not tell us your name?"

"My name is…Rur…" He instantly stopped himself by biting hard on his own lips. It was then that he tasted his own blood once again from the pressure, and he silently cursed himself for suddenly growing so open and uncaring towards strangers. Besides, if he were to say he was a God by even simply stating his true name, he will be considered as a lunatic. Who will take him seriously? Seeing the skeptical faces from his cut off, he quickly smiled and hastily added. "Jellal, my name is Jellal Fernandes!" It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, Jellal." Rob-ojisan smiled. "I surely wish that we will be one happy and caring family. You are our brother now; you are free to tell us anything, including why you lie within a crater when we found you, unconscious…" Duh, he fell from Heavens, what else can he make with his unconscious fall besides a crater?

A sad gleam displayed in his brown eyes instantly hinted to Rob that he should leave this matter alone. "Alright then, rest up. We will deliver food to you later, why don't you rest a bit more for a moment? Call us for anything."

Instantly the group evaporated. But just as that redhead was about to leave, he called. "Wait, what is your name?"

She turned around, blushing in such a way that his heart was experiencing something he never felt, acceleration… She smiled, as if a sun in darkness which he almost stared at her in a perverted way of shock. "Oh, I almost forgot. How clumsy of me…"

"You're not clumsy!" That sentence simply escaped from his lips, which caused his own face to suddenly strangely heat up.

"Anyway," She was blushing all the more, but for some reason Rurcorlus, no, Jellal loved seeing her like this. It was really cute. "My name is Erza. Welcome, Jellal Fernandes."

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed it so far! ;D Tell me your thoughts through a review! I love reading them!


	17. Areyuski

**A Holy War**

~Areyuski~

* * *

Hello, everyone! :D Here is the newest chapter of A Holy War, and as always I had to rush through my work at schools to finally find the time of posting the stories here. I hope you like it nonetheless, and will forgive me too for the lateness. Today I will thank **any and all anime **and **Flickaspirit** as well as **Sovereign64** for reviewing. There are also thank yous to **Darkside. Wolf** and to **DeenaSoraDrake** for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy now!

* * *

It had been several months since he had restarted his life as a mortal, and Jellal is bit by bit slowly adjusting to his new life. Of course, he used to believe that he'd rather die than to lose all of his powers and Magic, yet now he slowly began to form a new opinion…that he is actually better off without it.

As Jellal, he finally discovered a series of sensation to which he as a God will never experience. As an ordinary human he for the first time felt kindness and love from his friends that now welcomed him as one among themselves. A once sour and bleeding spot within his heart is finally fading.

Of course though, the slave masters were not kind to the slaves. They are unrelenting brutal towards them with beatings and whip lashes. But maybe it had been his days back at the Hell, which had caused him to turn unaffected by the conditions. Water was scarce and dirty with mud, while food was stale breads and crumbs and rotten apples. At night only a thin fabric of dirt cloth protected them from the biting winds.

But while his family and the others held back their tears and inner sorrow from the treatment, Jellal had never complained or even shed even a tear. After all, he had been trained for the worst in Hell, had he not? As a newbie, he had been expected to fall behind the pace of all others, but surprisingly he had exceeded them by several times…which were a great surprise to the other slaves and even to his slave masters.

Nonetheless, he was happy here. In this mortal filled world, he was actually capable of tasting another kind of Magic: Love. For a moment in his life, he felt that he had found somewhere to fit in. He also found himself increasingly attracted to a certain redhead, and unable to explain his growing sensation of care and kindness towards her. After all he did not know much about the symptoms of the disease called Love. But maybe… one day, he will truly reach the level of gaining happiness and joy.

He had not realized how wonderfully important she had grown towards him since his arrival. She admired his strength and optimistic behavior towards slavery…dreaming that one day they will breath in the air with true freedom, and he can only say he loved her understanding and generosity towards him. Jellal knew he was falling for this wonderful redhead.

But he also knew that the Gods are spying upon him closely, ready to act even if he showed the slightest chance of revolt to Heavens. They knew he was a walking disaster, and he will always be observing his every action until he dies one day as a mortal. At times this filled him with rage and hatred, and other times with sorrow and misery. He kept all this within his heart.

Yet he did not know that this…turned out to be the sole reason why a certain demon within him awoke…fed enough of hatred and therefore once again have awakened. It all began that night under the stars…

That night all slaves were once again, following the same old routines, herded back into their cells…Jellal had been feeling happy walking besides Erza, who now completely trusted him. For once in his life he felt as if he was approaching even closer steps to another living being other than friends. Now in every possible moment, the two are besides each other, joking, teasing, playing and even laughing.

But that night, soon after they returned to their cells, the usual playing and fun did not begin. Disappointedly for Jellal, Erza had grown too tired from the daylight works to even stare at him for long. Yet he still had plenty of energy left from his secretly hard trained endurance from Hell, so he was as usual the last to fall into dreams.

Teeming with boredom while all the others fell into deep sleeps besides him in the tiny cell, Jellal was forced to finally stargaze to kill the time and the growing black hole of his heart from boredom. He was forced to face thoughts he had tried to avoid since he had been outcaste. Very soon his thoughts were shifted to Heaven, and sorrow filled his heart once again while his eyes grew dull with slight drowsiness.

Why…why had he been abandoned because he had wished to return to a home that mistreated him?

Why had no one ever cared for him?

How did Cobra, who labeled himself as his father, summoned enough power to ban his own son?

Why was he the only one who had to suffer from persecution and hatred from all others in the holy land of Heaven?

He expected himself, to as usual, have these thoughts haunt him and chase each other with a never ending cycle, never to discover answers… But this time, something he would never have expected occurred to him…

* * *

A sudden tearing pain instantly shredded his heart apart. Stripes of invisible thunderbolts suddenly jolted his entire being as his eyes flashed open, with all traces of sleep gone. Scorching flames consumed his soul, smoking his thoughts dark and negative. Instinctively, even in this great sudden, reasonless pain his right hand flashed to his throbbing heart while his legs suddenly flashed upward from his sitting position.

An inner instinct ordered him to leave this place at once, or he will suffer at least tenfold of his current pain…and those unfortunate ones by his side will also experience harm. An unknown power caused his body to blaze up, while flames and thunderbolts torn his body apart, shattering each and every one of his bones. His mind was dazzled, and was near the brink of madness. He wanted to scream from this utter constant pain, but an unknown force held him still and prevented him from bringing attention to himself.

His body was completely manipulated by this evil strength, and automatically his fist had made contact with the nearby wall and created a huge crater. For some reason all was silent even though the wall had been cracked through. By the next heartbeat, he had disappeared from the cell…

Within seconds, the unstoppable power that had consumed his body had brought him several hundreds of miles away from the cell. The striking and heart bursting silent torment continued and unable to cope with this, his mouth gagged open as his painfully faced the zenith before his lungs released an earsplitting howl to the overhead moon.

Instantly the pain evaporated from his roaring command. The flaming burns, the thunder strikes, the uncontrollable frozen stiffness all evaporated into the air along with his energy. Sweat consumed his body as he helplessly fell to his knees, gagging for each breath. Tears had been stung out of his eyes from the intense pain as his body heaved deeply from each movement. He warily forced his heavy eyelids close and instantly his mind subconsciously sunk into darkness.

* * *

As soon as his eyes closed, he reopened them to find himself in a different, vacant dimension. As far as his eyes can see, only shadows and darkness swirled within this space. There are nearly no oxygen here, and each breath stabbed his panting lungs. There were no sounds here at all, only a heavy silent of dread.

He did not even have time to question why he was suddenly here before loud echoing footsteps sounded in the distant. Feebly, the greatly weakened Jellal forced himself to face the direction to where the sound had come from. He had a feeling that he is to witness something that will change his life.

The footsteps grew more dreadful and creepy as it neared him. Very soon from the shadows a young man appeared. His bleak black hair almost blended into the shadows if he had not glowed in that crimson unholy aura. The feeble blood red light provided just enough energy so Jellal can study the approaching man in the most basic details. His garment was consisted of a dark robe like attire while a white cloth hung from his waist up to his left shoulder. A silver necklace dangled freely against his chest as this mysterious man approached him. He wore black pants nearly overwhelmed by his robes along with a pair of black boots. He wore a devilish smirk of amusement hung and continued to approach Jellal until they're only meters from one another… it doesn't look safe at all!

From renewed determination, Jellal painfully staggered to his foot. For some reasons, he knew he mustn't show any signs of weakness to this stranger at all. It may be his greatest mistake of his life if he did.

Despite his throat was cracking from the earlier great pain, he still demanded with great authority in a deep voice towards the dark man. "Is it you who had led me here? Who are you?"

The stranger parted his lips and releases a low chuckle, "You do not know who I am, Rurcorlus?"

Jellal almost flinched with shock as his eyes widened, his voice nearly betrayed his inner fear. "Who the Hell are you? How do you know my true name?"

The chuckling stopped as the stranger's façade suddenly grew emotionlessly, but he continued as if he hadn't heard Jellal's questions. "I know all about you, Rurcorlus. How you were an outcaste from Heavens, how you ventured into Hell because of a stupid demon and how you ended up here…"

"I know of your current thoughts and feelings too. You're depressed, skeptical and uncertain, as well as fearful because I know so much about you; you've felt hatred for those that caused you pain, and compassion and joy towards those humans standing by your side…"

This man…no, this creature is dangerous. Skeptically he backed up by the slightest bit, but his eyes continued to glow coldly. "I can see that you know much about me, apparently you've researched much about me. But who exactly are you? Why are you so interested in me to lead me here?"

"Researched about you?" The stranger cocked his head with amusement, the smirk never left from his lips as he narrowed his eyes. "Not quite, Rurcorlus, because I know all about you from the start…"

This sounded very dangerous!

"What?"

"I am Areyuski Kuroki."

This nearly shattered Jellal's mind as his eyes grew to the size of moons…The most powerful, evil Dark Mage that had been capable of taking on all Gods at once? He was a great Mage! One that contained powers nearly no one can match…even the Gods and the worlds themselves had sacrificed so much to defeat him…_but isn't he supposed to be…_

"You're thinking I'm supposed to be dead, eh?" Jellal felt his senses overwhelming with great unspeakable shock. How can Areyuski, whom he had just met, know so much about him… and even read his thoughts?

Areyuski folded his arms and suddenly he glared at Jellal solemnly. "In one simple sentence I can explain to you and end all your doubts here and now…about why I know so much about you, why all other Gods despised you and why you're brought here before me. But then the world you know of may all grow twisted and dark. Do you still want to know?"

Jellal swallowed his saliva and closed his eyes, he knew for some reason Areyuski will not tell him lies. And that the answer he may tell will forever change his life…he will finally obtain the answer to learn why he was so hated and feared back then in Heavens, why Hades had seemed so interested in him…and most importantly, exactly what his existence meant. Yes…he has nothing more to lose.

His eyes reopened, filled with a never before seen determination. "Yes, tell me, Areyuski."

"You're certain?"

"I am."

"In that case… I shall tell you the very truth…" The Dark Mage narrowed his eyes solemnly as he muttered. "I am you… Areyuski Kuroki is Rurcorlus…no, Jellal Fernandes yourself."

* * *

On your way out, as always, please leave reviews of suggestions and comments. Also feel free to PM me anytime! ^^ I'll try to update at least once more in this month, so please look forward to it! It'll probably be around Christmas, :D


	18. Their Common Stories

**A Holy War**

~Their Common Stories~

* * *

I hope everyone here a happy holiday! XD Heres the newest chapter of A Holy War, also, if you read these stories too, Island of Future and All for Scarlet had also been updated. If you question why only these three are all updated at once, visit my profile! :D I thank **alternativetwins** and**GunnerPuppy** along with **Sovereign64** and **Guest** as well as **1fairytaillover** for reading and reviewing for this chapter! I akso thank**sayurijaina0839** and **GunnerPuppy** for faving this story, also to **Panthermonspartner** and **WayOfTheShinobi** along with **sayurijaina0839**for now following this story. Arigato! ;D

* * *

Jellal blinked with confusion and surprise at the man before him, Areyuski. The rare sincere and soft eyes from the most evil Mage of history don't seem to be lying, but how is such a thing simply possible? In a feeble voice choked up with surprise, he muttered. "What are you talking about?"

The Dark Mage sighed as he crossed his arms. Those creepy blood red orbs flashed away momentarily before returning to stare deeply into those confused brownish green owns of Jellal's. "I know you won't believe me, but this is the truth. You're me, and I'm you…or rather, you are my reincarnation meaning that I am you a past life." Jellal jolted in surprise, what in the worlds! This is all so complex, and so confusing! He can feel Areyuski's bloody eyes focusing upon him, but the Dark Mage spoke no more, as if understanding his current confused feeling.

Jellal closed his eyes to summarize and clear up this tangled mess of information in his head, so he was here in his subconscious world, and met Areyuski the Dark Mage all despised and feared of, and was claimed to be the reincarnation of that demon? A headache was forming, and Jellal's heart twisted in all sorts of emotions, unsure how to think and behave.

His dull eyes again flicker open as Areyuski once again began. "You're free to believe that here I am telling you lies, Rurcorlus. But as I said before, this one simple answer is the solution to all your doubts. Think how you're mistreated in Heaven, and why Hades took such a liking in you to even keep you with him for centuries. And why…we are here to meet at last."

Jellal is now trembling with his bangs shielding his eyes as his memories of the dreaded past is again salvaged from the deepest caverns of his mind to haunt his entire being. "Why…then… You're the strongest individual in all the worlds, why when I needed comfort and power had you not come to me?"

He lifted his pained eyes towards Areyuski as his whispering voice turned into a scream. "Why can't you come earlier to offer me support and end all my sorrowful treatment and give me the answer I so required? Why is it when I've found my happiness at last that you have to reappear?"

As Jellal heaved with his breathing from his cracking lung he saw the Dark Mage staring at him in such a gaze that soon grew sorrowful, before shutting his eyes from Jellal's inquiring orbs. "I wished I had been able to tell you earlier as well. But of course, as a man that had dared challenge and kill the Gods, my soul and power was sealed by their powerful spells and curses upon my death. I was then reborn as you decades later, my mind and heart along with all that blasted strength residing within you…, Cobra-that unworthy father of yours had tried to kill you at first sight, but Ikaruga acted against it. So instead you're taken to Heaven to be supervised because those feeble Gods feared that one day you will return as me and disaster will again occur. Yet that incident with Hades had kept you in Hell for centuries, and that dark energy again boosted my awakening, or it may take even longer for me to reach you, Rurcorlus." Jellal's eyes were suddenly bathed by a dark hatred as he trembled, glaring daggers at Areyuski

"I see, so you're the source of all my suffering." He hissed in rage before charging at Areyuski with a clenched fist, anger blinding his mind and melting his fears.

But just as he was inches away from launching an aggressive punch at the Dark Mage, Areyuski calmly blocked his attack and easily with his knee sent Jellal to the ground. Jellal flopped to the ground before leaping back up, glaring at Areyuski evilly. But he was clear, that he was in no match for Areyuski…he had tried landing his full power into that one punch, and Areyuski looks as if he merely swatted at a bug.  
The Dark Mage narrowed his crimson, glowing eyes, "Look Rurcorlus, we are the one and the same. So I will not hurt you, because that would be self abuse and I'll more or less experience harm, I wish the same for you. Understand that we are no difference from each other, so I am not your enemy." Indeed though, he felt no enmity or force from Areyuski's attacks.

Jellal narrowed his angry eyes but a chuckle soon formed, "No difference from each other, one and the same? See how dark and evil your heart is, Areyuski who had caused devastating cause on the three worlds! Whilst you're such a being, I am only a boy who is a scapegoat to your evil deeds, a suffered youth who must be darker and stronger to survive. Do hence the difference, I believe that we are by a hundred percent different!"

Areyuski slowly paced forward, until he was only a foot or two away from Jellal. "See this room then, is it not inky black? Don't you wonder why? Because currently we are in your subconscious world, and unbeknownst to you, this is reflecting the true color of your heart…think of your battle with Angel, and her guards whom you had or nearly killed. Remember when in Hell, why are you not the least bit afraid or contained any sympathy for those slaves? That's because you had a steel heart void of sympathy and a hunger for death. Think of the Code of the Gods, why is it you the only one that had despised it so much while others would rather die than merely scratch it? Because, Rurcorlus, your heart and mind is no less dark than mine and the only gap between is the power we possessed."

Jellal was almost dazed as memories flooded back into him, yes, everything Areyuski had said was correct...indeed, that did explained some of the question from the moments of his past…can they really be the one and the same? Areyuski leaned back, a spark of betrayal clearly visible at his eyes. "Those Gods are useless; I believe you know it too. As they had left you in Hell uncaring for five hundred years making towers, they had done the same for me when I was younger. Why otherwise will I seek power on my own to fight for survival?"

Jellal's eyes enlarged in surprise as Areyuski hissed menacingly before diving off to his own memories. "Yes, don't look at me like that; I was once meek and feeble as well, having a humble farm but a loving pair of parents and fun siblings… I had been faithful to the Gods prior, but our family never seemed to be fine. I have a sister that died from diseases, a brother who was killed on battlefield in sake of our family…and an aunt…who was beaten to death because she turned to robbery. Only sorrow marked our days. Then bandits came and destroyed all that I had left, including my faith and pride in those Gods that now seems so helpless."

Those red eyes narrowed and Jellal could have sworn he was the first to ever see Areyuski shed a tear. "It is only then that I must seek survival on my own and then eventually demand the Gods to care for those that are unfortunate on Earth Land more! Yet they viewed themselves so highly that they would not listen to a mortal, so I was then forced to become a monster that will very well threaten their existence in order to demand better living conditions for others on this very piece of land in this world!"

The man heaved a sigh before looking away, wiping down the rivers at his eyes. "But I guess I lost sight of what I had pursuit in the first place, therefore the war marked my failure as well as my death." Jellal glared at this man sorrowfully as he turned back. "But you, Rurcorlus, still have the power to do so…to finish what I've started for those that remains in conditions that are beyond death here in Earth Land. Get those so called holy beings to finally start caring. I will, as our mind, soul and power fusion, grant you the strength you needed."

Jellal's mind was in turmoil as Areyuski, in a soft voice asked, no, begged. "Rurcorlus, the Gods are useless to caring for those that are truly wounded and in pain as you and I had been. So will you…become me of the other past, to finally strive towards a goal of protecting Earth Land in an unknown silence?" Areyuski, the powerful being that had been a feared God slayer was actually begging him!

After a long tension filled silence and careful thinking, Jellal's lowered head finally managed a dip as he closed his eyes with a deep heave. "Yes, I will. But I do it for a different purpose that may in some way interfere with your original plan."His eyes opened with a never before know darkness. "I wish only to revenge those helpless immortals…rather than saving all of Earth Land."

Jellal does not know why he would share such an opinion towards Areyuski, who can easily kill him with a wave of his hand. But he felt no fear as he now gazed into those cold red eyes. After a moment, Areyuski closed his eyes and sighed before smirking. "You do, undoubting contained my darkness, Rurcorlus. Very well, because that is my secondary goal anyway."

His eyes reopened as he warned nonchalantly. "But currently it is impossible for the current you to tempt to control all of my powers, Rurcorlus!"

"Why is that?" His tone was flat, as if uncaring. But in reality, Jellal is quite stunned and surprised, and he was sure, Areyuski who is himself, knew of this too.

"You haven't experienced enough responsibility and sadness yet, Rurcorlus." The Dark Mage grimaced, "I had lost my aunt, brother, sister, parents and basically all I am close to before achieving this inner strength to control my Magic. I can tell you're wondering how I did this when I lost so much. Let me tell you, I do not die for those I loved; I live for them and in hope of changing this dark world into a brighter one. As long as I can do that, I care not what happens to my very existence."

Jellal glared at Areyuski understandingly, a rare thread of kindness and affection had already connected the two towards each other. "I see, I will take time to slowly start controlling whatever I can currently… will it be painful though?"

"Yes, it will probably torn you from everything you loved and cherished. It will cause you little physical pain, but many more in the mind and heart. I know you may not want to carry this deadly, cursed power I possessed, but I am here to warn you. Currently I, as a mere ghost also has no absolute control over it either, so whether you wishes so or not, whether I wishes so or not...that power will come to you sooner or later. And mastering it will be painful and insane, it may drive you nuts, may kill those you loved without intention and may isolate you from all. Be prepared for it and take care."

"You too."

"That's good to know, I've made friends with myself. I will grant you a privilege, to know my true name. It is not Areyuski as what others called me which meant darkness…but Zeref Kuroki." Areyuski, no Zeref chuckled lowly. "I must leave now, Rurcorlus. The sun's rising soon, and I am an evil ghostly soul of the past, so I must leave soon before I am too weakened to do so. Of course, I look forward to the day when we are finally one and only one, with no more separations as Jellal or Zeref. That will be the day when I can finally, I as you and you as me, walk together under the sun. Until then though, I believe we will not meet again. Farewell."

* * *

On that, the darkness of the vacant space faded away, before Jellal soon sank into reality and out of that subconscious world to where he met Zeref the Dark Mage whom all had feared…but now he had just learned that, both himself and Zeref are actually in so many common points…that he is no longer afraid of anything, whether it is Zeref or his own dim lit future.

* * *

I hope everyone have a great time with your family and friends! :D At first I didn't plan to have Areyuski, as Zeref. But then I discovered the plot for both is pretty much the same. :)


	19. His Lost Story, His Legend of Darkness

**A Holy War**

~His Lost Story, His Legend of Darkness~

* * *

Hello, everyone! :) Heres the newest chapter. I hope as always you will leave a review! ;D Thanks to **Tsuskasa-Hirokumo **and** Soveriegn64 **as well as**1fairytaillover **and**Flickaspirit** for reviewing like **Helekiller2. **Also thank yous to** Skyshattered **and** annereecelle **and** Troubled Cupcake _along with_ Tsukasa Hirokumo **for faving, following or both. :) Thanks for all the supports, mina! :D

* * *

Jellal couldn't remember how long it has been since he had talked to Zeref in his subconscious world. But he can still remember every single tiny details of their encounter, and how Zeref's words promised the dreaded future he must endure if he wished to gain power. Although he did wished to preserve all he has now, he knew since that moment of seeing Zeref for the first time, whether he wishes for so or now, the rumored power will begin to curse his soul. Nightmares already forming each night, flashbacks of his dreary life...and the one before that.

He knew his happy daylight moments and peaceful soul with his slave family cannot last long, as it had only been days since he met Zeref that he can feel a sharp increase of strength, speed and endurance upon his body. There was a constant, secret heat at his heart, occasionally cutting off his oxygen and spreading to other parts of his body. He knew this is all Zeref's doing. The required power to the deal of revenge against Heaven was already sent to him...and sooner or later, like Zeref, Jellal must challenge the holy Gods to another war.

But now he should enjoy this happiness and affectionate he shared with his adoptive family as best as he can, for he knew from the moment he met Zeref, everything he had will be marked temporarily.

* * *

It was about two nights after his meeting with Zeref, that the guards actually for once allowed them to rest since sunset to sunrise, including sleep time. It was probably because it was some holiday of the monarch and royalties, but Jellal didn't care for such trivial details. After all, this is one of those extremely rare nights when Rob-ojisan could afford the time and stamina to even talk, and all others except himself to listen. He had heard of such small meetings between Rob-ojisan, Erza, Sho, Milliana and Wally, but had never experience it personally. Such a rare happy night as he had heard, he cannot afford to miss, especially know that he secretly knew nothing will last long anymore. This period in his life may be the last happiness he felt, as he knew that later on in life he would only pursuit revenge.

So the little circle of youths gathered around the white bearded elder which was viewed as their grandfather, impatiently waiting for their story. Jellal was teeming with excitement as he smiled besides an eager Erza, this will be a new experience, an unforgettable one too.

Rob took a bit of a half piece of dried bread he had saved up from the daylight working period. His usual, fatherly soft gaze drifted from one eager young face to another. "Well, what sorts of stories do you youths want to hear this time?"

"A kitty princess one!" Milliana suggested instantly, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"One that spoke of the life of a royalty!" Sho beamed.

"A good story is one that contained robots and machines, and all that dandy stuff." Wally insisted.

Other suggestions drowned the midnight air before Erza spoke quietly. "Shouldn't we let our new brother Jellal decide for his first story meeting?" There was then silence before faces turned to a suddenly nervous and tense Jellal.

Rob smiled softly. "Excellent thinking, Erza. What do you wish to hear, Jellal?"

His head gradually drifted down so his dull eyes met the brown earth as his cheeks ripened with embarrassment, "I...actually have never heard of a single story in my life, so anything will be fine really."

It was true, he had never in his entire centuries old life heard of stories of any sorts. Cobra had never even introduced such existence to him, Ikaruga was too busy with other children and infants and all other Gods had never told him of anything. As for Hades and Zeref...forget about it.

Soft gasps followed his words before Rob straightened his face. "In that case, let me tell you of a horrible story everyone in Earth Land should know of...it was truly horrible, and may seem exaggerated but is by every percent true. It is a part of our history, and is connected to why we are here as slaves today."

Suddenly the atmosphere of the room dampened as each faces turned pale with slight fear and sadness. Jellal turned from head to head to notice the pain and unspeakable gloom displayed in each pair of narrowed eyes. "Is it such a horrible story, maybe we shouldn't speak of it."

"But you must know of it, each being of Earth Land must be aware of this dark period of the past, so that it doesn't occur again. It is a history piece, a legendary moment forever frozen in time till the end." Rob insisted firmly.

Jellal bit his lip, he had a feeling that cannot be considered as a good one, but the sudden seriousness in Rob's dim eyes cannot bring refusal from his lips. Curiosity also drove him into wondering what sorts of story can bring a happy mood to dread and such sadness, he might as well know about it. After all this is also sort of like a history lesson as it had been said to be true. Finally after a tense moment of consideration and deep silence, he nodded. "I see, please do tell me."

"Very well, here we go." Rob nodded before scanning the expressions of his other listeners. "This story takes place about five centuries ago, when my great, great grandfather was still alive and young. He had lived through the story we will speak now, his own experience which he survived to tell the tale. So this story was passed down to me and now to you. This event which changed everything was known as the Dark Age, and a single man caused it. His name was Areyuski Kuroki."

Jellal's body instantly tensed as a sudden fear sweat over him. No, it can't be... Areyuski was Zeref, no rather, he was the one said to have caused this all. His despair and fear only deepened as Rob began. "Areyuski was an evil and cruel man, a evil stain on the surface of existence. This man committed all sorts of evil, from playing treachery with others to killing Gods. All he cared is for himself, never for another." By now hearing such a version of the story, Jellal was already trembling. "This living demon seeks only power and devastation and death. He messed up the balance of the world and lead our world to apocalypse, it was a true living hell."

A sole sentence was now haunting Jellal's mind so that he was now noticeably trembling as sweat dripped from his forehead, earning some confusions from his friends. _I had caused all this... caused all Erza and my current family's suffering..._

Rob's gaze was now seemingly directly piercing through his guilty heart. "So the Gods had to challenge such a beast to war, so that we can again be at peace and does not have to fear for our very life twenty four seven, something they've never done before. Luckily for us, our benevolent holy rulers loved and cared for us so much that they decided for once to appear in our world to protect us . But even the unison of Gods cannot eliminate this monster before half of the Earth Land is filled with burning flesh, littered debris and cries of horror and sorrow. Some of our Gods died too...all because of this blasted demon. And even to current day, five centuries after that dark period where it would cost great courage for anyone to speak of...we are still rebuilding our towns and cities after its ruin and havoc-"

"I hate Areyuski!" Sho suddenly screamed as he leaped up from his seat with tears, jolting Jellal in surprise from his sudden enraged outburst. "He's the source of all our suffering!"

Wally nodded grimly as he hissed. "If I found that bastard, I will personally tear him apart and do Earth Land a huge favor."

Erza trembled as she hugged her scrunched up knees as a river of tears escaped from her eyes, "Why...why does such an evil person have to exist? We won't have to be like this if he never existed at all."

Already he can see the sorrow of Erza and Milliana hanging in the room in such a mist that choked his lungs, the dark hatred for Areyuski in Wally and Sho's raging aura and Rob's piercing eyes towards him. Abruptly he stood up, his bangs shadowing his dull eyes of sorrow and guilt.

And that is when he cannot take it any longer, "Excuse me, but I cannot listen on any longer, indeed, it is a dreary story. I bid you all a good night." His voice may have sounded calm and collected, but inwardly he was screaming on the brink of madness from the weighting guilt. Erza's comment had been the one to shred his heart apart. Suddenly he lost everything that meant something to him. His companions...actually stored such deep hatred to him, what if they learned he was Areyuski?

* * *

From then on, each night Jellal would suffer from nightmares, of himself as Areyuski, killing others or unable to control a dark strength that are tempted to engulf all he valued and even his best friend Erza. At times he would jolt awake with a bloodcurdling scream, and other times unable to escape the living nightmare.

Since then, he suffered the nightmares and constant fear for about a month before he noticed a difference. Previously, he still needs food and water, although minor, to sustain his hard working body. Now for several days, he can do without even a drop of water or a crumb of bread and rests. This surprised all others, as it is abnormal. Some are now cautious, and others admiring. And secretly, he found himself capable of manipulating a few elements, such as the direction of the wind or the temperature of the day, he can begin to levitate small rocks and a few bugs now too...He was still closely bonded with Erza and the others...but as another two month went by, others began to say he is drastically different.

Familiar to the time of Heaven after he returned, others said his eyes are now bathed by a unfamiliar darkness, his being quite damp and silent. His once gentle warm smiles had unknowingly grew to mocking, scorn smirks, and very soon he was pretty much isolated to the his adoptive family expect for Erza, to whom he always felt abnormal affection and kindness towards. Still, to others it still must've have been strange to encounter his sudden shift in personality.

Once she gazed at him deeply in the eyes and murmured softly, her voice shaking with worry. "Is there something wrong, Jellal? You seem weird lately, and only continuing so. You know you can always tell me if there is such a thing!"

He smiled, but he told her nothing.

How can he tell her that he was the demon in Rob's story, which had caused all of them to be overworking now? How can he?

* * *

And by the fifth month, he was growing rude and sarcastic towards even to his slave masters, an action which surprised those cruel humans and even the other slaves, after all, none had ever dared to stand up against them. He was of course whipped and punished in ways which were meant to be deadly, but to him it were merely scratches. Some had been admiring towards him for such a courage while others thought he was losing his marbles. And for some unknown reason, Jellal constantly felt the eyes of Rob on him, it was as if the elder had discovered and seen something about him where others cannot.

Judging from the way Rob secretly glared at him when others are unaware and oblivious, Jellal can only guess rather anxiously... That his true identity had been discovered by Rob.

* * *

I think there will be two or three more chapters, maximum at five, on his super long flashback that lasted about ten chapters already and then we can move on. Don't worry, Erza will still be around for a few more chapters. :) But by now I think you've all noticed that the main character for this story is pretty much Jellal. Erza plays a small role at the beginning, but as this story ends, which will probably take a long time, she pretty much will be in every chapter. :)


	20. Constellations and Strawberries

**A Holy War**

~Constellations and Strawberries~

* * *

Hello, everyone! Happy Chinese New Year to you all! :D I hop everyone is well and healthy! :) Today, I thank **Cutiepiepo2** and **Helekiller2** and **Ficlover** for reviewing as **1fairytaillover** and **Sovereign64** had. :) Also thanks to **naomelia** and **yukiruhina23** along with **Vaporess** for following, faving or both. :) This chapter is dedicated to all the Jellal and Erza fans, in other words, a true Jerza chapter. Review please.

* * *

It was a cool night where stars gleamed in the distant midnight darkness while a bright full moon shone down its silvery rays to the land below. Sitting at the farthest available area from the walls of the cell, and as close as possible to the fresh, crispy night airs of freedom was Jellal and Erza. They had sat there stargazing for many nights, it is a small activity they shared together...and one that Jellal enjoys a lot. Sho, Wally, Milliana and Rob had currently shared this hobby with him and Erza, but recently they had somehow found him unfamiliarly dark, dangerous even.

So now nearly everyone refuse to come in contact with him. All but Erza who still trusts her blue haired friend is as the gentle soul she had first met, still friendly and innocent...which at times lead him to wonder whether she is too naïve or just too angelic. However, inwardly the exiled God himself felt guilty, for he knew he was neither gentle or innocent anymore...thanks to Zeref.

The young male knew others are constantly speaking him behind his back. He was constantly watched for to others he was simply growing stranger and stranger. Rob, he sensed especially, was on a lookout for possible unusual behaviors, it was not imagination that he constantly found the sharp eyes of the elder averting when their eyes met. However, no matter what others say of him, Erza refuses to believe Jellal is possibly even deadly.

This is another one of those usual nights when the redhead and bluenette sat there, trying to taste the air of freedom as best as they can while happily pointed out clouds and constellations. With the young girl, he can always forget the hardship of life, the stress of Zeref and the sorrowful memories of the past and so therefore a sincere grin was plastered on his face longer than he can ever remember having. Still, at times even in the simplest, most irrelevant things he can still grow heartsick from his past.

"Look at that night cloud," Erza smiled heartily as her index finger flew to indicate various dark clouds that were barely visible against the dark background were it not for the moonlight. "Isn't it shaped like a bunny? And that one, a mushroom...oh, that one was like an acorn!"

He smiled before following her gaze, and yet...his mind is just unlike hers...so innocent, so gentle... No matter how hard he tries, he can never see the same shapes as she did, for he knew the evil of his heart can easily translate anything adorable and lovable and gentle into anything deadly, dangerous and cruel. Of course as usual, instead of a bunny he saw a splatter of blood, a sword instead of a mushroom and a skull rather than that of an acorn. But he never told her of such, he does not wish to turn her mind as corrupted as his.

His melancholy orbs drifted to the sky before he released a sigh. His cherished friend noticed none of his nostalgia and remorseful trance. "Come on, Jellal. You've never told me what you saw in the night sky. It's not fair for me to constantly tell you mine." She smiled before declaring a friendly threat. "You'd better tell me what you see tonight, or else I'm not letting you go anywhere!"

He sighed with a reluctant smile, closing his dull green orbs before reopening them. "Aye, aye. If you wished so badly, I guess I must comply." A small discomfort shadowed his heart before he added. "But may I name constellations rather than that of the clouds? I'm not very good with the clouds..." He cannot risk to twist her pure mind dark.

She pouted. "I suppose so, if you do insist upon the stars."

"I do," He smile as his melancholy greens met her amber eyes, before turning his eyes towards the heavenly world overcasting theirs with his fingers indicating in guidance. "See that one? Connect this star with that one and that one, do you see a lion?"

He stared back at her in a brotherly affection as she stared in dumbfound, but suddenly her lips blossomed into a radiating smile, so beautiful that for a moment his dull eyes enlarged in order to absorb as much detail as he can. He was hoping to burn this image, like many others into his memories as she happily exclaimed . "I see a lion!"

_Damn it_, he shouldn't haven't chosen that one! This is one of the many that brought his sad memories. His depressed eyes followed hers back to the constellation. "Mhmm, that is the Constellation of Leo. And on top of that is Leo Minor." _Leo...my brother._

Breathily she turned back to him with a smile of enthusiasm. "So cool! You should tell me of the stars and constellations, as you call them, more! I never knew you can see things in it as if in clouds! Show me more!"

He smiled before turning to the sky again. "Alright, connect that star over there with the one nearby, and then the one above that. Can you now see the Constellation of Virgo?"

"Yes!" Her eyes are radiating in such a glow while a smile graced her features that touched his heart enough to smile too before turning to another constellation. It was an unknown one, for he had been the one to create it right now. He hopes that she can still remember him even slightly, even later on when he becomes an avenger tempting to destroy the worlds.

He pointed to the constellation he just made up. "And that there, Erza, is the Constellation of Jellal." Surprise instantly gleamed into her eyes as he released a gentle smile as his once dull eyes glowed under the moon and starlights.

She blinked skeptically. "You have a constellation too?"

He nodded. "Mhmm, I've just made it up. Who said we are not allowed to do so? See that constellation? Here, watch my finger and I will connect it for you." So his pearly index finger danced, clearly in contrast of the shades of the night. That simple finger danced in monarchy grace and elegance, with liveness and beauty. When he was done, he returned his somber eyes to his friend. "Now look at me. See if you can understand the meaning of the constellation."

The startled her obeyed before a moment later gasp in realization, smiling. "I understand now. It is your tattoo! How creative! That is why it's called Constellation of Jellal, because only you have this form of unique tattoo!"

He melancholy smiled, hiding his sorrow from her effective from his training of sealing emotions as she again studied the constellation he just pointed out. He was not the only one who had this tattoo, each of the other Gods and Goddesses had it too...but this is probably the most vivid part of him that will have him stand out from others in his secretly beloved's mind.

"It's not fair!" She suddenly turned back to him, causing him to jolt slightly from unexpectedness.

"How so?" His tone was mild, despite his surprise as a rare sleepiness ticked in.

"It is unfair that only you get to make up your own constellation!" She hastily swung her head away so that it faced the heaven's stars again. "I wish to make one too!"

A warm smile ghosted across his lips as his eyes narrowed affectionally. "Why not? Go ahead and try to make one. I promise that I will keep the following one forever implanted in my heart. So that even if we were to ever go separate ways, I will always remember you through your constellation."

She blinked once before smiling with a slight bent of her neck in a respective nod of approval. Those blazing eyes returned to the sky and after a thoughtful moment she declared with her fingers gesturing. "That one. And that, connect to that one below it. And that, the one next to it and..."

She went on for some more before Jellal, in his amusement noticed a shape flicking into existence. He turned to stare at her giggling, shining eyes with mild surprise. "Is...that a strawberry?"

She giggled before winking towards him. "You've always said when I'm embarrassed I blush in the color of my hair...a strawberry. So why not a strawberry? It is true that I've never tasted one though...but I hope one day I shall taste it..." Her warm words touched him as she leaned forward to connect her large amber eyes with his round shocked ones. "With you, together." What she did next almost caused him to faint.

A soft and moist stroke of ruby lips were pressed onto the surface of his cheeks, causing him to jolt in a dumbfounded surprise. Warmth and gentleness were felt from that...kiss. It was all too sudden, and instantly numbness sealed his existence, but his body instantly grew lighter all at the same second. It was either a heartbeat or a millennium, and which of it he was unsure. Gradually, she leaned away, but the soft sensation remained As his heart acelerated.

Then he was on his foot the next moment, embarrassment and awkwardness sending puffs of steam over his head as his face grew redder that Erza's hair. He can still feel his back scorched from her gaze. "Jellal..."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just to-oo sudden. Ple...ease don't take it...personally, Erza!" He stammered as his face grew into a strawberry itself.

"I understand." He turned around just slightly to see her lowering her head with a blush of her own, a finger stroking her perfect lips that had cracked into a slight smile. "I don't know what came over me...you're the first boy I've kissed, though..."

He gotta get out of here, before he overheats and dies right there before her. "I...s-see. I must rest now...Erza, I, er...will see you in the morning, I guess." He dared not turn around, in fear of having his life ripped out of him from the constant reminder of he had just been kissed...

"Wait, Jellal." Somehow, he turned around without a nosebleed or a blackout, something that he was definitely grateful for. His startled and round green eyes met her glowing ones that were accompanied by an adorable smile. He noticed her cheeks had been stained red just as his had been, "Remember our promise, to eat a strawberry together in the future. Until we do so, I will never forget your constellation, you better too!"

This is again one of those rare times ever since he was banished from Heavens, he replied sincerely and warmly with a real smile. "I will never forget your constellation, I hope the same for you, Erza!"

"I won't, and thank you." She smiled.

He returned the gesture. "You're welcomed, now good night, dear Er-chan."

* * *

Hi, how was this chapter? :) I actually went out of what I've plan before because I think they deserve some times together before separating their paths. ;D I hope you've liked it so far!


	21. A Divine Punishment, A First Kill

**A Holy War**

~A Divine Punishment, A First Kill~

* * *

Hello to you all! :D Here's the newest chapter. Special thanks to those that have faved or followed, which would be...**severedserenity** and **Burning Souls** along with **ScarletPrincessTitania** and **Woopa**. I also thank all readers and to those that had taken the time to review, which would be in this case **Burning Souls** and **asdf** along with **Jessica S**. My usual friends of **1fairytaillover** and **Helekiller2** and **Sovereign64** are also not forgotten. I'm finally through a hundred reviews, and it is all thanks to you guys. :'D Please enjoy, my tomodachi.

* * *

A recent outbreak of diseases in the cold winter had stroke out to the slaves, which is actually quite reasonable as they were constantly given only little food, minor water and a few strands of dirty rags as garments. Many slaves are affected by this new illness to a level where they can barely move.

Jellal had been fine, but he had noticed how Erza's face soon turned to the color of her hair. Her breathing now produced white mists and her voice is all squeaky. She was even tired than usual, so it didn't take him long to figure out that Erza, like several other hundred slaves had fallen into a victim of the recent flu.

But of course, the slave masters paid no heed to such trival things as slaves are getting sick. So Jellal can only watch in pain as the weakened, huffing and feverish Erza carried on with the tough works while he remained helpless to help her feel even slightly more comfortable.

Jellal had never gotten sick before, so he hadn't the slightest clue of how to help her recover beyond gaving her his food and water when she seems famished or thirsty, and trying his best to persuade her to rest most of the time by taking over her share of works...but Erza usually refused.

So she grew even sicker.

* * *

Then on a day when the winds are cold and the sky are painted eerily black, his darkness finally exploded from within. He did the unthinkable...

Erza had a sleep that cannot be anything near fine the previous night. Jellal had at dawn checked her temperature with his palm against her feverish forehead while his concerned green orbs stared deeply into averted blank amber eyes glazed with discomfort, along with his other friends surrounding the young ill redhead.

He narrowed his eyes. "You need a rest today, Erza...you won't last long at this rate." Rob and the others who miraculously had been fine had been on his side, except for Milliana as well...but somehow Erza was the primary focus for him. Wally was more concerned with Milliana was was feeding her his bread not far away.

She struggled upward. "I'm fine...Jellal," She turned to him probably with the least convincing smile he had ever seen in his life. "You already took over my work yesterday and the day before...I can't just stay like this forever and just gain off you..."

"What are you talking about? It's no problem to me...trust me, I can manage double work just fine-"

"Jellal." Her voice was soft. "Just trust me on this, I'm fine...really, no need to worry."

"But..." They are to haul huge marble blocks to build a mansion for some damn duke! Such tiring works are not meant for a lady, especially a sick lady!

"Please!" Watered brown orbs that are once so bright and lively are now simply dull and blank met his own sorrowful green eyes As she pleaded. "If you trusted that I can make it through, then I shall. Jellal, let this be considered as a form of respect towards me, I cannot remain idle while my brothers and sisters are overworked."

He was for a moment about to snap back again, but thought against it. Erza is very unique, she had a furious determination and proud dignity to protect. If he coerced her from what she wanted, that may actually interfere with her recuperation process.

He reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but stay within my sight, Erza. So at least when you grow tired and needs a rest, I can cover it for you."

"Good thinking, Jellal." Rob nodded with approval before turning to Erza after a side glance at the other sick girl. "He's right, at least agree on this. All of us will help you and Miliana any time you need. Well, maybe not Milliana for today, she's asleep already."

Her lips blossomed into a smile, as liviness sparkled in her eyes. "Okay, I knew you would all understand, thank you, Jellal!"

He turned away to hide a growing blush of his own. "Well...I guess that an elder brother should let his sister have her way at times..."

But this was only a recipe of darkness and hatred, unbeknownst to them.

* * *

As she had promised to him, she was constantly within ten feet from him. He watched with sympathy while she carried on with her loads of heavy, large bricks to the best of her abilities. But she was after all very sick, and so it was no surprise that her working progress grew intensely noticeably slow when compared with the others.

She had stumbled a few times, but otherwise carried on like any others. She hauled stones which weighted probably a ton with a few other slaves. She hoed at the dirt rhythmically, refusing to slack behind any others at all times despite she did for most of the time. She climbed through the sharp surfaces to the dangerous top in order to apply bricks and cements. She actually seems fine.

But what slightly frightened Jellal enough to keep him cautious and prepared to rush at Erza's rescue any time is because of a nearby tall and skinny man with poofy dark hair and manic grin plastered on his face. Worse, he was in a guard's uniform and accompanied by a whip and a katana. And...he was dangerously staring at Erza's direction. Jellal grimaced, it's Teebo, one of the cruelest guards available...this male was simply the human version of his hellish mentor, Kageyama.

* * *

The sun had finally poked out of the dark clouds at noon when he again checked towards her direction. But just as he was a about to turn away form the quick glance at her with satisfactory, his eyes suddenly grew wide and he froze.

Dazed, he watched her constantly trembling body finally give away at that exact moment...the rope she had used to tug a marble block behind her slipped away as her knees buckled, her failing body collapsing to the ground. To him it was as if in a painful torturing slow motion display. She sank to the ground headfirst before the curtain of her scarlet hair rained down from the sky. The moment her head crashed to the ground, she lost conscious.

"Erza!"

He flinched when the corner of his eyes reported a smirking Teebo, those malicious eyes locked towards the direction of his fallen friend. Teebo has a powerful reputation of being merciless and even beastly cruel towards slaves...rumors had he had killed nearly ten slaves already during this ill period. His fear only deepened into panic as he saw the man slowly beginning to shift towards Erza. _No, you can't harm her_!

He desperately wished to arrive at her side to help her up...only to notice that the rest of the slaves between him and her suddenly became a blocking wall of flesh. He is too immobilized to help her.

"Hey, you!" He heard the ugly cry another supervising guard towards him. "Get on with your work before I dirtied my hands to beat ya up!"

"Erza!" He ignored the enraged guard.

"Oi, get to ye work!"

"Erza, I'll be there in a second!"

"I said get on with ya work!" Before Jellal can scream her name once again, he felt himself jerked upward suddenly by the dirty fabric at his chest. He had been too oblivious to his surrounding due to Teebo and Erza, "I said to get on working, ye hear me-"

He did not even hear Zoldeo's words as a sudden explosion of blood exploded from Erza's direction. Teebo had sadistically whipped Erza awake, who was cringing in pain as she howled from the burning lashes. He watched in horror as Teebo pulled out a katana from his belt, seemingly muttering with a smirk that if a slave can't work, _it_ may as well die...

Something from within him caused his body to jolt, before he felt a surge of power suddenly flooding through his veins...he felt a sudden hunger for death...but it can't be Erza's. Darkness suddenly shaded his mind into deep hatred.

"Yo rat, look at me when I'm speaking to ya! I said get own with your work, or do you want me to beat you up, garbage?" Zoldeo had been too stupid to notice his sudden shift in aura, as most mortals are. A pair of red eyes suddenly surfaced into existence.

"Shut up before I kill you!" Rage exploded from him, and suddenly his once tea green eyes glowed with a crimson light before he roared with a death aura that nearly knocked an instantly frightened Zoldeo off his feet. "Or is it that you've had had enough of the boring breathing to seek a slow, agonizing death?"

Instantly fear and sweat surfaced at once intensely on Zoldeo's face. He was released as the once sadistic guard struggled to crawl backward from great fear... The reaction and his earlier bloodcurdling scream had shocked nearly everyone in a mile radius. Although Jellal is surprised by why Zoldeo is suddenly so afraid of him, that can wait and Erza cannot.

He hastily scampered over to Erza. All the others had instinctively shifted out of of his way from his earlier demonic actions. So it was only a second later that he had reached Erza's side. Surprised black eyes met a pair of murderous bloody orbs. "Leave her alone!"

As the shocked Teebbaba backed away, Jellal turned around worrisomely to examine the wounded Erza. His heartbeat was seemingly the only sound in what was otherwise a silence atmosphere. The moment his eyes caught the sight of the glimmering scarlet liquid that had drowned Erza...anger immediately blinded him. She had already been stabbed through the stomach and almost dead.

His veins exploded, his ferocious gaze slowly and dangerously turned towards Teebo. This rotten scum dared...to stab Erza?

"How dare you do this to her?" Anger took over, without any further thought but drowned in hatred he had suddenly leaped onto Teebo, ignoring the pain of the katana blade as it pierced into his side.

Teebo was instantly thrown to the ground before he was somehow kicked up into the air in less than a second. A sharp blow of a irony and merciless fist came to collide with his fat stomach before Jellal, in the speed of light punched him right there in midair again several thousand times, his fist is covered with...golden fire, as some eyewitness later rumored. Another moment Teebo had been kicked in his face with such a strength that he soared to nearby boulder, which instantly collapsed on the impact, breaking pretty much every single one of his bones.

The cut to Jellal's side, surprising to the others, vanished as he hissed. "You shall now face the divine punishment for your sin...worry not, I will not kill you...until I made sure you've suffered and experienced tastes beyond death..."

He had for long kept his returning Magic a secret, but now his hatred for Teebo had summoned it out. His bangs were over his eyes as he suddenly lashed out his hand towards the nearby dropped katana. As if by magnetic attraction, the hilt of the blade flew to his hands by itself, which then were redirected to Teebo...before shooting out.

There was then a yowl. Teebo's eyes are wide, and his mouth agape while a scarlet liquid waterfalls down his mouth. By now everyone had been frozen from the outturn of events and can only stare at the young soon to be murderer approach the dying guard.

"Wh-who are y-ou?" Teebo staggered upward into a sitting position as a great pool of blood drooled from his mouth, while all eyes focused upon the unknown former God. "Please...have, have mercy..."

A familiar icy cackle, seemingly Zeref's suddenly sounded at the back of his mind. _Finish him off...he dared to harm your precious Erza..._

"Your death bringer, Jellal Fernandes." He growled as Magic energies shrouded around him for the next attack, causing his hair to noticeably fly wildly . "This is how you shall repent for nearly killing those that I cared. Sayonara...rest in pieces."

A field of white light covered his body before several bright beams abruptly flashed from his hands that had been placed before him. "Now repent!"

A cry erupted from Teebo as the rays hit him, a giant explosion then blinded all those unfortunate souls around it except for the spell caster himself. When the light evaporated, Teebo is long gone, with only a lifeless corpse with frozen expressions of horror remains.

Gasps were hear and yet Jellal only narrowed his red eyes and stated calmly. "You've deserved it."

He then turned to Erza before kneeling before her. His voice grew to a soft whisper as he examined her wounds, his previous deadly attitude instantly shifted to a gentle soothing one. "I'm sorry, Er-chan. If only I got to you earlier..."

His right hand then was extended over her before a soft blue light streamed downward to Erza. "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell." Who knows how he knew Lost Magic on his first battle aside from the other ones he had just used, such a Magnetic and Light? But he had an idea that these are only a few of Zeref's vast collection.

Gradually, her cuts vanished and color returned to her paled cheeks from the lack of blood. Her feverish symptoms also seemingly subsided, much to his joy.

Then suddenly all his coolness were drained from him as his body suddenly sank to the ground. The Magic suddenly all void from him, as if he had used a supply he shouldn't have, his sight are growing blurry and his body suddenly painful and sore. His red eyes immediately faded away as darkness suddenly cut in. One last glance towards a sleeping Erza besides him, he released a soft smile before sinking away.

* * *

Ok, here it is! :D


	22. Unexpected Fail of the Plan

**A Holy War**

~Unexpected Fail of the Plan~

* * *

Hello, everyone. :D Thanks to those that had followed or faved the story or even me as an author, that'd be you, **CrimsonNight41** and **Miz-Corky-Dearr97** along with **gralu4ever** and **Vehemens Ford** as well as **Kyritus Snow **and **Dragon-fang18**. I also did not forget and must present thanks to **becca. its. me** and **hdeppy**. Also thanks to those that had read and reviewed, **Vehemens Ford** and **gruvia forever** and **gralu4ever** as well as along with **Burning Souls **and **Sovereign64 **and **1fairytaillover**. Please enjoy now.

* * *

Due to the help of his Magic, Erza's flu had finally faded away into the thin air, much to Jellal's joy. But Miliana's illness remains and he made a mental note to treat her immediately later. His presence as a Magic user had already been blown; it is pointless to try to keep it a secret anymore.

But as a slave that dared to threaten, revolt and even killed one of the slave masters, of course the Humans tried to give him the greatest punishment they can manage. He must had been taken advantage of during his black out, otherwise who would have dared to touch him after he had killed?

When he woke up, he found himself in heavy chains that suppress Magic and two guards glaring at him darkly. After he was whipped and spat upon until the guards are content and yet dissatisfied due to his silent endurance, he was left with a huge lacrima crystal to torment him with blue streaks of lightning. But is he fazed by it? Not at all, he is more than enough used to it to feel mere stings rather than thunderbolt hits.

So although his body was painted with blood, he felt nothing more than mere cuts and the sticky liquid. He felt no severe pain and was capable of easily protecting his dignity by taking it all silently to earn his tormentors the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

But during those three days and two night of just hanging there with a rope tied to his hand as he swayed and dangled in the wind, he gradually felt the fear that he had so long ago abandoned and forgotten. Zeref's powers are gradually turning into his. He is pleased at this, and remembered that when he had killed Teebo, where the katana had cut him healed at once just like the times when he was a God. His immortally ability of undead was returning to him, as his power of harming and protecting. But he has absolute no control over it all the time. He also remembered how he grew unconscious right after all impressive display and usage of Magic. That could be a real problem.

He must have been lucky that rage fueled him enough previously to serve him the goal of saving Erza. He remembered that bloodlust he felt when he killed Teebo…what if this power and hatred later on turned against Erza and what is important to him now without his intention? He is growing more and more dangerous without himself even aware of it. This incident was only of a warning that he must either learn to control this power or leave behind what he learned to love and cherish.

But currently trying to master this Magic is impossible, he does not even know what he knows, and what limits and weaknesses they contained. If he tries to practice and use them without even certain of what they are or how to use them, eventually he will end up harming someone he cares. His only hope and plan is to flee this land where many he had learned to cherish and protect is, so that he may not end up harming them against his will.

* * *

After three nights and four days of hanging there with his two wrists tied up and connected to some tree branches, he was feeling extremely fearful of himself that that possible dark Magic returning to him when several guards approached the him, clearly slightly cautious and frightened. "Ye rat, may return to da cell."

He felt the hard contact of the floor as the guards cut the rope he was hanging onto before he was forcefully dragged up to have the Magic suppressing handcuffs biting onto his rope cut wrists and numb ankles. And then they put on some form of collar like metal circlet onto his neck before fastening a metal chain on it. He was then coerced to be harshly led back to his original cell on his legs. Honestly, it felt like death to walk on those legs of his that are filled with cuts and numbness from days of hanging.

As soon as his presences was visible to his cellmates, a huge roar of applauds and happy cries exploded from his cell as the guard opened the door. His chain and collar was removed, but the Magic suppressing handcuffs remained before he was cursed on for the last time.

He was then thrown inside and felt the air knocking out of him from the impact of his captors' hard boots. His mind was for a moment dazzle as his cuts broke open again from the harsh landing before soft skin and hands gently helped him up.

"Jellal!" His eyes groggily opened, but for a moment they are useless and unprotected against the darkness of the night. He can only recognize what seem to be Rob and Wally's firm and strong arms pulled him up from his sprawling position into a sitting motion. He felt hands rearranging his body before he was pulled to wherever they are taking him.

The next moment his cracked spine felt the cool surface of what seems to be the wall pressing against him as Rob's worried voice buzzed into his ears. "There, how are you feeling, Jellal? Can you hear me?" He managed a slight dip of his head.

"Jellal!"

As his dull eyes at last penetrated the darkness and grew accustomed to it, he only recalled seeing a certain redhead suddenly dashing out of nowhere and pulling him into a tight bear hug. Lucid tears flew everywhere; he felt some splashing onto his bloody limbs as Erza's head burrowed past his neck. He can feel her trembling hands as he closed his eyes to enjoy that hug, despite it was rather painful to his body, but hey, was he really a stranger to pain?

Her voice was filled with sincere happiness, but choked up with tears. "Jellal…you're back, you're really back! Oh, dear Heavens, I thought I could have lost you, and I would go insane if that happened, 'cause you are such a great friend! Like everyone else here."

Sudden disappointment tainted his heart, but he showed no signs of it and only forced a grin, "Well, I'm back, am I not?" Although into the distance and behind Erza, he again found the skeptical eyes of Rob scorching his skin…he tried to ignore it but to no avail.

She nodded, shimmering liquids outlining her happy eyes and graceful smile. "Yes, and I will never let you go and suffer like that again…" Her happiness faded as her face tilted away. "Wally…saw what happened and he told me that you killed the guard due to me..."

Jellal's feeble eyes turned to a nearby Wally, who scratched his head. "I have no idea how you did it, I mean…I was nearby and saw you using Magic, but I am still a bit skeptical that it exists. It's just…extraordinary." His eyes glowed. "You must teach us!"

Sho suddenly appeared behind Wally and implanted a slight punch on his friend's head, scolding. "Let him rest a moment, will you? See how beat up and abused he is?"

"Ah yeah, sorry."

Jellal's smiling turned back to Erza as her soft and pearly hands suddenly cupped his feeble chin. She wore a smile of her own, although tear streaks stained her cheeks. "Jellal, thank you for saving me…without you, I'd be dead already." She pulled back the blue locks of his hair so she could see his face better. "I owe you my life, truly, thank you. I am blessed to have a friend like you. But because of me…you suffered so much these days. I will understand if you are angry at me."

He sighed slightly before a smile rippled at his face, his eyes flowing upward to meet her amber ones. "Don't feel bad, Erza. I did not regret anything about saving you. I will gladly do it all over again."

She crushed his neck with a hug once more, "Don't ever leave me like that again, alright? I was so worried! Please…just do not leave me ever again."

"I won't…" He felt his heart splitting based on that false vow…normally he wouldn't feel any guilt at all for a false lie and promise, but when it was targeted to her…he felt so heartbroken.

_It was necessary_, _so that you will not be suspicious_… he reminded himself sternly, struggling not to let his emotions flare and grow out of control as his eyes sealed close. _I must leave you before I grow dangerously enough to hurt you without intentions…please forgive me, Er-chan…my light._

Even still, the weighting guilt was more than what he can endure…and he knew that if he does not wish to die from this lie or arouse suspicion or even spitting out the truth, he must leave as soon as possible. He cannot wait too long…and therefore must endure the pain and the reluctance of leaving tomorrow night, right after all falls into sleep.

His body managed to recuperate enough to in the short time span of one day to move around. Even with all that pain and just on the borderline of capable of moving, he was still forced to do his daily slave works and chores. He was actually for once glad that he was doing the harsh works. This is proving that tonight he is capable of running away. But should he face combats or extreme running…he may be in some severe troubles due to his still broken body.

Still, he decides to once and for all, leave in order to protect those he cherished and love from his awakening, demonic powers.

* * *

So when night had arrived, he gradually awaited for each and every one in his cell to fall asleep, even Erza, the others and Rob. Then just to be extra safe, he waited another quarter of an hour before rising upward. He is not able to help the tormented Miliana with her flu because of his cuffs, and it is certainly not helping. With guilt stricken heart, he casted one more glance towards a nearby Erza who was soundly asleep before kneeling down. His head dipped slightly until a blue curtain of his hair splashed downward, sliding down his face and mixing in with her scarlet locks. Their lips met at just the slightest contact before he rose away. She did not even stir.

He sighed, understanding that he shouldn't have done that, he was only complicating his job. But really…just one more kiss is fine for him, he knew that he would never taste those strawberry lips…and it broke him from the inside. Fighting back his tears, he casted a final glance at the cell where all his family and friends are before murmuring a low, "Sayonara, everyone. I am leaving, thank you all for caring and treating me as one among you all this time. You all do not know how much it meant to me…but now I must go in sake of us all. Farewell."

Then, he turned away and worked on the loose bricks that he knew of all along since he was the one that loosened them from the start. He did a quite good job of hiding in each night until he can return to work on it. At first, he was planning to create this escape hole for his family, so that they may all leave together, now…he grimaced at the thought of leaving alone…but it did not stop him.

His had brushed away the cracking cement and then gradually took out the bricks until it formed a hole big enough in the wall for him to go through. Since he had hi Magic suppressed by the cuffs, he is incapable of leaving any other way and not to mention that it is nearly soundless. The wall he had drilled a hole through on the night of meeting Zeref was seemingly none existence, at times leaving him to wonder if it all was a dream. But he was quite clear it was not.

* * *

After he was through the cell and had successfully avoided the wander night guards, he at last sighed into the true crispy night air of freedom. Although this is the freedom he had dreamt of and spoke to Erza of, he did not feel delighted at all from his sacrificial and abandoning run. His heart felt as if he had betrayed all those he cared for.

"But it's a must…" He reminded himself harshly when he caught himself staring longingly at the way back to the cell before turning away. "Jellal, you've done what's best and right for all."

"Is that so?" A sudden voice echoing from behind him instantly caught him off guard. Turning around at a lightning reflex with surprise glittering from his eyes, he found a very solemn Rob glaring back at him with eyes cold as stars.

"R-Rob-oji, ojisan?" He stammered, completely not expecting the elder to be here. "How did you…"

"I know what you want to ask, Jellal. That is not important." The elder interrupted with a sigh. "What is important is why are you here in a time like this?"

"I must leave, Rob-ojisan." He replied, struggling to drown the shock displayed on his face. "I may end up hurting you all. It's for the good of-"

"I doubt that," Rob huffed.

"You don't understand! I am a very dangerous person!" Jellal retorted, now growing agitated, this man had no idea of what he is going through or how painful it hurts for him to make this decision. He is only making his departure harder.

The reply shocked him senseless. "What if I do understand everything about you, Jellal…or should I call you by a different name?"

His eyes grew round with horror, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The white bearded man, whose gentle and loving face he had grown so used to see edged forward now with a solemn face and a pair of eagle eyes. "I mean, Jellal Fernandes is only a name you've made up for yourself, isn't that right, Areyuski Kuroki?"

* * *

What are your thoughts? O.O Maybe? :D I hope I've managed to surprise you, if I had not, then you had some really seriously good way of figuring things out from the very little scraps of context clues the previous few chapters! ;D Please tell me what you all think.


	23. The Unwanted Outcome

**A Holy War**

-The Unwanted Outcome-

* * *

This is like a dream to me, everyone, that this story is having so many reviewers, favers, readers and so on. I have to thank you all! To those that had faved, reviewed, followed, I hereby salut to you. I am so motivated by all of your support, that here's the new chapter, only like eight days since the last update. ^^ Thanks to **Burning Souls** and **EndingSilly** and **1fairytaillover** as well as **BlackCatNeko999** and **gralu4ever** and **sereneskydragonslayer **along with **Vehemens Ford **and **Sovereign64 **and **HappyPlue** (**Hunter Dayhorn**, my classmate), **Storm229** and **oXCherryXo **for reading and reviewing, following, and faving. And no, this is not all, I did not forget **Cjcats** and **Hiru to Yoru** and **vampiressXO** for supporting me either. As for **CrimsonNight41**, I present you my greatest thank of the day...thanks for all the support! T_T Arigato! Thanks for blowing up my reviews and in simply a few days expand this story's review page by 20% percent. Thank you all!

* * *

Jellal's heart cringed in shock as realization flooded over him, before leaking into his eyes that gleamed under the starlight to which Rob squarely met. "S-so you've….known, known al-ll along…B-but…how?"

"It is not hard at all, Jellal- no, I mean, Areyuski Kuroki." Rob sighed as his eyes slipped close, before flashing upward to meet his startled gaze again, and for a moment, it seems to be swirling with sorrow and misery. "I have met you before and therefore will always recognize your presence of nearly Death itself…but you have not remembered me, as I am just another victim during the time of the War."

The young male flinched before stepping back slightly with fear. "Rob-ojisan. I respect your wisdom and knowledge, but you yourself had spoke to me that the War was the time which your ancestor had lived through, somewhere near five centuries ago. How can you…say you have remembered me? I was given birth only about fifteen years ago!"

It was true, should his age of a thousand and five hundred be converted into human years.

"Yes, you have fooled even me, a survivor of the hellish world you have created back then." Rob hissed. "A man who should have never been able to forget for a second of who this unique black aura belonged to… Thus, I believe that you are the reincarnation of Areyuski."

The long forgotten feeling of cold terror flowed back into Jellal once again…this man is not as dull as he concluded mortals to be. He was the dull one all along, to underestimate Rob. Rage upon himself spilled over on him that he was so weak and frightened. "But what is your excuse of lying to me and the others on how it is your great, great grandfather that had survived the Dark Age when it is truly you? Liar!"

Rob was momentarily silent before sighing, "I had only wished that Sho, Wally, Milliana and Erza…even you, who were considered as members of my families, my grandchildren be spared from the fear, that it had occurred so long ago and would be unlikely to occur again…instead of the truth that it had happened only forty seven years ago."

Something within Jellal cracked, and a sudden vision of Areyuski sparked within his mind, as cold and as dark as a God Slayer could be. Again a sudden hunger for death emerged, but he quickly struggled against the lust although it pained him greatly. Rob did not notice his momentary discomfort as he only continued.

"I did not even think of you when I first met you to be the infamous Dark Mage, but then…I slowly began to remember and recognize your aura and steel cruel gaze. But I am old, and cannot remember too well." The penetrating gaze of the elder frightened him, as if glaring hatefully and menacingly into his soul…the gaze he was so familiar with and so despised of back in the lands of Heaven and Hell. "Areyuski…what was once know to me as Jellal, I had seen you perform Magic the day Erza-chan was nearly murdered. Thanks to that incident, the sight of the familiar dark Magic of yours snapped recognition back into this old man."

The bluenette's eyes only grew cold with a sudden suffocating anger. "I can tell you are once a mage as well, to be so sensitive and sharp. So you had seen Erza, but had chosen not to protect her just to clarify were I once the Dark Mage?" His feeble whisper grew into an enraged roar. "What kind of grandfather are you?"

"I apologize to her, to you as well…of my uselessness. I am after an old man with only enough specks of Magic remaining to live, I cannot possibly use this last supply as I wish to stay around longer and raise you all." The man closed his eyes in shame, but it did not calm Jellal's boiling rage that suddenly so wished him to be dead. "I thank you, to have been capable of protecting her right away and heal her of her injuries this time. Truly, I owe you a great one."

Hatred engulfed him, suffocating his mind with darkness and blinding his eyes with a murderous red gleam. Areyuski's voice sounded within his head. _He deserves to die, for being so…ignorant of Erza even as she suffers in agony. _

_Shut up, _Jellal hissed back mentally, _this is my decision to make._ _Despite he is so cowardly and selfish to simply stand and watch; he is still my caretaker for so long. _

_But think of Erza…blood spilling and crying in fear and agony while he only watched in order to preserve himself…even though he had been a Mage with some Magic left…._

_Shut up, Zeref! _

_Come on, Jellal. I know you want to kill him for being so selfish and cold…after all once again, we are the one and the same!_

_But this is my body, my decisions, alright? _

_You must learn to be cruel if you wish to control the powers…Rob can be the first…_

_I will learn to control them, so stop ordering me around! Besides…Rob is someone I wish to protect, not kill! _

_You're taking too long, Jellal! If you cannot even do this simple task, the first step…then you are too weak! You won't be able to kill the Gods like this…_

"I'm not weak! I will kill them when the time comes!" He roared out loud. "Now shut up, you stupid ghost!"

He can feel the burning gaze of Rob before he heard his worried and confused voice. "Jell- I mean, Areyuski?" Sweat dotted his forehead and a tremble shook his being while he mentally battled the bloodlust of his hidden monstrous power.

His voice…the voice that belonged to the man who had ignored Erza at her darkest hour… and those eyes that had stared at him in the way he hated most…fear and hatred. The devious voice of Areyuski sounded once again. _Jellal, you know what to do. _

_No, I won't give in to you! I will not kill the one and only man I had accepted as my true parent._

There was a moment of silence before Areyuski's voice again growled in his head._ I guess then you truly can't do it, I see…I shall do it for you then, Jellal!_

_W-what?_

* * *

His eyes suddenly flicked red, before returning to his brownish orbs, red again, brown, red, brown…until the red took over for the last time, glinting bloody rubies under the stars. The temperature noticeably dropped before a dark cloud sheathed the moonlights, as if under the dark commands of his powers. A dark aura coaled over his being as sudden power pulsed within him before those feeble Magic resistant handcuffs by his wrists and ankles suddenly evaporated under the extreme quality of the released Magic, and Rob must have been able to notice for he was gentle enough for a moment to call him Jellal instead of Areyuski.

"Jellal? What is wron-Agggghhhhh…" Rob's voice was cut off instantly into a pained howl as Jellal's body suddenly lunged forward in light speed with his hand at Rob's throat. The next instantly, Rob's head was slammed into a huge marble block meant to be used as material. The hard surface was met at such an impact that hot blood spilled into the cracking two pieces. Even Rob's handcuffs were shattered into confetti from the impact.

"Jellal had gone to sleep, he's not here." A malicious grin appeared at his face as he applied pressure to the elder's throat. It tightened before he chuckled at the sight of a struggling Rob. "Ah, how great it feels once again, to use this power and crush those that deserve to die…"

Surprisingly to him, the moment his hand slipped loose as he concluded the elder to be dead, Rob had metered away from him huffing and panting as blood rained from his forehead. Areyuski only turned around coldly with studious eyes. Rob does have the leftover reflex as a former Mage.

"J-Jellal…" Each word the elder spoke of was a very dim gasp as if he was soon to die. "Y-you wi, will earn…nothing- nothing f-for my, death…I fear… n-not death…bu-but that it, it shall be, y-your f-first step…dow-down the, the dark path…"

"You speak too much, for a soon to die soul." It was all vain to his blinding hatred as he in the blink of an eye consumed their distance, a punch to Rob's abdomen before aiming his bend arm at his neck.

Rob's eyes suddenly grew round with realization from the familiar way of speech and icy tone, "Wait…y-you are not…Jellal…"

"It took decades for you to notice, old man. Yes, I am Areyuski; Jellal currently…is not here. My name actually isn't Areyuski, but only Jellal will have the privilege to know that, we are after all the same."Areyuski smirked. "It's actually easier for him to just hibernate and let me take care of the things, but…you seem to matter to him at least…'cause he's fighting me from within here too."

The elder gasped as his blood sprayed, before aiming a fist at his head in an attempt to untangle their distance. But Areyuski had already ducked the hit before sending his knee to crash with the elder's neck. _Mortals…how very weak._

"Jellal…d-don't do this…" Rob yowled in pain before hissing breathily, as if unwilling to give up the hope of his words to reach the trapped soul within. "I d-don't…want y-you to end, end up….like this mon-monster…."

"You don't need to worry; he was viewed and treated as a monster since his birth…" Areyuski's reply was cold as the image of Cobra resurfaced to his mind. "Even his own father tried to strangle him. I, another monster, am the only true friend and ally he has. I will protect him, and help him grow stronger!"

"You're wrong…Areyuski…" Rob croaked as he descended before his voice grew to a yowl. "D-during his days, days here…he was truly, ha-happy…I, E-Erza, Sho…Wal-lly and Miliana…are all, his…friends…Jellal, I- know…y-you can hear me! Resurface…and hear me speak! D-don't give up to this monster!"

"Shut up, what do you know about him, about me?" Rage pulsed within Areyuski as he pummeled the elder, each punch and kick with deadly forces enough to create an earthquake as the leftover forces caused the nearby buildings to collapse and fall. "Your very gaze of distrust, hatred and coldness are daggers that jabbed into our souls. Don't speak as if you are his ally…don't pretend you are his friend when you are not! Had you really been willing him to suffer less, you wouldn't have come to stop him! You are the true monster raking his heart apart!

"I know because I can feel his rage, his helplessness and sorrow...at your appearance! We are the very same person, so when surfers, so do I!" His eyes narrowed."Right now you are one of the reasons, so die!"

Rob, though he was hit at such forces did not fall as expected, and instead only aimed his legs towards Areyuski. Areyuski however, only blocked the attack before leaping away.

Being a man pass seventy did take its toll on Rob as Areyuski noticed; who sank to the ground shortly after, clutching his bleeding stomach as blood welled up in his mouth, sputtering and gasping. A cruel smile found its way to his lip before his expression suddenly grew startled. Jellal's voice hissed within him. _Enough, now. I warn you…don't kill anyone._

* * *

"He deserves to die, Jellal." Areyuski huffed as his arms crossed. "You know it."

The old man on the ground looked up feebly, blood drooling from his lips. "J-Jellal?"

_I told you to shut up! I make the decisions here, Zeref! I won't kill him! I know you want to create the sorrow to fill my lack of strong will. But his death won't mean anything to me. _

"You've underestimated your evaluations, Jellal. We both know he is important to you, as a man you view as true parent." The Dark Mage hissed as he studied Rob. But his bloody orbs began to flicker to brown. "To wake the power sealed by the Gods, I will take this man as your first sacrifice. Many more will die, in sake of thawing your power, but he can be the first to have his blood run."

_Shut it. This is my body, get the hell out of here and let me deal with him as I wish!_

"D-don't use…Jellal's body…his voice, to s-say such cruel words…Areyuski."

A beam of dark ray suddenly pierced through Rob's shoulder, sending him yowling with pain before blood spilled all over his shirt. Areyuski however was cold as he hissed. "Weak scum like you do not deserve to even speak to me, you are lucky I conversed with you so long already."

_Zeref! I told you to stop!_

"No," The Dark Mage hissed. "This is for the good of you, Jellal."

Rob's hands suddenly managed in a complicated motion; apparently he believes he must use Magic if he wishes for a slight chance of survival. A great wall of flame spilled forward at Jellal with deadly accuracy, power and speed. "Jellal, m-my child…I hate to, to ad-mit…but you are…a danger t-to the…future."

"You see this coldness, Jellal? His eyes, are as the same as those that hated and despised you…" Areyuski smirked. "He's trying to kill you here. If you want, I can end him instantly, but…you are quite troublesome."

_I warned you, don't kill…_

He only whipped his hand to the side before the flames parted ways, passing through his direction with a gap in its midst due to his doings. He then turned to Rob, "You think such a weak flame can kill me, the Dark Mage, Areyuski Kuroki? How very pathetic of you. And Jellal, go back to sleep…your will isn't strong enough to save him, or to defeat me."

_D-damn you…Zeref…_ Jellal's voice sounded one last time before he faded away.

* * *

"Jellal has lost this subconscious war of ours, old man; it's time for you to die now." A dark grin appeared at his lips, his own hands danced in a motion before crossing over his lifted head. He will show him how Magic is truly used. "Altairis."

Suddenly all shadows of the area under the glow of the moon stretched towards him, before a huge black orb grew in size over his head. He can feel Rob's widen scorching eyes burning his skin…but he carried on with his body moving on its own.

He only heard Rob's last comment before the orb flew forth at breakneck speed, closing in on him, surprisingly he was smiling. "Areyuski…h-hear me, I still…trust Jellal. You will never…wipe away, t-the light that remains, in h-his hear-t…"

"Your final words are rather touching, Rob, but he will sooner or later be no less ruthless than me, if not more." Areyuski sighed as his crimson eyes gleamed in the light of the sudden explosion. At the impact, huge flames enough to blind the eye spilled into the air as the nearby buildings collapsed to their end within a mile radius. Choking smokes erupted into the air as Areyuski chuckled. "You will learn to thank me, Jellal, for marching out this first step of controlling your powers."

And then the next instant, his red eyes are sealed away as he closed those lazy orbs that are completely void of emotions. Immediately, they reopened to a pair of tea green orbs that belongs to Jellal. Hot tears suddenly built up as Jellal once more took over his own body while Areyuski submerged away. His body felt frozen with numbness as he with round eyes stared at the vanishing flames and smoke while the nearby building, collapsed away into rubbles of avalanches and nothing under the power similar to that of a miniature nuclear bomb.

The sight choked him, and his soul felt broken and battered more than ever as he stared at the huge crater of where the smiling elder once stood. His body was suddenly void of energy as his knees buckled and crashed away into the ground, but his eyes never once left the crater. "Rob-ojisan…"

The elder was no more, he is dead, forever.

To him it was as if a millennium of just kneeling there, watching the never ending rain of the rubbles end, as well as the fading smokes to escape. His mouth was dry, but his eyes are soaked with waterfalls of tears. His mind is blank before his eyes feebly shut close, as his trembling hands travelled up to meet his tear stained cheeks. "Rob-ojisan…w-what have….I done? I'm so so-rry…I d-did not…me, mean to…"

"What is that?"

"Get up; I think there's an earthquake!"

Voices travelled to his ears with great urgency and despite the pain within that threatened to rake him apart, he still opened his eyes which glowed with sorrow and remorse under the celestial lights. The slave masters and the guards must be waking up, and now that he had done so far, he cannot give up. Areyuski had just proved how dangerous and disobedient he is, and Jellal cannot bear the thought that if he is to return to his slave postion, he wouldn't harm Erza and the others. He had to leave, now…

Wiping his tears away, he took one last look at were the crater is before staggering up and leaping away, just as guards rushed out from all over the place. He can hear their surprised cries as he galloped away from the scene, with his never ceasing tears erupting from his eyes.

"What the-"

"What happened here? Why are all those buildings down? Was it an earthquake?"

"Wait, there's a slave here!"

"Dammit, he must had gotten out of his cell when the earthquake stroke!"

"Wasn't he the one that killed Teebo?"

"It's the monstrous one!" The word pained him greatly, and although he tried to ignore it, he couldn't and the warm tears just kept on flowing down.

"Get' im!" From everywhere, hostile guards dashed out, with spears and Magic staffs at hands. There had to be hundreds of them, as they appeared from every direction possible, trying to cut him off from his escape. He can already feel hands now dangerously closing him in, as well as the hatred and anger he was so afraid to face.

"Meteor!" Out of desperation, he released a yowl before a sudden golden light drowned him in. The next second he was soaring through the air at lightspeed under the shocked gaze of the guards with a heavy and splitting heart. Zeref had said he will one day thank him, but for now...all he ever wished is that this Dark Mage never took over his mind, body and soul. Because of him, Rob is dead.

_I'm sorry, Rob-ojisan…I truly are…I will leave this land, so that I will keep these bloody hands from harming anyone else that I cared…I will not expect you to forgive me…but I vow to never harm another one of you all…_

* * *

Thanks for reading, next chapter is the final flashback. But Erza's still staying around...opps, that's supposed to be a surprise! Nope, you did not remember anything from the previous sentence, I did not write anything important there! Haha...^^


	24. Choice of a Lifetime

**A Holy War**

-Choice of a Lifetime-

* * *

Here's the second to last flashback, minna-san! ^^ Yeah, basically I've lied at the previous chapter about how this is gonna be the final flashback...alright fine, the truth is that it's overwhelmingly long...so yep, again the prologue division thing. Haha...anyway, thanks to **Jerzalove777** and **Lunarse** and **The Mysterious Strange One** along with **Vehemens Ford** and **1fairytaillover** as well as **CrimsonNight41** and **Sovereign64** and **Darkside. Wolf** and **Guest** for faving, following, reviewing and all that support. Also thanks to **Burning Soul** and **BlackCatNeko999** and now plz enjoy.

* * *

A yawn escaped Cobra's lips as the Meeting went on. His dark eyes are glazed with drowsiness and uncaringly dull as Aquarius roared with fury. "Ha? I'm saying this for the final time, the morals are dumping too much junk into the seas. We should take immediate actions, another mere storm will not teach them the lesson! I suggest a flood or hurricane!"

"Aquarius, you are not even saying to begin with, you're shouting. I suggest that-"

"Damare, Cana, you alcoholic!"

At that insult, Cana immediately leaped up from her seat and began a death glaring contest with Aquarius. Her eyes also bathed with a murderous accent. "Hey look, mermaid. I am the Liquor Goddess, so at least I have a sense and love for my own duty rather than some sea servant trying to seduce a scorpion, 'Kay?"

"Whadaya say?"

Cobra sighed as he shifted his palm under his neck with boredom. This is the typical madness each day that he had to endure for a while now that the humans are growing to be more of a problem.

"In case your ears are washed away from all that salt, I'll repeat once more. I'm a much more devoted Goddess than a flirting siren!"

"Er yeah? At least I have a man by my side! Rather than a drunkard that is busy hypnotizing herself with liquor so that she can dream a date with her father!"

"W-what did you say?" The Liquor Goddess's voice suddenly grew into a frail whisper. Her father, Gildarts, the former Earth God was another mourned Immortal of the Dark Age...another killed by Areyuski...or rather Cobra's adopted son.

Then suddenly the room grew eerily quiet as Cana's eyes suddenly glowed with iridescent tears before her body jolted into a shake. Sincere pain was suddenly overwhelming and scrunching up her face that Cobra casted an extra glance at Aquarius, who looked just as guilty for saying that.

The Peace God sighed and rolled his eyes, now someone's feeling is hurt, but at last peace returned...temporarily. It's always like this.

"Enough now. We are here to discuss dilemmas and advice those that had fallen into gaps of troubles they came across." Guran Doma had stood up with a sigh, his eyes displeasingly scanned across each and every one of the Immortals present. "I wish to see no more of this for the rest of the Sacred Meeting. But now that we had already invaded into this topic, let us discuss about 'The Disgrace'."

Immediately, Cobra's drowsy eyes flickered open with alert as graveness flowed into his dark eyes.

The room's atmosphere suddenly grew with a choking tension before flames of hatred replaced Cana's tearful gaze. She is not the only one though...Arcadios the War God, Simon's father had lost his wife Kicurao due to the same reason...along with several others.

Guran's grave eyes scanned around the suddenly silent room before breathing deeply. "It's been half a human year, fifty years to us...since his exile. It seems as if he had taken on a new name of Jellal Fernandes rather than that of Areyuski Kuroki or Rurcorlus."

Cobra's eyes widened. Had he already viewed his title and name as a God a disgrace? A sharp pain jabbed into his heart at the thought that his adopted son had flung away his hope that lies within the name. Ikaruga, besides him seems just as stunned.

"He had landed right into slavery since his exile, and for six human months actually seem pretty well behaved." Guran continued. "Sadly, it did not last long. There are reports of that he had killed a human gaurd, Teebo Twilight several days ago, with the powers of Areyuski himself..."

Gasps were heard and instantly Cobra felt a shiver down his spine before sweats of terror blossomed at his forehead. His frightened eyes caught Ikaruga trembling with fear and horrified expressions nearby, and it broke him on the inside.

But Guran was not done. "Not only that, more disturbing reports were heard, only five nights right after that, he had himself sent a fellow slave named Rob Tanaka...he was once so close to, to his final moments."

His eyes closed with rage, but he still carried on with a whisper. "What does this tell us? His hunger for death and personalities from the former Dark Mage is rapidly returning. In less than ten days, he had used Areyuski's powers to kill two persons...if this goes on..."

Cobra didn't need him to say more to inference, his eyes are shut close as sweat flowed down his forehead before dripping off at his chin. Like many others in the room, he was trembling with ragged breathing as haunting images of the Dark War again swarmed to his mind. It...can't happen again...

"He is predicted to be tempted to control and learn how to use this dark force. And from the hatred he stored for us...it is possible that once he falls into the darkness he had done previously, he will pursuit a goal in beginning another Dark Age and in eradicating us. This time, we may not stand a chance, for not only is Areyuski's Magic returning to him at full power, he is also building up his own experiences and learning new ones...if we convert it into the numeral digits of the Magic Power Finder, it would be approximately...120054, about half of our fighting forces...when it is only about five percent of his full potential."

Cobra's eyes flickered open as Belno sighed while gasps and murmur of surprise and fear radiated throughout the room. "In order to prevent history from replaying itself...Guran Doma-sama and myself had came to a decision..."

* * *

When Jellal at last deactivated Meteor in order to sooth his exhausted heart and mind, he was at least thousands of miles away from where Erza and the others remained...also where he killed Rob.

Areyuski's dangerously vile Magic was sealed away once more, and when compared, his feeble but kind Magic had returned to him when the Magic suppressing handcuffs are gone, but after flying such a distance, they are nearly gone, and his tormented mind isn't helping at all.

His eyes scanned what was about him as he sank slowly from the air and to the grounds on all fours. Freezing white mists enough to blind the eye swirled about him, with icy grains of snow and sleet dancing in the whips of wind slashed on his skin, and despite the heavy snow, it still left blisters on his reddening skin. His breathing was ragged and his eyes are still red from his sorrowful cries and remorse.

The image of Rob dying will be forever burnt into his memories, even though he was watching it all occurring right before his eyes, he was too powerless to stop Areyuski...at least for now. His eyes sealed close before more tears slipped from those battered eyelids. He curled himself into a ball and buried into the snow, ignoring the burning pain of the cold.

He knew he must learn to conquer the evil and dangerous power that lies within him, if he wish to avoid such flesh tearing pain from occurring ever again...he truly doubt his mind and heart can take on another dose of such pain and guilt, it was thousandfold of what he endured in Heaven and in Hell combined.

So this year round freezing and isolated wintery mountain peak grew to become his new home. It was torturous to live here where the winds are deadly daggers and where even the warmest place available (a crevice in between the overlapping stones which can fit about few people, his home) was near absolute zero itself. Food was scarce, and he can only forage withering berries and occasionally with luck, hunt a hare or other small animals. Water wasn't much of a big crisis but the cold was at times overwhelming. And if it weren't worse enough, images of Rob dying constantly haunted his mind, even in his dreams which grew into painful nightmares.

Despite these conditions, he remained in this isolated snowy world...knowing that without proper and absolute control over Areyuski's Magic, he mustn't allow himself near the rest of the world...in order to keep himself from possibly killing without intentions...or to completely break down his mind and conscience.

For many hours a day, he would also practice using Magic on his own, and gradually he felt as if he can slowly control and guide the wild, untamed Magic that was once his in the other life.

He knew that the Gods and Goddesses are still spying on him...but currently they didn't seem dare to touch him, for he was left in peace as he kept to himself here on this barren ice land. But he doubt they wouldn't take actions soon...

* * *

A year and a half later though, when he was now a few days past sixteen years old his prediction came true.

It all began as a quite ordinary day in the snowing mountains. It was quite rare that the usual bitter weathers had calmed and morphed into a nice foggy morning with dark gray patches of clouds. However, Jellal knew from his earlier experiences that this is just the calm before the storm. A great blizzard should be on its way quite shortly, and he should manipulate this time for food and firewood collecting.

So therefore, feeling more refreshed since he can ever remember living here, he emerged from his den like home and exposed himself to the cold crispy air of the morning. Despite it was as usual enough to freeze the bones, he is more and more adapted to living here after months enough to barely feel anything. After all, even though he was and exiled member, Gods still has the ability to survive in what the mortals would define as impossible.

It had been months since he had saw what the sun looks like, a golden orb rising in the midst of the sky in a hue of colors ranging from gold to orange to pink to purple to red. Foggy mists danced at the peaks of the rising landscapes and even great migrating birds flew into his sight. This is a quite rare sight for a constant snow filled mountain.

The beauty and comforting existence of nature brought a slight grin to his lips. He also felt more energetic with such refreshing sight and breezes. Sighing after a brief stretch from his earlier slumber, he left to collect his firewoods and to forage for food.

Yet when he returned with piles of wood in his hand with a rabbit on the top, his joyous and gleeful demeanor soon grew into disbelief and graveness. Those once happy eyes grew serious as they located a dark figure siting by the entrance to his little cave. By now the winds are already growing ragged, hinting that the storm will soon approach with growing numbers of snowflakes, but currently he was most cautious to this mysterious figure that awaits him before his cave.

His eyes widened in shock for a moment, there are others here in this barren and remote world of snow and ice? He should move quickly for their safety...but wait, despite it all seems so strange, he also felt a warm wave of indescribable recognition and familiarity.

The stranger's back had been turned to him, and he caught a full view of this newcomer's attire. This young man at what seems to be near his age and perhaps taller in size had a headgear of a lightly colored cloth draped over his long, dark hair, they are tied on the back and had two long wrapping left hanging over his neck. His shoulder was draped over by a diagonal cloth bearing double axed designs reaching down to his dark, loose pants.

Slowly, with a firm reminder that he is to keep his emotions under absolute control just for his visitor's safety, he approached the figure. "May I ask who are you? And what are you doing before my home?"

Jellal's eyes involuntary widened as the stranger turned around. "S-Simon?"

Happiness and joy swelled to his face before a grin broke out as his childhood friend nodded with a warm smile of his own before crushing him with a bear hug. "Hey Rurcorlus, long time no see!"

At the mention of his long abandoned name and the hint it held to his once holy life, his smile faded slightly. "What are you doing here? How is everyone else?" His voice grew dull from a rush of memories. "How's Cobra and Ikaruga?"

"The Gods sent me here..." The other male, in a much better condition than him smiled as they entangled themselves from one another. "So many questions, why don't you come back and see for yourself?"

This killed his happiness as sorrow and annoyance flowed back into his tea green eyes, momentarily he brushed his once best friend aside and vanishes into his home to free his hands of the rabbit and the woods. His sudden shift in demeanor noticeably shocked and worried his friend. "Did I say something wrong, Rurcorlus?"

"Don't call me that." He sighed. "I'm not Rurcorlus, your best friend and brother anymore. I'm Jellal now, an outcaste of Heaven. You should know I am never allowed to set a foot in Heaven again."

Simon's shocked face soon morphed into a happy laugh, "I see, that's what you're worried about. Don't worry, you're allowed to return now."

Jellal's eyes flashed back. "What?"

Simon smiled warmheartedly towards the dumbfounded young male besides him. "Aye sir, you heard me right. Guran Doma-sama and Belno-sama had agreed to invalidating your banishment. You are allowed to return to Heaven once more...So will you, brother Rurcorlus?"

A wave of realization flooded over Jellal, Simon, a brother he loved and cared for since as long as he can remember is welcoming him back to Heaven? He is now allowed to return to that land that once abandoned him? But can he, after what he had learnt himself as, and what of the Code of the Gods, along with the hatred he stored for most of the Immortals, and vice versa? But this here is a brother that he loved once, who is innocently and unaware of anything, only wearing a smile and welcoming him back...how will he ever possibly choose?

* * *

Darn the author, how can a flashback of a story last like a million chapters? When will we get this over with and return to present time where he's all cool and well controlled? That probably what you guys are all thinking eh? Well...honestly, I do too...-.-;. But this chapter is already like 2500+ words by the time I am up to like half of what I planned...so I dont want a super long chapter like 5000 words in a story whereas normally I only have like 2000+ words...But next chapter is really the final...if I didn't lie, hehe! ^^ Also, wondering why I'm like update this story five time this month? You know what you have to do before you click the back button, it begins with a R and ends with a W.


	25. Return to Us!

**A Holy War**

~Choice of a Lifetime~

* * *

Ohayou! Another chapter updated, and sadly not the last to the flashback once more. *Cough, cough...for more information please read the end of the story* Today thanks to **sereneskydragonslayer** and **sHirOi-chAn** along with **Vehemens Ford** and **1fairytaillover** as well as **CrimsonNight41** and **Sovereign64** and **Darkside. Wolf** reading and reviewing and all that support. No, I did not forget **Burning Soul** and **BlackCatNeko999, **here's my thanks to you all and now plz enjoy.

* * *

"No!" A sudden explosion of rage suddenly replaced his surprised. His voice had suddenly shifted into an enraged roar as deep memories are again salvaged to his worn out mind and heart. "I'm not going back, that illusive land is not my home!"

Simon was noticeably shocked; his voice was bathed with a coat of sorrow and disbelief. "Why not? I thought you missed me, and everyone else. We'll be a family again!"

Once again, Jellal suddenly felt the rising dark rage that had consumed him and his conscience twice. The voice and the hunger of death was once again returning to him as the intense flood of memories again forced out the demon from within.

Although he did find that after killing Rob, he was capable of controlling the overwhelming darkness more and keeping Areyuski at bay better, he had no desire to take anyone else as another sacrifice in order to control them faster...especially one that was once so important to him. But still, he must struggle a great deal to suppress the desires of Areyuski and his murderous suggestions.

_When had they ever taken you as a true family member or friend?_ Zeref sighed.

_I must agree to this._ He replied mentally.

"Rurcorlus, return to us, return to your home and we will be a family again! Please, we can finally return to what we've always been!" Those words, however, are only stabbing through Jellal's heart, because he knew it was all fake...

For a brief second his eyes glowed red from the pressure within and the next second he had locked those bloody rubies to Simon's startled gaze with a dangerous roar, a coal colored aura drowning him within.

"We never were a family, since the very beginning!"

Silence and great overwhelming tension clogged over the air as Simon's stunned face turned sorrowful, those eyes suddenly radiated a gaze of utter sadness that almost killed Jellal. "So that's what you thought of me, thought of Leo, Gray and everyone else now...They're right, you've changed."

Jellal sealed his eyes tight as he gritted his teeth. His heart was throbbing with pain from those soft words that contained so much sadness. But he knew that he must be cruel currently, in order to remain strong and unwavering...still, it hurted him more than anything to hear Simon's words.

He will not go back to Heaven, no matter what Simon says. For he knew that he must learn to be cruel, he cannot have them continious to keep themselves at risk in a vain belief of converting him back to what he once was.

He knew that his heart and mind had already been broken, and it is impossible for him to return to what others are waiting for him to return. Even if he did return to Heaven, after what he had learnt himself as, after he had experienced the true sorrow and dark existence of Zeref, he knew he never be able to return to the innocent boy known as Rurcorlus.

He must turn mean, so no one will ever try to dissolve the armor he built up after so much sadness, and try to rip out his heart once more. Also so that he will never again have the chance to harm others, and himself as well. Not to mention, he probably won't ever be able to control Zeref's hatred towards an Immortal, after all he was killed by them during the War.

So with a trembling voice, he growled. "If this is all you're here for, then you may as well return."

"Rurcorlus, we wished you back so badly...please." Simon's voice was colored with what seems to be a sob. For a moment his heart almost melted with pain, but he still did not turn around to face him, this is the best for them both...

"I have no more words for you on this matter, Simon, scram!"

"Rurcorlus, brother..." His voice, the blazing fact he had tried so hard to forget and put aside, that this here is a brother he had grown up with together suddenly sent a wave of flesh tearing pain within Jellal.

For a moment he gasped as the words drilled holes into his heart, while Zeref roared with fury from within, _do not be melted by his words, Jellal! He is no different from the others...he is here only to follow the orders of the scums, Guran and Belno! Do not give in to him! It's all lies; they will wound you once more! _

_I-I know...but-_

_Had they truly cared for you, they'd have rescued you from Hell, and treated you properly instead of only breaking your heart and tearing your trust! I have had enough with their illusions and false promises, you should have had too! _

_But Simon is different, h-he's my... _

_He's one of your enemies! Do not be fooled, only I will be your everlasting friend that truly wishes you good, Jellal, for I am you! _

_He's not an enemy! _Rage suddenly consumed him, but Zeref was just as enraged.

_Yes, he is, Jellal! How many times will you disregard the fact that he is sent by the scums of Heaven! Do you wish to return to Heaven, Jellal? Answer me! _

_No..._

_Then quit being such a weakling, Jellal! You know I am your only friend that will ever watch out for you! This creature here is only covering himself as your friend to bait you back- _

"Shut up, you've got no right to say such about Simon!" He suddenly revealed a bloodcurdling scream at the monster from within with closed eyes. "He may just be another Immortal, an enemy to you whose blood you wish to taint your hands with. But to me, he's my friend!"

_Then am I not? He's been with you since your birth? He's been with you to Hell and to Heaven? Have lent you power when you wished to save that redhead of yours? _

_I never said you aren't! But you've killed Rob! _

_But for your own good, how many times must I repeat that, you fool? _

"Shut up, that's what you thought!" He howled.

Shock painted Simon's gaze, completely unaware that Jellal was in another mental battle that's consuming all his humanity and self righteousness. "A-Are you okay?"

_I'm warning you here, Jellal! I will not allow you to continue this unrighteousness self torments. I am embarrassed, that in this life, I've grown so weak hearted and unstable minded. Tell me, did you not ask for revenge to the Immortals? _

_Simon is different from the others! _

_Then you are blinded by your false and tender friendship! Had he tried to help when you are banished? No! Had he saved the beloved of your life? Double no! He's been useless, a false ally that merely stands by and watch as you suffer with the excuse of mere friendship and a hope that you will understand of his betrayal! _

_No, that's not true! _

_I am you; I am fueled by your hatred to the Immortals as you are to mine. We've had our shares of sorrow and darkness from such very existence. Why cannot you understand? That we are the only true ally designated to one another for eternity! He is one from the bunch that had given you your sorrows and me of mine along with death. His very existence churns me with disgust and hatred. Shall you not have the abilities to make him leave; I shall mark this land as his eternal rest land! _

_No, you are not going to kill him! My will has grown since Rob's death, you are not strong enough! _

_Then you've foolishly underestimated me! Last warning, make him leave! Or I shall convert all I has into power and have his body torn apart before you! _

_No!_

Roaring in agony, Jellal fell to the ground from Zeref's words. He did not want that, but he can recognize Zeref's hatred as vividly as his own. He, like Zeref, wanted nothing more to one day personally kill the Immortals and have their blood flow over his hands...but does that mean, even Simon, Gray and Leo, along with those few individuals he truly cared for must also die in his hands?

_Yes! They must!_

"Rurcorlus?" Simon was utterly confused, his eyes glinted with worry. "A-are you in great suffering?"

_I will not kill Simon like I did to Rob! _Void of all strength, the bluenette panted as the miracle and the impossible in this frozen land, sweat flowed down his cheeks. His eyes are shut tight; _this time...you won't be able to control me enough to have me kill him, Zeref. Thanks to the incident with Rob. I will deal with him as I like. _

_I admit your willpower had grown enough for me to have trouble taking over since last time, but mind you, this is a creature that belongs to the scums that killed me. This is on a completely different term than the old geezer back then. Even right now, that hatred that lies within my soul is still more than enough to consume your conscience! _

_I-impossible! _

_This is your final warning, have him leave or I will scar you for life with the vision of his blood spilling before your very eyes! _

_A-alright, I yield! I'll make him leave, just don't..._

As soon as his supply of oxygen allowed him to speak once again, he turned to the nearby confused man he once loved so much. "Simon, you are the reason to why I suffer. So get the hell out of here, if you refuse to leave, I'll make you!"

The surprise and confusion in Simon's eyes faded away into graveness, but he did not budge. He will not take the life of what's important to him just to appear strong and unwaveringly uncaring before Zeref. "Leave, or do you wish I do help it for you!"

"I'd like to see you try, Rurcorlus." The reply shocked him but as their eyes met he understood, Simon was once one of his best friend, and therefore he would not give up the fragment of hope in helping him. Simon is betting on everything to see whether he had changed evil enough. Should he choose to attack, he will lose full faith in him and mayhap leave. But of course, for Jellal to do so, it will truly take a steel heart. Whether he attacks or not will be indication to Simon whether he had changed enough.

Then he must do it for Simon's sake! His teeth gritted and his fist clenched as he staggered up, bangs casting shadows over his pained eyes. "Must it come to this?

Simon nodded, "If you truly hate me as much as you said, you will be able to kill me without the blink of an eye."

His last strand of self control was fading as rage shifted his eyes red, but this time it was not Areyuski's doing. He was becoming the monster himself from the weary mind conflict he just had, and Simon's piercing gaze was what he despised the most in his life, a glowering look of rage, coldness and mayhap hatred and fear. "Simon, I give you a final chance...to leave. I was once the Dark Mage that had killed Kicurao, your mother... you're not even as strong as her..."

The other male's eyes narrowed. "I know, my father loathed you for that. So had I for some time, but I had thought that in this life you are different from the Dark Mage..."

Jellal's teeth gritted, "I am not. I've never been. Whether it is the past life or this life, I've always held a secret hatred towards you Immortals. I guess that even in this life, a huge battle is inevitable."

"Then if you truly hate me so much, kill me!" Simon suddenly roared furiously, "Show me that you have truly fallen into the darkness enough to sentence your best friend the end! Express your rage, hate and sorrow towards me, an Immortal that belonged to the group of the Gods, descendent to one of the Immortal that had resulted your death previously!"

Jellal's eyes sealed close temporarily, sorrow painting trails of tears down his face. _You don't understand, I'm trying to protect you here..._

But then the next second with a pained heart he leapt forth with a battle cry, a punch aimed for Simon's face, entangled with waves of black electricity. For a moment he can see the shock and surprise glittering in Simon's eyes before he was sent flying away, and it broke him on the inside as his best friend crashed head first to the ground with a thud.

He forced himself to remain on his spot though every bone of his body wished to help his friend to his feet for he knew that it will only bring harm to them both. His heart was shattering as tears threatened to betray his inner emotions. "Simon, now leave before I kill you. You are too weak; you stand no chance to me like your bastard mother, Kicurao."

Much to his surprise, Simon suddenly flew back to his feet. As their eyes met he can see pure anger suddenly gleaming within, his voice had also grown to a dangerous whisper. "Leave my mother out of this, Rurcorlus! She had done what she could, and is in my heart the most beautiful Goddess that ever existed. Please do not badmouth her!"

He did not know why, it may have been the inner hatred towards all Immortals, especially to those that had participated in killing the former him or mayhap something else. But he said, "Why shouldn't I? I hated her, one among the scums that had misunderstood me and once killed me…"

"Shut up, my mother was an honorable Goddess, Rurcorlus! She died in the sake of Balance of the Three Worlds, honorably sacrificing her life in an effort to defeat you! She is my hero!" Simon's anger was suddenly lit, and the next instant he had flashed before Jellal whose eyes widened in surprise as a fist drenched in shadows spilled against his stomach, sending pain throughout his body. "Do you know how pained my father was when she died? Do you know how hard I had to keep myself from hating and blaming you for her death?"

A knee collided with his jaws before Jellal flipped away with gritted teeth, red eyes glinting with rage as the memories soaked through him. By now the blizzard had arrived, with powerful winds and freezing snow mist, but Jellal's anger fueled him enough to barely feel anything. Simon seems the same.

"No, I don't, I only know that she had participated in an attempt in eradicating me!" A golden light surrounded his being as Meteor was activated, and the next second he was moving at the speed Simon could barely see. Fear was radiating in Simon's aura for a moment before Jellal roared. "What had I done to result such discrimination? All I had wished for was a little love, a place to fit in! All Ze- Areyuski wished for was a few request in improving the cares and tolerance Gods have for those that suffers in Earth Land!"

"You had killed countless beings, that's what you've done! Storm Magic: Thunder Speed!" Simon roared, his own body suddenly swirling with a dark gray light before his speed suddenly increased sharply, nearly comparable to Jellal's Meteor. The two forces danced through the blizzard atmosphere in an aerial battle as he howled. "I have viewed you as my best friend, yet you only grew dark and uncaring of us after you returned from Hell-"

"Do you have any idea of what I experienced in Hell? Do you know how badly I wished to return to you all while you Immortals ignored my disappearance?" Simon's howl was drowned by his as Jellal suddenly flew over to him in the speed of light; a hand had grasped his throat with deadly force enough for a kill. He dragged Simon along as he dashed over the area, crashing Simon's body against the sharp surfaces, earning cries of pains from what was once his best friend.

He was then hurled downwards towards the ground with a roar of pain; before it split open on the impact. The sight calmed Jellal's raging anger as he remained aloft. It was everything he can do to keep himself from rushing forward to Simon, for he had tried so hard to indicate that Simon does not mean anything in order to get him to leave.

But burning tears still rushed down his eyes as he panted. "H-have yo-you had, had enough now? Leave, leave immediately…"

"Rurcorlus!" The gray and white mist was suddenly cut apart as Simon suddenly flew from the cover of aerosols created from the impact. Gray shadows swirled about him, enhancing him to the speed of light and fueled even further by his rage. Hot blood was flooding off his forehead as his arm was curled back with a fist enshrouded in sharp ice. "If you will not return willingly with me, I shall force you!"

The ferocity of his words almost startled him senseless, and the sight of the scarlet liquid raining away from his forehead, dripping off his head brought tears to Jellal's eyes. He was for a moment unmoving as Simon flew forth at a breakneck speed, screaming with his own tears raining away. "Rurcorlus, return to us!"

All he can manage was a slight nod as his tears rained away, eyes of all emotions, sorrow, pain, remorse, guilt and rage glowing under the white land.

* * *

Hehe...give me another chance? You understand that this probably yet again isn't the final eh? But next chapter, I promise~ if I can't get the flashback over with, I'll update two chapter at once later on! If you've read All for Scarlet, you'd understand about the goal thing, please, 155 reviews. Thank you!


	26. One and Only One

**A Holy War**

~One and Only One~

* * *

Hello, everyone, once again I am presenting you to a new chapter of this story. Also, have you all ever encountered this kind of problem? A year ago, when I first joined FanFiction, I was like, "I can't wait till tomorrow, everyday means a new chapter upload, and I've already uploaded today…sigh, tomorrow is so far away!" And now I'm like… "Aww…tomorrow is the update of the month, geesh, so much work and pressure…" Except like this story where I'm still waiting in anticipation to upload the next chapter like everyday (Yeah, I'm probably a sadist or something), I'm really not much in the mood to write for my other stories, thus, one of my stories, "Mages and Shinobis" is on hiatus until further notice. Sorry to those that had been waiting for an update there. But I've already lost my interest, creativity and motivation for that story, at least for now.

Anyway, now for this story I have to thank those that had again supported with reviews, faves, following and time spent on reading, which would be…**sereneskydragonslayer** and **Vehemens Ford **and **BlackCatNeko999 **and** fatogami** along with **CrimsonNight41 **and **Sovereign64** and **Burning Souls** and **ThriceJinxed** as well as **shir0i-chan** and **Chanify** and **Hiru to Yoru**.

* * *

But the moment his head inclined into a nod,something within Jellal snapped as memories of Heaven clogged his head. Cobra's unrelentingly stern gaze, the eyes of hatred and fury from all other Immortals, Guran leading his painful exile ceremony and his suggestion of execution, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen…Angel and her devotion…

All of a sudden he can't take it anymore as Simon's words echoed in his mind.

_We'll be a family again!_

_Rurcorlus, return to us, return to your home and we will be a family again! Please, we can finally return to what we've always been!_

_Do you know how hard I had to keep myself from hating and blaming you for her death?_

_You had killed countless beings, that's what you've done!_

_If you will not return willingly with me, I shall force you!_

A sudden burst of power vibrated through him, and before he knew what happened, his body had lunged forward with a hand before him to block Simon's dagger like ice fist with a courageous roar. The heat of the moment blinded his mind and all he recalled was that an eruption of white light sealed his eyes.

Moments after the blinding light wrecked his sight, his eyes again gradually flickered upon with a few blinks. He can tell that he had fallen back onto the snow ground as sharp pain pierced throughout his body. For a moment he just lied there as he panted heavily, trying to recall what happened as he waited for his vision to restore. His blurry vision sluggishly grew clear and yet… the moment he did his heart stopped.

Simon was lying motionlessly several meters away from him, in a patch of red snow… His eyes froze on the sight, and he did not know how long he just remained there staring at the sight of his lifeless friend. Then all of a sudden he recovered from the shock and was leaping forward with a cry. "Simon!"

As he struggled forward, waterfalls of tears spilled from his eyes. He ignored the burning pain of the ice scorching his exposed flesh, and the burning winds that was stabbing through his eyes and only continued to feebly scamper towards his friend. With each step forward, the tang of fresh blood grew stronger, and he can feel his head shaking wildly. _No, no…he can't be dead._

But when he at last arrived at Simon's side, the sight nearly raked his heart apart. Simon's eyes are feebly focusing on him, but they are dull and dangerously lifeless. A huge hole was located at right below where his heart was, and had penetrated him through. Blood was quickly slipping out from the hole and his mouth, "R-Rur, c-corlus…y-you've…won…"

"Don't speak!" Tears of remorse spilled to the ground as he buried himself next to his dying friend, uncaring of the scarlet liquid that was staining all over him. "I-I'm so sorry, I did not…mean for this to happen! I, I only wished to save you, and shoo you away…"

His eyes closed, but a scream accompanied his outburst of stinging tears. "I did not wish for this to happen! Not the least bit…"

"D-on't wo…rry, with…the…p-ower… of a God, I… w-will recover…soo…n."

But Simon's blood continued to slip away, and his eyes just grew duller and duller, glazing with a raw sensation of death. Fear and sorrow pounded within Jellal, and tears spilled everywhere, as what he feared most occurred. His eyes shut tight as he whimpered, "Why...aren't you recovering?"

The man somehow chuckled as his voice gradually weakened. "W-well…I gu,ess…that, it…s y-your Ga-God Sla…ying ab-...ability…" With great horror, Jellal felt Simon's hand gradually growing colder, and not just because of the raging blizzard…

"Simon, don't you dare die on me!" Pain was raking his heart into confetti, and he has no idea how he is to survive with the fact if Simon died because of him.

But all was useless, gradually the man's eyes slipped close and surprisingly his lips wore a smile. "Y-you…have chan…ged, Rur-cor…lus, dras-tic…cally…"

Jellal's eyes snapped shut with great pain, but like Simon's blood, his tears just constantly spilled out. "I'm…so-sorry…please, please don't die…Simon, I- I will g-go back…if you live on…"

But the raven haired male spoke no more, and only silence trailed after his words. His heart was slowly with fear beating faster and faster as his eyes slowly slipped open, his eyes frightful to see if it had already happened….and yes, it had, Simon had already died.

His breathing had stopped, and those dull eyes are glazing lifeless towards the white, snow filled sky overhead, reflecting the gray clouds and the dagger snowflakes. His last strand of body warmth had slipped away, despite the blood that was still leaking from his mouth and pouring out of where his heart was. Nothing can ever break him more.

Jellal's heart suddenly stopped, he can't take this anymore…he had just killed his best friend… Sharp pain suddenly stabbed all over him and instantly his oxygen was cut off from the extreme guilt. His hands curled into fists and raked across the red snow, creating deep gashes. Tears endlessly fell as he crushed handfuls of the red snow beneath him, watching it melt into bloody pools over his hand.

His head gradually lifted to the gray zenith overhead before suddenly releasing a bloodcurdling scream that surely caused the ground to tremble. "No…I never wanted this! Simon, I'm sorry, come back!"

But Simon is dead, forever, and no one, nothing can ever bring him back again.

* * *

That night, he buried Simon in the den like cave that he lived in so long despite the foul weather of a blizzard, but to which now he did not care for. The grave hole was just slightly larger than his muscular, deceased friend…the tears never ceased from his bloodshot eyes; a tremble shook his being the whole time. He managed to find a huge rock as the gravestone, after he had implanted it on top of the den, sealing off the entrance with the boulder; he used Magic to write the following with his finger:

_The God of Storm_

_Simon _

_Son of Arcadios of War and Kicurao of Wood,_

_March 14, X767 to May 25, X785_

Each letter cost his life to write…

Only did the golden sun again rose over the unusually calm sky after the night's raging storm, did he rise before Simon's grave, ending his night long mourning vigil to which he had silently enduring the pain of losing a very much cherished friend in the wild snowstorm that was worse than all he's ever seen.

His red and dry eyes flickered open to the world after the dark vigil, the sight of the rising sun surprised him, along with the ginger dawn clouds and the amazingly fresh air, void of the previous night's scent of the blood bath. How can it still rise and bathe the world in such a golden hue when nothing is ever the same anymore?

The sight of the young male dying before him was still freshly painted within his mind as well as the blades that had permanently embedded themselves into his bleeding heart…it was all so intense and guilt full for him that he doubt he will ever be free of the haunt.

His eyes slipped close before his body again fell into a tremble from the abyss of his wore out mind and heart. _Simon…_

* * *

When his teary eyes once again flickered open, he found himself slowly sinking in an utterly dark atmosphere that are all void of light and warmth. A familiar bone piercing chill stroke his skin before the last dews of his tears left his face. His heart and mind had been completely broken, his eyes void of anymore tears and his soul…a meaningless spirit that was empty within.

His eyes closed feebly before a new sensation crept in, wondering if he was slowly dying. It certainly seems like it, and he knew he well deserves such an ending, after all counting the millions of lives aside; he had just murdered his best friend…

_I've lost everything…maybe its better if I just disappear from the list of existence right here…_

"No."A voice whispered, and its sudden existence jolted him into a shake at the thought that there are others trapped in such inky blackness as well.

Then in the blink of an eye, Zeref suddenly appeared before. It all occurred at such a speed that his shock was so vivid and strong, caused him into incapable of reacting at the sudden appearance of his former self_. "_Z-Zeref…"

At once Jellal felt the urge to confront Zeref for killing Simon, but actually in his own heart, he cannot find the strength to do so…for he knew this time it was his own doing… he has at last became the monster himself.

For the first time ever, sorrow and sympathy was swirling within the usual icy red orbs of the Dark Mage, which brought an unusual calmness to his battered heart. Zeref's eyes closed before his head dipped slightly, "Have I not sworn? I shall be your eternal friend; I will protect you and never leave your side. You have finally realized this, Jellal…"

He did not understand, but for some reason the moment his words rang into the air, as clear as bells and filled with a never before known generosity, Jellal suddenly felt an uncontrollable wave of sadness drowning him within, and the next moment he was suddenly bawling. Hot tears spilled everywhere as all the sorrow and sadness that he had concealed and stored away all this time finally erupted from him.

He cried as if just a few years old child, curling up and sobbing his heart out with no signs to stop. What is actually unbelievable was that Zeref was with him the whole time, and had embraced him as if in an attempt to comfort him. He was there the whole time, patting his back and remaining in an serene, protective silence.

At last, his sob was comforted into several choked whimper before Zeref gently parted from him. The rare sight of sadness and pity displayed in his crimson orbs along with that trail down his eyes indicated he had also secretly shed a few tears as Jellal cried, something that Jellal always thought as impossible, that Zeref was actually crying for someone else…though it actually wasn't much counted as the case, after all they are the same person. Still, it stunned him as Zeref drew a tiresome sigh.

"You've at last decided to accept the fact that we are meant to be loners, in the Past, Present, and Future. You have…finally recognized me as the only friend and ally you are to be with and trust for life." Jellal's bloodshot and wet eyes widened in surprise as Zeref's eyes turned away for a brief moment, before he actually said, "Simon, that friend of yours, and I guess mine on a certain term may have died…"

"Y-you said his name…" He can only stare at Zeref in a dumbfounded silence, as for the first time ever; he had not called Simon another of 'scum'.

Zeref shot him an icy glare and he felt his rhythm of breathing broken with nervousness before the Dark Mage softened once again, "Don't interrupt! Although I hate to admit, but he had been a cherished person in your life… and truly, I can feel your feelings as deeply as my own… I know that you've loved him as your true brother. Despite you share no blood connections, the feelings that you two stored for one another certainly exceed that of true brothers' connection. I therefore congratulate you, that although you have lost such an important person…it is finally the time."

"The time, the time for what?" He was confused by so much emotional words from Zeref at once that it all sounds as if he was hearing someone speak for the first time, ever.

Impatient casted shadows on Zeref's face, but his voice held no emotions as he explained. "The time for us to at last become one, Jellal."

The young male's eyes enlarged into the size of the moon as memories flowed back, yes, he does recall that Zeref had once back then in the same place spoke to him of becoming one once more. Although this is the moment he had been waiting for nearly half of his one thousand and six hundred year old life, it suddenly felt like nothing more than a dream when the moment truly descended at last.

His voice was barely a feeble whisper, "So…we are finally ready to become one…"

Zeref nodded before a smile blossomed at his lips. "Indeed. Never once more will you be powerless, without the strength to reach out to your desires, whether it is that you wish to with your own hands tear apart Heaven piece by piece and to take away the lives of those Immortals, or to protect anyone you wish to protect. It's all within your reach now."

He guessed he should have been cheery now that he's finally going to gain powers and exit the life of a helpless slave and loner, but after all he went through, he for some reason just can't feel joy. The younger male drew a breath before dipping his head with closed eyes. "So how does the fusion begin?"

"All you have to do is open your eyes when I'm done speaking with you, when you return to the true world that awaits your conquer and rampages. Yes, it is now your world, where you are free to do anything with no one to stop you." Zeref smiled, "Isn't it exciting, Jellal? After all these years of hardships and suffering, you've at last obtained power and control."

Those bloody orbs rose to meet his gaze, but frowned when an emotionless pair of worn out eyes greeted him. "You don't seem very happy, Jellal. Anyway, I ask you of this now, and worry not, your reply will not affect your newly gained power for I have no more power and control anymore starting with your next heartbeat. And when you open your eyes and exit here, we will truly be one. Can I proceed with my question?"

"Ask away."

The scarlet eyes embedded itself against Jellal's tea green pools, piercing into his very soul before Zeref solemnly parted his lips. "After you've encountered so many sadness, to which partially I admit as my sins, even to an extent of killing Simon, will you still be able to face the Gods and have a will strong enough in allowing their blood stain your hands?"

Jellal was silent for a moment, as those eyes bored into him, searching for truth. "Jellal, you need not to be pressured, as I've said, my question is only one out of curiosity, after you've left here…I shall merge into you and never once more pose against you, for that is when our minds, heart and soul will become one and desire, dream and agree on the same goals and plans. I just wish to ask before everything we share are to merge into one, what is your view, that is for the last time with a possibility that may differ from mine."

"I will carry out my revenge towards the Immortals."

Zeref's eyes swirled with surprise at the few emotionless words, and Jellal can tell he was not planned for this. The blunette's fists clenched as his teeth gritted. "Although Simon had died and I have suffered, that is only because I had never viewed him as a true enemy at all...because I've never wanted to kill him. But the other Immortals are different matters, mayhap the only remaining few that are exceptionally spared or meant to be Simon's alternative Fate, from the cursed Guran to Laxus, I will myself tear their happiness and life away from them, and replace it with everlasting sorrow and somber pain." His own green eyes suddenly radiated a gleam of well concentrated hatred before it glowed red, determination burning within. "I've never pursuit and wished for another goal with a desire stronger, ever."

Zeref's surprised eyes faded as a smile rippled across his face. His head tilted to the side, marveling. "Well said, I think you're already becoming me. Then, I will hereby say our farewells," His eyes shifted around the dark, vacant world. "When you open your eyes later, and drink in the rays of the sun, do rest assured that we have at last become one and only one, with no more separations of Jellal Fernandes or the well feared Zeref Areyuski Kuroki."

Jellal's eyes softened. "Farewell, I will see you once more as myself from now on. You rest within me."

"Likewise." The Dark Mage chuckled. "After all…"

"We are one and only one." The two said simultaneously.

And the next instant, the darkness was washed away into nothingness as a pair of crimson eyes unfolded in the radiant rays of the sun, back into the real world besides Simon's grave. This is the day when Zeref at last intertwined his soul with Jellal's and the two become one and only one.

* * *

After that, Jellal with the power and Magic as the former Dark Mage left the white mountains and rejoined the world of the humans and civilization . From there he saw the true ugliness of the worlds, discrimination, segregation, poverty, unfairness, cruelty, deception, suffering, unfairness, death and hunger. That is when he realized that a change must come, a true change that will end it all, not just for himself and Heaven, but for all these suffered souls that lies in all of the three worlds.

And after experiencing sorrows and sadness of the worlds for a while, his heart hardened, from both experiences and the true adaption to Zeref's darkness and evil, which consumed most of his conscience. Yes, he had truly grown into Zeref himself with unlimited power and a dark will to avenge the worlds for both his suffering and for Zeref's. Death, gory and sadness no longer troubled him, which tainted his heart true black and wiped away the last strands of kindness and light from his soul. He will crush all that is before him…

Thus, a year after Simon's death, Sacred Akuma rose into existence…

* * *

Finally, finally done! Hurray! You may be thinking that I'm cheering that he's gotten power at last, I'm just here cheering for the end of the long flashback, which let me count for a minute please...lasted for like,15 chapters! :D Starting next chapter, he's gonna be back to present time…with a small surprise (Shhhh...it's the scarlet lady once more!). Plus, please review! The goal is 165 reviews, please help!


	27. She Is Still Her

A Holy War

~She Is Still Her~

* * *

Hell everyone. Here's the promised update, and I think everyone's looking forward to our heroine of the story. Yep, Erza-chan is back! :D *Cheer, cheer, hurrah, hurrah!* Okay, back to the little author's note. Thanks to **fatogami** and **oliveechi** for following the story! And to **ArmoredHeart 3** and **Guest** and **Sovereign64** as well as **DeenaSoraDrake** and **Burning Souls** and **Hiru to Yoru **and **BlackCatNeko999** along with **Chanify** and **sereneskydragonslayer** and **Vehemens Ford **and** CrimsonNight41 **for the awesome reviews!

* * *

His eyes gradually slipped open under the bright rays of the overhead sun. But the instant they did, he understood that he was in no friendly environment. His drowsy eyes shifted over the horizon where dust danced in air as an artificial earthquake rumbled his way.

He sighed as he sat against the apple tree's trembling barks as he mused upon the intelligence of his sleep disturbers. One word: idiots. Hatred and enmity were his very being, and after living with them for so long, he can almost in a shark like radar manner sense exactly where and whom from the negative aura was seeping in a large, widespread region.

Grumpily he scratched his head. He really isn't in the mood today to kill, after the incident with Wendy and Leo…but sadly, he doesn't take those that disturb his sleep kindly. Sleep is after all, one of his hobbies, even if they are mostly consisted of nightmares from his past.

The next heartbeat, he was surrounded with utterly nowhere to escape, or so his enemies thought. At least a few hundred soldiers cladded in silver armors faced him as spears and lances aimed his way under the guidance of trembling hands. The expressions on their scarred, suntanned faces ranged from fear to dread to rage to concern. To him however, it could not have been more frivolous.

His eyes gradually drifted over to the symbol of the golden, waning moon partially blocked by a gray cloud imprinted on their shining armors that glowed under the sunset lights. Soldiers from Empire of Moon, eh? They must be from the Empire that lies just below this hill. It does make sense there are possibilities that the Moon Empire soldiers may appear near here, but did not when he weighted the possibilities of what they are here for. Well, no matter, he shall find out soon enough, he was sure.

"Get up!" A soldier dressed slightly different from the rest approached him, making sure to wave the lance he was carrying in his face. "We are the Second Royal Squad of the Imperial Moon Empire's Army. You hear me? Get up immediately!"

A small grin appeared at his face, but he made sure it was instantly hidden from the gaze of the soldiers. So he rose to his knees with his eyes shrouded in a fearful glaze, stuttering. "Y-yes sir! May I ask how may I serve you?"

The soldier grimaced disapprovingly, although the happy sparkle in his eyes towards Jellal's courtesy certainly proved otherwise. "What is your name, commoner?"

"J-Jellal Fernandes, sir, from the Royal City of the Moon..."

"Do not lie to me!" The sudden roar caused Jellal to look up with a dark, humorless annoyance before he suddenly remembered his place and replaced it with a fake jolt of horror and eyes glowing with fear. Saliva sprayed in the air, much to his disgust as the cocky man screamed. "You know who you are! Here, Nab, tell him!"

"Y-yes…Captain Erigor," Another well armored soldier staggered from behind and although he was also a soldier, he was drastically different from Erigor. Although his voice hinted he had tried to act brave, it was shaking as much as his legs. "Yo-you are Sa…Sacred, Aku-Akuma's member…aren't…you?"

"Eh?" He raised his eyebrows and then with innocent eyes and fake bewilderment turned to the soldier, he also made sure his voice sounded exasperated. "What are you speaking of? How can you accuse me to be a member of that gruesome gang?"

"Nab, show him the reason to your words!" Erigor hissed, but even he as he said the frightful name lowered his voice by a few tonal degrees, much to Jellal's satisfaction. "You're sure this is your supposed _Sacred Akuma_ member, right?"

Nab nodded slowly as he gripped his spear harder than ever. "In-indeed, sire! I am very positively sure…"

"Then hurry up!" Erigor snapped impatiently before Jellal recoiled slightly from the sly, dark grin plastered upon his angular face. "It would be a worldly honor to arrest a member from Sacred Akuma…since none's ever managed. And think of all the gold, ha!"

Invisible rage immediately boiled within the blunette's heart even though his face indicated no signs of such. All souls of the three corrupted worlds are the same, desiring only filthy riches and heartless benefits. It was as if all they once had or owned can die and vanish for all they care. He caught himself. _Though then, am I a hypocrite to think such?_

"Sir, may I remind you to be careful." Jellal suddenly interrupted. "I wish you to ponder the credibility of your proof to which you have in accusing me as a member of Sacred Akuma. I think you are well aware that libel accusations are not taken lightly. Even I as a commoner know that, the great honored soldier here before me should know too."

"Shut up, peasant!" A frown appeared Jellal's face as a silent arrangement formed in his mind of having Erigor to first die should a massacre break out here. "Nab? We don't have all day! Whatcha proof? Hell, do you even have one-"

"I do, sire!" Yet the emotions displayed on Nab's pained face betrayed his inner doubts. _What if I truly had mistaken him as a Sacred Akuma member when he is not? If…Oh God, I can well be expelled from the army!_ _But…as he slept…I'm sure, that I saw his necklace…it is the symbol! _

Jellal's grin widened as he stopped in wandering in the distraught soldier's mind, though his right hand somewhat instinctively reached for his silver necklace hidden by his white shirt's collar. He had been careless, to have allowed a patrolling soldier, which he assumed, to see him defenselessly asleep and even to an extent of him wearing the very symbol of Sacred Akuma. Normal people won't even have dared speak of the name, much less wear the symbol…Well, Nab actually was quite smart to form this assumption.

But oh well, he had played another well mental game and now he truly doubt the soldier still dare to say much. But then, it may have been that he was too involved and concentrated before it was almost too late that he actually felt the black aura that tried to assassinate him.

* * *

A sudden flash meteors toward him, and were it not for his excellent, invincible reflex, he almost did not stop the metal blade from stabbing through his heart. His left gloved hand had groped the sharp edges of the blade, and is beginning to bleed uncontrollably. Gasps buzzed into his ears, either from his sudden reactions, the blood or from the disappointment at the failed assassination. So much carelessness, he may as well review all his reflex and sharpen his senses once more…upon this thought he sighed.

But for now his playfulness had vanished as his eyes slowly and dangerously rose from his bloody dripping hand and the shining blade to meet the horrified eyes of the soldiers. His demonic eyes seem to be reflecting a faint, crimson glow as a malicious grin unraveled at his lips. "Really? Now, you've all really angered me. I care not who did this, but you will all accompany the assaulter to his finally moments."

"H-how dare you speak to us…in such manners!" Erigor shouted, but his forehead had been dotted with sweats of worry. "You! A plain villager, dare…"

"What?" He inquired, cutting off the insolent creature's ramblings. The male slowly staggered to his feet. "You are but mere soldiers of a standard kingdom and had dared to inflict wounds upon me. I'm done playing games. A stupid move, idiots, but a good one too. I haven't been able to kill for some measurable time. You've interrupted my sleep, a crime good enough for me to leave you all into eternal hibernation…"

"Y-you are really…f-from….Sa..cred Akuma?" Erigor was now whimpering as he involuntarily recoiled a few steps with his men for Heavens can see, his attitude had changed drastically. He watched at the frightened eyes in satisfaction as he shattered the sword with his glove hand and as his wound healed itself within seconds while the blood vanished into thin air.

"Does it matter? You're all going to die." His own voice was strangely soft for someone that was about to wipe out an entire army.

The next instant he had leapt into the air, at least a few hundred yards from the ground as his hands arranged themselves in a complicated spell casting motion while a golden Magic Circle formed before him, swirling in a golden shade. "It's the time for you fools to leave for Hell. Prepare to face the holy judgments of the seven stars. Grand Char-"

"You are the goddamned hypocrite, Jellal!" The sudden burst in enmity shocked him senseless for a moment as a golden shadow suddenly flew from amidst of the hundred soldiers, leaving behind a cloud of aerosols.

He was so stunned that he did not even move for a few heartbeats as the shadow, in a speed compatible to light dashed towards him. And within an instant, the golden rays accompanying it had flashed into shadowy darkness, despite the figure slowed by a few percentage. Before the thought was even processed through his mind, he had dodged away without even finishing his spell's last motion and syllable. He eyed the army on the ground, what lucky bastards.

His eyes quickly swiveled back to where he was at less than a second ago with an inaudible curse. Should he have delayed a few seconds later, a sword would be licking through his stomach by now. A small grin appeared at his lips, whoever that had just attacked him was definitely not just anybody. How interesting! It's been quite a while since he's met someone as strong as this, not even Leo can pose such a threat to him.

His eyes then turned to his opponent with a sense of playfulness and joy at a considerable rival at last…yet the moment he saw what is before him… His brown orbs turned to the size of moon. A complicated mixture of emotion to which he thought he had lost long ago suddenly returned as memories poured back into him from the very eyes that bore into his soul.

For a length of considerable time that can be anywhere between half a second and a millennium…he was uncertain how to move, unsure what to say, and seemingly even have forgotten how to breathe as he blankly stared at the figure before him with utter disbelief. Then a small, rare smile of sincere joy replaced his once, hanging jaws as his eyes narrowed slightly despite the...

Sharp, chocolate brown eyes of pure loathsomeness and dark rage met his golden, startled gaze as fiery locks of scarlet hair danced in the wind. Though her once gentle eyes had grown into enraged steels, and her smiling, gentle strawberry lips from his memories had curved downward from utter disappointment, with her previous shoulder length blazing hair tainted with dirt and leaves morphed into long strands of crimson silk tied into a long ponytail…She had grown a lot taller, and her chest no longer as flat, as he for a perverted moment noticed, he can still see a certain young girl's former shadow. Her tattered white slave dress had turned into a luxurious, complicated armor of the opposite color, with bat like wings battled against gravity to keep her airborne. He felt a wave of complex emotions drowning him, but above all joy. She looks a lot braver and stronger, as if her once shy and fearful personality he was so familiar with had been wiped away.

But despite all these changes, he can still recognize her at a first glance. She had changed drastically, but..._she is still her_.

It took him a long time to finally overcome the pure joy and the pleasant surprise that had stolen his voice. "E…Erza?" Shoot, that sounds lame, but why did he feel so self conscious again?

Her eyes narrowed, and he felt specks of sadness tainting his pure joy as he discovered her lips hardening, as if she thought of it as a disgrace to even look into his eyes, but to which though she still did nonetheless. "Hmph, so you still recognize me. I thought you had forgotten us and the past to which we all once shared, Jellal."

His heart felt a small crack of pain and his joy faded away into desperation and he found the need to argue. "Of course not, Erza! I've promised you I will never forget you and your constellation, do you remember?"

"What the hell do you mean by 'do I remember'?" Her voice was sharper than any sword that had ever cut him. Her eyes darkled with pure anger and a glow of hatred before her roar shifted into a distorted growl. "Without changing a word, I will return that question to you. You've once promised to never leave my side, yet the very next night you have left! It is you who had abandoned us, not the other way around, you son of a gun!" She raised her intricate designed sword towards him with never wavering defiance. "Speak, why had you left us all, and why have you now returned to pose harm to my soldiers and to interfere with my life once more?"

_What? Her soldiers?_ Confusion glowed in his eyes despite the last words harmed him more, but other than that, he does not appear to even have heard her. His voice was low as he struggled to find a way to answer her. "Can we return to the ground first?"

Her eyes narrowed venomously, but then dived down from the sky as he requested. He sighed, now he wasn't sure should he be happy that she's so strong and fearless now or to be sad at the lost of her gentle side once reserved for him. How is he supposed to behave towards her now? He would never want her harmed, but she seems ready to tear off his head.

He knew time can change a person, as he is the very best example. But then as he followed her back to the surface of Earth Land, he really can't help but wonder what exactly had happened to her to wipe away her soft heart and turn it into an iron one enough to have her rip his heart out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, minna. *Bow* Please stay tuned as always. :D The goal is 180 reviews. Please lend me your supports. :3

Updated on May 25, 2013.


End file.
